Noviazgo ¿Real o Mentira?
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Sakura acaba de sufrir una decepción amorosa, a lo que Shaoran decide ayudarla ¿Pero con que tipo de relación?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, antes que nada debo decir que esta historia que estoy subiendo no me pertenece, es original de seiriu_1212, todos los créditos a ella por tan hermoso trabajo con la pareja SyS de CCS.**

* * *

Un jovencito de 15 años de bellos ojos marrones paseaba con su moto por las calles de Tomoeda, el acababa de llegar a esta ciudad, era un muchacho realmente muy hermoso, su rostro tan tierno, ya que aun conservaba los rasgos de niño hermoso que siempre fue, su figura era admirable, además era un gran experto en artes marciales y en el manejo de la espada.

De repente ve alguien que se atraviesa en la carretera, así que tiene que esquivarla para no atropellarla, la muchacha de lindos ojos verdes esmeralda solo cae al piso del susto, mientras que el motociclista perdió el equilibrio con todo y moto casi va a dar al suelo pero realiza una maniobra, una vez a salvo ...

El se dirige a paso firme donde se encontraba la bella dama, ella alzo la vista mirando al joven quedo perpleja. el joven tenia una muy buena estatura, su vestimenta bien combinada que le quedaba de lujo, también llevaba unas gafas oscuras de motociclista en la cabeza, además ese porte tan soberbio, ese rostro tan lindo, por todo su aspecto y la ropa se notaba que venia de una familia de buen abolengo (de ascendencia ilustre).

Cuando el joven la observa se sorprende por la muchacha tan hermosa que tenia frente a el, ese rostro angelical, esos ojos verde esmeralda, su figura era envidiable, aunque el jamás se deja llevar por las apariencias.

El chico de ojos intensos se dio cuenta que la jovencita había llorado mucho por algo, tenia los ojos hinchados, aparte se reflejaba la tristeza de la muchacha en su bello rostro, entonces la expresión tan seria del joven cambio, increíblemente la miro con dulzura, esa mirada jamás vista por nadie .

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pegunta el muchacho de cabello café para la sorpresa de la joven

- Yo estoy bien pero tu... – Responde la quinceañera aun triste

- No se preocupe a mi no me paso nada – reprocho el chico – debe ser mas cuidadosa por poco provoca un accidente

- Discúlpeme es que yo... – los ojos de la muchacha brillaban, parecía como si fuera un débil cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería y así fue sus mejillas se cubrieron de lagrimas.

Ante esta situación el muchacho se conmovió mucho, entregándole su pañuelo. La chica de bellos ojos esmeralda acepto el gesto, se lanzo a los brazos del joven. El sorprendido de ese inesperado abrazo, inconscientemente le corresponde...

- Que calido... – pensó la joven que se encontraba entre los brazos de aquel muchacho de ojos cafés oscuros

Unos minutos después la joven se tranquilizo entonces...

- Lo...lo siento yo no debí...- hablo apenada la muchacha

- Le sucedió algo malo – pregunto el chico de ojos marrones

- Pues... – tardo en responder la chica de cabello castaño

- ¿Desea acompañarme a tomar algo en la cafetería del frente? – dijo el joven tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que era obvio que a ella le entristecía hablar sobre ese asunto

- ¿eh ?- observo admirada, nuevamente sorprendida de la amabilidad de aquel extraño

- No me mal entienda yo solo...es que usted... – trato de explicar el chico de mirada intensa

- Esta bien – dicho esto sonrió por el nerviosismo de su nuevo amigo

- el rostro de esa muchacha cuando sonríe están calida - pensó el joven absorto ante la dulzura que transmitía la preciosa japonesa

- Pero...primeramente permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Soy Shaoran Lee

- mucho gusto Lee y nuevamente discúlpame por lo de hace rato

- Ya te dije que no fue nada – reprocho Shaoran

- En ese caso vamos a la cafetería

- Primero debo estacionar mi moto

Ya en la cafetería

- Tu moto es muy bonita y moderna se ve que es muy costosa

- Un poco (para Lee no es nada, ya que proviene de una familia con muchísimo dinero, recuerdan Shaoran forma parte de una Dinastía n_n)

- ¿Es muy difícil manejar una moto?

- Si sabes como controlarla no lo es – respondió seriamente Shaoran

- ¿Tienes permiso para conducirla? ¿No tuviste problema para obtenerla, cuantos años tienes?

- Tengo 15 años, y no tuve ningún problema al tratar de sacar mi licencia de conducir puesto que mi familia tiene influencia – dijo fríamente Shaoran

- ¿Vives en Tomoeda?- preguntaba Sakura

- No vivía hasta hace poco en Hong Kong

- ¿viniste de paseo?

- No, me pienso quedar un tiempo en Japón, me pareció bueno cambiar un poco de ambiente - contesto el joven Lee

- ¿tu solo?

- Así es, vivo solo en un departamento

- Ya veo, yo vivo con mi papa, mi hermano se mudo cuando se graduó de la preparatorio ahora tiene su propio departamento, ha también...

Kinomoto no paraba de hablar, el joven Lee solo la escuchaba pacientemente.

Mas tarde en la calle, Shaoran se encontraba en su moto encendió el motor de su vehiculo, mientras tanto Kinomoto se despedía de el.

- Fue un gusto haberte conocido Lee – algo triste por la partida de su nuevo amigo, después de todo veto a saber cuanto lo volvería a ver

- Sube, si lo deseas te llevo a tu casa en mi moto –hablo secamente Lee sin mirar a Sakura - pero si no quieres no lo hagas

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- De acuerdo muchas gracias - replico la bella flor de cerezo

Ya en la moto, ella se sentó de costado, entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que debía abrasar a Shaoran de la cintura, sin saber el por que se empezó a sentir nerviosa, aunque sea solo para sujetarse.

- Sujétate bien si no te caes – replico el joven fríamente

- Si...- respiro hondo - a la cuenta de tres - se dijo ella misma

- ¿que sucede? – cuestiono el joven con seriedad

- nada uno, dos ,tres - ella se sujeto de el rápidamente y muy fuerte

Shaoran sintiendo esas delicadas manos de la flor de cerezo en su cintura, al igual que ella se sintió algo nervioso tener a una persona que no sea un familiar tan cerca de el, además una jovencita tan linda y que le había simpatizado tan fácilmente solo con su dulce forma de ser, el toda su vida fue un rompe corazones despistado, lo despistado lo digo por que nunca se da cuenta de su popularidad n_n, siempre mantenía su distancia con todos, aparte ella se sujetaba con fuerza de el, Lee pensó - seguramente lo hace para no caer

Así ambos partieron rumbo a la casa de Kinomoto, Sakura disfrutaba del paseo en moto parecía que había olvidado por un momentos sus problemas, le indicaba a Shaoran muy feliz donde se encontraba su vivienda .

Bueno ya llegamos – dijo la hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño

Shaoran paro su moto para que Kinomoto descienda de su vehiculo, antes de que eso ocurra...

- ¡Monstruo que haces en esa moto, de paso con ese mocoso! ¡Bájate ahora mismo!- era el hermano de Kinomoto, la jalo bruscamente del brazo bajándola de la moto

- ¡Ayyyyyyyyy! – se quejo la flor de cerezo, ante el bruto de su hermano que la había lastimado

Lee no sabia que se trataba del hermano mayor de Sakura, le molesto mucho que le hiciese daño de esa forma, descendió de la moto muy enojado, ya de pie, tanto el hermano y el amigo de Sakura con una postura de rivalidad se miraron directamente a los ojos muy enojados, ninguno de los dos bajo la vista.

- ¡¿Qué le estas haciendo?!- exclamo el joven Shaoran

- ¡¿A ti mocoso, yo no te debo ninguna explicación?!- reprocho Touya

- ¡Hermano no llames así a Lee!- dijo Sakura tratando de defender a Shaoran de las agresiones de su hermano

- ¿Hermano?- pregunto sorprendido Lee

- Si, el es mi hermano su nombre es Touya Kinomoto

- Así es mocoso ¿ y tu quien diablos eres ? no me vayas a decir que eres el novio de este monstruo por que te mato – amenazo el hijo primogénito de Fujitaka

- ¿Novio ?... – Se sonrojo Sakura

- n..no – contesto algo nervioso Shaoran, pero pronto la perdió respondiendo a Touya con esa soberbia que le caracteriza a Lee – y no soy ningún mocoso mi nombre es Lee Shaoran

- Te salvaste MOCOSO si me hubieras dicho que te interesaba mi hermana te las hubieras visto conmigo, además quien va a querer a un monstruo tan feo de novia – dijo Touya burlonamente

Ante este comentario Sakura le pisa el pie a su hermano

-OUCH – Touya emitió un grito dolido por el pisotón de Sakura

- ¡Que dijiste!- mirando furiosamente a su hermano, con su puño para volverlo a golpear

- ¿mmm? – Shaoran observaba todo calladamente

- ¿eh? – Sakura mira a Lee que estaba algo impresionado por la pelea entre ella y su hermano, avergonzada su rostro se torna rojo y baja el puño que tenia - je je je

- Bueno ya debo irme – indica el muchacho de bellos ojos marrones subiéndose a su moto

- Si nos vemos después – dice Sakura tristemente

Entonces Shaoran encendió el motor para marcharse en su moto

- ¡No vuelvas nunca MOCOSO! – Dijo Touya

- ¡Ay hermano que malo eres! – Dijo Sakura

- ¡Tu cierra la boca, se te esta cayendo la baba MONSTRUO!

- ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy! – nuevamente Sakura se enoja sin poder hacer nada ante su hermano

Lee partió velozmente, pero no sin antes dar un buen susto a Touya ya que se acerco con su moto como si lo fuera atropellar, el hermano de Sakura callo al piso.

- ¡ YA VERAS MOCOSO CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE !- Grito muy irritado Touya

- ¡Hasta pronto!- se despedía Sakura

Shaoran volteo a verla por unos instantes, para después mirar al frente, Sakura que ya no lograba divisar al muchacho de ojos marrones, ingresa a su casa pensando en su nuevo amigo Shaoran Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente

Sakura se encaminaba muy feliz a la preparatoria, pensaba en aquel joven que conoció el día de ayer, llego tarde como siempre para su suerte no había ingresado el profesor al salón .

- Muy buenos días Tomoyo – saludo la alegre Sakura a su amiga

- Hola Sakura, ¿sucedió algo? te ves tan feliz – pregunto la también muy bella muchacha Daidoji, Kinomoto le relato todo cuanto le había sucedido el día anterior.

- Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa- ¿y dime aquel joven era guapo?

- Pues...si...Era muy...Muy bonito – respondió algo apenada Sakura- aunque...

- ¿Qué pasa? –Daidoji se preocupo la repentina tristeza de Kinomoto

- Tal vez no lo vuelva a ver nunca mas...

- Vamos no pierdas el animo, estoy segura que sus caminos se volverán a juntar – como siempre la joven de ojos azules animaba a su mejor amiga - ¿no piensas que ese muchacho te haga olvidar a...? – no dijo nada mas Tomoyo ya que Sakura cayo nuevamente en depresión

El profesor ingreso al salón

Buenos días jóvenes disculpen la demora, el día de hoy se incorpora un nuevo estudiante a este salón, pasa por favor – dijo el profesor

En ese instante entro al curso un jovencito muy pero muy atractivo.

- Sakura mira a ese muchacho – dijo la asombrada Daidoji ante la belleza del nuevo alumno, pero su amiga estaba muy distraída viendo por la ventana los pétalos de cerezo que caían

- ¡Sakura! – Replico Tomoyo – mira al nuevo estudiante

-¿eh?- Kinomoto por fin observo al recién llegado – ¡e...es Lee!

- Es el muchacho de quien me hablaste- pregunto Daidoji

- S...si

- Ay amiga me dijiste que era muy guapo , pero no me imaginaba que lo era tanto , seria la pareja perfecta para ti Sakura ¿no lo crees?

- Q...que dices Tomoyo – contesto sonrojada Sakura

- Preséntese por favor -le ordeno gentilmente el profesor

- Soy Lee Shaoran y vengo de Hong Kong – respondió fríamente, esa seriedad que a las chicas las alejaba, poseía un porte soberbio que hacia automáticamente que le respetaran, la mayoría de las jóvenes guardaron silencio ya que si hacían un comentario tal vez el se molestaría, admirando calladamente al muchacho tan hermoso que tenían frente a ellas, de todas formas algunas estudiantes murmuraron sobre el extranjero

- No puedo creer que Lee este en mi mismo salón, que suerte digo... - ni ella misma sabia que es lo que estaba pensando, no podía negar que le encantaba la idea de tener como compañero de curso a Shaoran, su alegría se reflejo en su rostro, ya que le regalo a Lee una de esas sonrisas tan preciosas y calidas que ella tiene

- esa sonrisa -pensaba Lee, ante el recibimiento de su amiga automáticamente dibuja una sonrisa leve en sus labios, aun seguía con su mirada intensa, pero su rostro estaba mas relajado. Esta actitud animo a las estudiantes del salón se podía escuchar que emitían muchos comentarios buenos sobre el

- ¿Crees que nos este viendo? – Dijo Tomoyo a su amiga, pero no recibió una respuesta, kinomoto estaba demasiado concentrada en otra persona

- Tu sitio será detrás de la señorita Kinomoto – dijo el profesor

Shaoran se dirigió a su pupitre al llegar al sitio de Sakura...

- Buenos días Lee – dijo la contenta Kinomoto

- Buenos días – le respondió el joven, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Shaoran observaba esa sonrisa tan calida y Sakura esos ojos que la miraban tan directamente.

- Al parecer el nuevo alumno no es tan serio como se ve – es lo que pensaban las estudiantes del salón , confundiendo la actitud del extranjero tanto que en el descanso ...

- Lee tu me gustas – se declaraba una muchacha a Shaoran

- ¿eh?... - el joven Lee no podía comprender como le podían decir eso , ya muchas chicas en su anterior Colegio le dijeron algo parecido, pero esto era muy extraño si acaba de llegar a este colegio, ni siquiera conocía a aquella extraña, ¿como era posible? con esta ya eran cinco que le confesaban sus sentimientos, aparte cuando salio del salón casi muere asfixiado ante el montón de chicas que lo deseaban conocer y algo mas n_n .

- Vaya el joven Lee es todo un conquistador - indicaba Tomoyo a su amiga, ellas se encontraban sentadas comiendo su merienda – con esta ya son cinco desde que salio del curso, es todo un galán ¿no crees Sakura?

- No lo se...- Sakura miraba aquella escena

- Vaya parece que la ha rechazado también a ella – dijo Tomoyo mirando a la joven que se apartaba de Lee algo desilusionada – Sakura por que no lo vas a saludar anda ve, esta es tu oportunidad antes de que este rodeado nuevamente de chicas ve... (Empujándola)

- Ah...- suspiraba Lee de mala gana, era el colmo apenas llego y ya se le declararon extrañas,

aparte no lo dejaban en paz

- Hola Lee

- ¿Otra vez? – su rostro se torno azul, el se encontraba sentado en el césped tratando de comer - ¿Que sucede ahora?- miro de quien se trataba

- No sucede nada ¿por que? – dijo la flor de cerezo acercándose a el

- Ah... eres tu Kinomoto – tranquilizándose - pensé que...olvídalo

- ¿No quieres comer con nosotras?

- Pues...- no sabiendo que responder Lee ante la invitación de Sakura

- Así te libras por un momento de aquellas chicas y logras comer tu almuerzo – indico Tomoyo que se acercaba a ellos

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto el joven de mirada intensa

- Aun no los he presentado – dijo Sakura – Lee ella es mi mejor amiga...

- Soy Tomoyo Daidoji encantada joven Lee – tan gentil como siempre Daidoji - ¿y piensas acompañarnos? mira a esas jóvenes seguramente te volverán a rodear como la ultima vez y tal vez ahora no tengas tanta suerte y no puedas lograr salir bien librado, que tal si esta vez mueres asfixiado

-¿mmm...? – el despistado Lee miro a su alrededor habían bastantes estudiantes que lo miraban con intensiones de quien sabe que – de acuerdo

Los tres comían tranquilamente, las dos muchachas muy animadas interrogaban a Shaoran como había sido su vida en Hong Kong , el se limitaba a contestar solo a la pregunta sin salirse del tema,a Sakura la llamaron de el club de porristas, ella se alejo unos metros de ellos para recibir instrucciones de su profesora, terminando de hablar nuevamente se dirigió donde se encontraban sus amigos pero alguien se interpuso...

- Hola Sakura – la saludo un joven simpático de su misma edad, estaba abrazando a una jovencita

- Takashi... – miro muy asombrada Sakura

- A es cierto no te he presentado a mi novia

- O no... – Dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto intrigado Lee

- Ese muchacho es... – contesto Daidoji

- ¿Cuál ?... ¿ese?... – volteando a ver donde se encontraba Sakura

- Como estas Sakura, ya viste que yo cambio de novia cada día y no entrego mi corazón a nadie – agrego el fantoche Takashi

Tomoyo y Shaoran escuchaban la conversación de Sakura y de aquel chico tan engreído ocultos detrás de un árbol.

- Ese chico se llama Takashi Oozora , le rompió el corazón a mi amiga – hablo tristemente la muchacha de ojos azules – la conquisto solo por una apuesta ya que Sakura es la mas popular de todo el colegio, mi amiga se enamoro de el y... ese solo se hizo la burla de ella

- Ya veo – dijo enojado Shaoran, realmente le disgustaban los tipejos que hacían eso - tal vez fue ese sujeto quien la entristeció tanto el día de ayer

- ¿Sakura que pasa te quedaste sin habla ? je je je – interrogo Oozora

- N..No – contestaba a duras penas Kinomoto

- ¿realmente pensabas que me había enamorado de ti? puedes ser la mas hermosa del mundo pero mi corazón no tiene dueño

- yo... – las lagrimas de Kinomoto quisieron brotar

- Ese entupido – dijo Lee acercándose a ellos

- ¿Lee adonde vas? – Tomoyo siguió al muchacho de ojos marrones

- Ya se que no podrás olvidarme aunque no fuimos nada, te compadezco ya que nunca encontraras a alguien mejor que yo – Oozora alabándose el mismo

- ¡Ya basta! – a paso firme se acerco Shaoran muy enojado

- ¿Eh?- Takashi lo miro de pies a cabeza al igual que la nueva novia de este

- ¡WOW !- dijo la novia de Oozora muy admirada de la belleza de Lee – q..Que hermoso - ante este comentario Takashi miro a su noviecita muy enojado

- l...Lo siento pero ¡WOW!-replico la muchacha

- ¿Y quien eres tu?- pregunto molesto Oozora – claro ante la belleza de Shaoran, Takashi era solo un chico común y corriente

- Yo...- Shaoran fue interrumpido

- El es el novio de Sakura - dijo Tomoyo

- ¿es cierto eso? – interrogo Takashi molesto

- ¿eh ? pues... – Kinomoto no sabia que responder ya que Lee podría molestarse

- lo sabia – hablo triunfantemente Oozora

- Es cierto – respondió secamente Shaoran – Kino...Sakura y yo somos novios ¿algún problema con eso?- agarrando a la flor de cerezo de los hombros por detrás - así que si te vuelvo a ver molestándola te la veras conmigo y ya vete

- ggrrrrrrrr – Takashi no se lo podía creer

- Que suerte tienes Kinomoto – dijo la novia de el chico odioso

Mucho peor se puso Takashi ante este comentario de la muchacha la jalo del brazo y se fue muy enojado.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran no se habían separado miraban a Oozora que se marchaba maldiciendo.

-¡Uyyyyy que hermosa parejita! – Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada, grabando con su cámara de video a Lee y Kinomoto

- ¿eh? – Dijeron SyS- se dieron cuenta que aun no se habían soltaron - ¡AY! –Gritaron ambos soltándose

- lo...Lo siento...es que... – hablo tartamudeando Lee

- n...no te preocupes – dijo la también nerviosa Kinomoto

- Vamos no sean tan tímidos recuerden que ahora son novios – interrumpió Daidoji

- Pero...eso era una men...Mentira – dijeron al mismo tiempo SyS

- Aunque no sea real a ambos les conviene piénsenlo, aparte los únicos que lo sabemos somos los tres, Sakura así ese chico tan odioso te deja en paz

- Si pero... – Se expreso tristemente Sakura

- O tal vez se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a ti, no viste lo celoso que se puso Sakura, uno no valora lo que tienen hasta que lo pierde

- ¿Tu crees eso Tomoyo? - interrogo la flor de cerezo algo animada de que Takashi pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos

- Animo Sakura

- ...pero... – Kinomoto observo a Shaoran – no podemos decidir todo por nuestra cuenta debemos escuchar si Lee acepta este...

- A ti también te conviene Lee, con una novia esas jóvenes no te molestaran mas – Indico Tomoyo

- Daidoji yo no... – contesto Shaoran

- No me digas que te gusta que esas muchachas te acosen todo el tiempo, no recuerdas que al salir del salón casi mueres asfixiado – pregunto Tomoyo

- ¡Claro que no me agrada que esas estudiantes me estén persiguiendo todo el tiempo! y si recuerdo cuando...– nuevamente su rostro se torna azul – cuando me rodearon y no me dejaron respirar...

- Por favor Lee – suplico Daidoji – además a Sakura no le molesta la idea ¿verdad amiga?

- S..Si digo... – aun asombrada Kinomoto, su rostro expresaba tristeza después de haber visto a Takashi.

- De acuerdo – dijo el joven con flojera, mirando a otro lado, sabemos que Shaoran en el fondo es muy gentil, no acepto esa propuesta por esas chicas que lo acosaban, sino para ayudar a Sakura con respecto a Takashi – pero solo lo hago para que esas muchachas no me molesten

Sakura se empezó a sonrojar tener de novio a Lee, aunque sea solo de ficción, el era tan guapo, amable, etc. ,etc.

- Que gusto – dijo Tomoyo emocionada – en primer lugar deben hablarse de tu, tendrán que llamarse por sus nombres o alguna vez han visto parejas que se hablen por sus apellidos ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien – respondió Sakura , Lee se limito a afirmar con la cabeza

- En segunda Lee debes acercarte mas a Sakura – Tomoyo empuja a Shaoran hacia Kinomoto – vamos no sean tan ariscos uno con el otro, Sakura no me digas que no te gusta el joven Lee, por que no te voy a creer, solo míralo es guapísimo, toda muchacha cuerda desearía tenerlo como novio y Lee tu no puedes negar que Sakura es muy bella, es una angelito, no debe desagradarte la idea, solo mírense uno al otro, observen que persona tan hermosa es su pareja ahora ¿acaso no se gustan?

Los dos se observan sin saber el por que – en realidad no tenían que hacer caso a las palabras de Daidoji – al mirarse de pies a cabeza sus miradas se encuentran y las desviaron rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto sonrojándose hasta el tope

- tengo un buen presentimiento sobre Sakura y Lee - pensó Tomoyo con su filmadora y los empezó a grabar nuevamente

- ¿Daidoji que haces?- pregunto Shaoran extrañado

- El pasatiempo de Tomoyo es grabar con su cámara de video – respondió muy apenada Kinomoto

- Por su puesto no puedo dejar de grabar la hermosa figura de Sakura y menos ahora contigo Lee – Tomoyo los grababa de todos los ángulos

- Ahhhhh ... – Lee suspiro nuevamente con flojera – aparte esto...

- Je je je – Kinomoto solo sonrió con una gota fría n_n U

- Que emocionante ¿no lo creen? tal vez mas adelante ustedes terminen realmente enamorados y quien sabe... – dijo picadamente Daidoji

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran se limitaron a mantenerse callados, tenían la cara toda roja encendida como un farol de navidad, mientras Daidoji los grababa

- Realmente se esta poniendo tan romántico – sonreía muy divertida Tomoyo con su filmadora en su mano grabando a la nueva parejita.

Estaba por concluir el descanso, durante ese lapso de tiempo surgió una nueva pareja, pero no cualquier noviazgo, sino uno fingido.

- ¿Joven Lee acaso usted nunca a tenido un noviazgo con otra persona?- preguntaba Daidoji al ver la seriedad y frialdad del chico de porte soberbio

- No – contesto secamente el muchacho de ojos café oscuro – nunca

- En ese caso yo he visto muchas novelas de amor, así que solo sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, primeramente joven Lee tome de la mano a Sakura

- ¿Pero para que? – Preguntaba algo nervioso Shaoran

- Si no hacen eso nadie se enterara – insistía Tomoyo ante la timidez de los jóvenes

Sakura y Shaoran miraban cada uno a diferentes direcciones, se encontraban todo rojos, buscando sus manos

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto la bella joven de cabello largo sonriendo

Cuando ambas manos coincidieron, Lee apenas la agarro pero de los dedos.

- Ahora vamos, que ya concluyo el descanso – ordenaba Daidoji muy divertida, dirigiéndose a su salón – Sakura, Lee están moviendo las manos y los pies al mismo tiempo parecen unos robots

- Los nuevos robots de Star Wars – insinuaba una voz muy familiar para Lee

- Yoshida – dijo Lee algo admirado

- Aquí arriba Lee n_n – le contesto un joven de su misma edad, que se encontraba sentado en una rama de un árbol

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yoshida?

- Tu mamá me envió para controlarte

- Yo no necesito de nadie – dijo secamente Lee

- Era una broma n_n – contesto Yoshida con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba

- ¿Quién es el? – Interrogo Sakura

- Es un compañero de curso de mi antiguo Colegio - respondía Shaoran

- Así es, esperen un momento ya bajo – decía Yoshida tratando de bajar –...esto...pues

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto Daidoji

- Es que no se como bajar, es la primera vez que me subo a un árbol n_n

- Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir – decía Shaoran con los ojos cerrados, mientras le recorría una gota fría por la cabeza

El muchacho de cabellos color marrón ayudo a su amigo, para Lee no era ningún problema .

- Gracias Lee, es que te he visto a ti bajar y subir de un árbol en nuestro anterior Colegio que parecía sencillo n_n

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí en Japón Yoshida? –Pregunto Shaoran

- Ya te dije, tu mamá me pidió que te acompañara y que me hospedara en tu departamento, ya me instale ¿o te molesta?

- Has lo que quieras – decía secamente Shaoran

- Aparte recuerda que soy de Japón y me dio mucho gusto volver a mi país n_n, acabo de llegar esta mañana, vine directamente ha inscribirme a este Colegio, pero con todo el papeleo me retrase, ha por cierto estaremos en el mismo salón Lee – explicaba Yoshida con mucha gentileza

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen desde hace tiempo? – interrogo Sakura

- Si, desde que íbamos en 2do grado de primaria, aparte mi padre trabaja en las empresas de la familia de Lee n_n – respondió el amigo de Shaoran muy cortésmente – ah es cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Chieko Yoshida, pueden hablarme de tu, es un placer conocerla

Tanto Sakura y Tomoyo se presentaron ante Chieko

-¿Puedo llamarlas por su nombre?- preguntaba Yoshida

- Si - indicaron ambas

- Además he escuchado todo su plan de ese noviazgo, con mucho gusto les ayudare n_n – indicaba Chieko

- Ah...- suspiraba Lee de mala gana - por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto -_-u

- Por cierto – mirando el patio el joven de ojos negros – ya no hay ningún estudiante

- Es que ya termino el descanso y todos están en sus aulas - decía Sakura calmadamente- ¿eh?... o_o U

Los cuatro corrieron a su salón, Yoshida fue presentado ante sus compañeros, también gusto a las estudiantes puesto que era guapo, pero no a tal grado de gusto que les producía Shaoran .

Ya terminando las clases, el muchacho de mirada intensa se marchaba sin esperar a nadie, pero cuando Shaoran atravesaba la puerta de su curso para retirarse, varias muchachas le esperaban en el pasillo, lo rodearon acercándose mucho demasiado a el, otra vez le sucedió como en el descanso con la diferencia que ahora las chicas eran diez veces mas.

- Que guapo eres – indicaba una estudiante

- ¿No te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? – Preguntaba otra chica

- No seas tan tímido – comentarios como esos se podían escuchar de las alumnas

- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme inmediatamente! – Ordenaba Shaoran molesto - ¡no se acerquen tanto!

- Aquí también hay muchísimas jóvenes enamoradas de Lee, tal vez le organicen un fans club para el, como en mi antiguo Colegio... –indicaba Yoshida observando a su amigo acosado por esas muchachas n_nU –...pero, al igual que en el pasado, Lee no se dará cuenta de nada

- Ay parece que lo van a matar – miraba Tomoyo muy angustiada por lo que ocurría – Sakura haz algo ¿o quieres quedarte viuda antes de tiempo?

- To...Tomoyo q..que dices – respondía una sonrojada Kinomoto

- Sakura el es tu novio, ¿acaso te gusta observar como esas jóvenes se le insinúan a Lee tan descaradamente?- Daidoji lanza una mirada picara a Sakura - aparte si siguen así pueden hacerle algo mas, después no te extrañes cuando en su luna de miel de ustedes dos, Lee sea todo un experto

- ¡TO..TOMOYO!- grita Sakura roja como un tomate y de repente...

- ¡Ahhh! – cae Lee al piso perdiendo el equilibrio

- ¡Oh! ves Sakura ya empezaron – en realidad Tomoyo solo exageraba, se estaba haciendo la burla ^_^ U y la crédula de Sakurita en verdad se lo creyó todo =_= U

- ¡q...que debo hacer Tomoyo! – Kinomoto estaba muy exaltada

- Pues diles que Lee es tu novio para que lo dejen en paz n_n – indicaba Yoshida

- Esta bien –la flor de cerezo se dirige corriendo hacia aquellas locas - ¡Disculpen pero...!

Las muchachas no dieron importancia a Sakura empujándola a ella también, Tomoyo se acerca como puede a Kinomoto y Lee para tratar de ayudarlos

- Sakura, Lee ¿se encuentran bien?

- Daidoji me dijiste que una vez que tuviera novia me dejarían en paz

- Si, pero tu Lee no has dado a conocer tu relación amorosa con Sakura, haciéndote el desentendido del asunto, es mejor que lo digas y rápido

- ¡KINOMOTO ES MI... – n_nU Lee aun no se acostumbra a llamar a la flor de cerezo por su nombre...DIGO SAKURA ES MI NOVIA!

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – por todas las chicas que se alejaron de ellos, lo que ayudo a Shaoran a ponerse de pie junto con Kinomoto

- ¿Es cierto eso?- preguntaba una de las fans de Lee

- S...si Shaoran y yo somos...somos novios - hablaba sonrojada Sakura

- Así es – apoyaba el joven de oscuros ojos cafés a su supuesta novia, abrazándola para que crean la mentira y claro la bella flor de cerezo se puso mas roja al sentir los brazos del muchacho que le rodeaban la cintura

- Para que no duden Lee besara a su novia – dijo Daidoji agarrando su cámara de video para filmar ese beso

- ¡¿QUEEE?! – gritaron Sakura y Shaoran, observándose a la cara rojos como una cerecita

- ¿Lee recuerda que Sakura es tu novia que tiene de malo ?n_n – interrogo Chieko también muy divertido, a lo que el muchacho de porte soberbio le miro con esa cara de enojo que el tiene

- Lee solo acércate al rostro de Sakura lo mas cerca posible , como si la fueras a besar, yo los cubriré para que no se den cuenta esas chicas – instruía Daidoji de muy cerca a SyS, hablándoles bajito

Entonces los dos hicieron caso a Tomoyo, Shaoran cerro los ojos para fingir el beso acercándose lo mas que pudo a Kinomoto, Sakura se sintió muy nerviosa al ver que Lee se acercaba mas y mas... solo lo veía venir, ese rostro tan hermoso, perfecto y tierno tan próximo al de ella, las mejillas de ambos adquirieron rubor y aun mas cuando hubo un leve roce entre sus labios, Lee inmediatamente supo que debía detenerse, permaneciendo de esta manera por unos segundos .

- Muy bien Lee n_n – Dijo Yoshida dándole una palmada en la espalda a Shaoran

Ese simple empujón fue suficiente para que sus labios de ambos se uniesen en uno solo, SyS al se, abrieron sus ojos lo mas que pudieron.

- ¿mmm? – es lo único que alcanzaron a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes y el joven de ojos marrones, ya que sus labios estaban siendo muy bien ocupados, los rostro de los dos se tornaron a un rojo encendido

- ¡AHHHHH!- Gritaron ambos al unísono, mirándose cara a cara dieron un salto hacia atrás separándose el uno del otro, por lo que había pasado.

- Vaya – desilusionadas las estudiantes se marcharon poco a poco

- Es mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas – Tomoyo agarro una mano izquierda de Lee y la derecha de Sakura las unió, para que caminaran tomados de la mano –Lee tu debes acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa

- Otra vez están caminando como robots – Dijo Yoshida – será mejor que los acompañemos n_nU

Así se pusieron en marcha Daidoji , Chieko y la parejita

- Ese es el departamento de Lee – señalaba Chieko

- Queda a unas cuadras de nuestro Colegio, ah por esa razón el joven Lee no trae su moto – comentaba la bella joven de ojos azules – pero desde mañana deberá traer su vehículo, ya que tendrá que ir a la casa de Sakura que esta algo lejos para recogerla y así ambos vengan juntos al Colegio ,como una pareja de enamorados ¿de acuerdo Lee?

Pero Kinomoto y Shaoran seguían sin decir palabra alguna, caminando de esa forma tan graciosa como robots, tomados de la mano.

- Izquier..Dos...Tres...Cuatro…Izquier...Dos...Tres. .. – Recitaba Yoshida ,como si SyS estuvieran marchando, en realidad eso parecía n_nU

Ya en la casa de Kinomoto

- Muy bien Lee, cumpliste hasta ahora excelentemente tu función de novio de Sakura – felicitaba Daidoji

- ¡ QUE DIJISTE ! - lanzo un grito al cielo Touya -¡ES...ESTE MOCOSO Y SAKURA!

- Si, ¿que no lo sabia? – Agrego el inocente Chieko – ya se besaron y todo n_n – Yoshida miro al hermano de Sakura - ¿Por qué? ...¿eh?...o_o U

- ¡TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A MI MONSTRUO! – Tomándolo del cuello de su uniforme a Shaoran

- Ah... – suspiraba aburrido Lee - aparte esto...

- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO CHIQUILLO! – sacudiéndolo al no obtener respuesta de Lee - ¡ES CIERTO SI O NO!

- ¡BASTA YA SUELTALO! –Trataba de calmar la valiente Sakura a su receloso y apuesto hermano mayor

- ¿Y quien es el, el novio de verdad de Sakura? – preguntaba Chieko sorprendido y preocupado por el pobre Shaoran

- ¿El novio de verdad ?- hablaba el joven de cabello negro mas tranquilo por lo que había escuchado - ¿eso quiere decir que Sakura y el mocoso este...

- Si...y ya suéltame – dijo Lee enfadado haciendo que Touya lo soltara, quitando de las manos el cuello de su uniforme que el joven Kinomoto agarraba

- ¿ Pero y ese beso ?que dice este otro chiquillo – interrogaba el hijo mayor de Fujitaka

- Pues eso si fue real – otra vez metió la pata Chieko

Lee le lanzo a Yoshida un mirada asesina para que cerrase de una vez su bocota ¬ ¬ * / • • U

- ¡¿ QUEEEE? ! ¡YO LO MATO! – pero fue detenido por Sakura y Tomoyo agarrándolo cada una de un brazo , al guapísimo hermano de Sakura

- Yo me voy – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho a paso lento Shaoran, ya que no le tenia ningún miedo a Touya ,después de todo Lee era un gran experto en las artes marciales ,no hizo nada en contra de el hermano mayor de Sakura ,por eso por ser el hermano de la flor de cerezo

- Espérame Lee –corrió su amigo tras el muchacho de cabello marrón , ya que se encontraba distraído viendo el enojo de Touya

- ¡MOCOSO VEN ACA ! ¡USTEDES SUELTENME!- ordenaba Touya gruñendo

- ¡Hermano ya te dije que Shaoran solo es mi amigo!

- ¡Y DE CUANDO AQUÍ LOS AMIGOS SE BESAN! ¡¿A VER?!

- Pues...- muy roja la flor de cerezo, no sabiendo que responder a Touya – je, je, je

Ya mas lejos

- ¿Quién era esa persona? nunca había visto a alguien tan irritado, no me digas que en vez de fingir ser el novio de Sakura, ¿eres algo así como el amante n_n? – pregunto Yoshida a lo que Lee

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Ese tipo es el hermano mayor de Kinomoto!

-¿Su hermano? , vaya, pues te llevas muy mal con tu cuñado n_n

- Cállate – dijo Lee secamente.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana siguiente

El Joven de Cabello marrón se dirigía en su moto a su Colegio, pensaba en todo cuanto había ocurrido el día de ayer en su primer día de clases en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- ¿Un noviazgo?... - Se interrogaba así mismo, tratando de comprender como había formado parte de esa mentira, después de aceptar esa relación amorosa irreal, pasaron por muchos apuros.

Al llegar a su Colegio muchas adolescentes lo observaron admirándolo, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención, era inevitable no mirarlo, ese uniforme de color negro le sentaba muy bien, estaciona su vehículo para descender de la misma, quitándose los lentes oscuros de motociclista que usa el, para luego dirigirse a su casillero, después ingresando a su salón respectivo coloca su maleta en el pupitre y se sienta, aun tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente por haberse hecho participe de aquel noviazgo de ficción, el amor era algo que a el no le importaba, soñar con un romance se le hacia demasiado cursi y una novia seria para el como perder el tiempo, era el concepto que Shaoran tenia con respecto a ese sentimiento, por esas razones nunca pensó en tener una relación amorosa con nadie, eso quería decir que sus labios, esos labios tan deseados por muchas, habían sido besados solo y únicamente por la afortunada Sakura Kinomoto .

- Muy buenos días joven Lee – lo saludaba la bella joven de ojos azules

- Buenos días

- ¿Y Sakura?

- No lo se, seguramente se le hizo tarde

- Pero Lee, ¿no quedamos ayer en que debían venir juntos?

- Daidoji acepte esa farsa, sin embargo...eso no quiere decir que vaya a comportarme de una manera que no son comunes a mi forma de ser – secamente contesto el joven de ojos intensos, fue interrumpida su conversación ya que había llegado Yoshida

- Buenos días a todos amigos ¿eh y tu novia Lee ?

- Ahhhh – cerrando los ojos suspiraba algo mal humorado Shaoran

- Saliste muy temprano con tu moto pensé que la ibas a recoger, aparte te veo algo extraño ¿te pasa algo malo?

- Nada – contesto Lee tan cortante como siempre

En ese instante hizo su aparición una figura muy bella que era digna de admirarse.

- Buenos días Tomoyo, Chieko, .Lee...digo Shaoran – ingresa la hermosa Sakura, dirigiéndose a su sitio

- Buenos días – respondía fríamente el joven dejando de mirarla para luego observar la ventana

- Hola Sakura, pero esa no es la forma de saludar a tu novio – acercándose a ella Daidoji, hablando en voz baja – el esperaba que le des un beso por lo menos en la mejilla

- ¿E...en serio Tomoyo?

- Si, Sakura por que crees que esta tan enojado y serio –apoyaba mintiendo Chieko n_n, ya sabemos que Shaoran siempre ha sido serio –...después de todo deben convencer a nuestros compañeros

- Pero ese noviazgo no es real ¿Y si se molesta? – Preguntaba la dulce Kinomoto

- Mas se molestara si no cumples tu función aparentando ser buena novia, ¿o no vez como esta? – Convencía Daidoji a su amiga

- De...De acuerdo – contesta la preciosa Japonesa, sonrojándose se inclina, Lee estaba distraído mirando a través de la ventana, de repente siente que alguien le da un suave beso en la mejilla

- ¿mmm? – observa a Sakura que se alejaba de su rostro y como describir como se encontraba el pobre de Lee al recibir ese beso inesperado de ella, sus mejillas se tornaron a unos muy rojos, Kinomoto se encontraba igual, se sentó inmediatamente a su pupitre avergonzada bajando la cabeza

- ¿Lee que te pareció el beso de Sakura? tu deseo fue concedido - comentaba sonriendo Daidoji

- Yo...n...por que... – no podían salir palabras coherentes de Shaoran - ¿que demonios me pasa? acaso ella me...gusta...no puede ser, si la acabo de conocer, yo jamás me guió por el aspecto de las personas, seguramente se trata de otra cosa, no puedo negar que Kinomoto me simpatiza, pero hasta ahí, además soñar con esas tonterías es solo para ilusos - Trataba de convencerse a si mismo Shaoran

El Joven Lee ciertamente no se guía de la apariencia de una persona, por eso se negaba a ese sentir que Sakura le producía, pero sin saberlo le estaba empezando a gustar Kinomoto, cierto ella era bastante hermosa, cualquier joven se sentiría atraído por la bella flor de cerezo, pero a Shaoran lo que realmente le atraía de ella sin darse cuenta, era su dulce forma de ser .

- Me siento algo mareado - decía para si mismo Lee

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntaba la flor de cerezo ya que Lee se encontraba algo desorientado

- Si – indico Lee soñoliento

Ya en la salida Shaoran lleva a Sakura en su moto a casa por sugerencia, no por orden de Daidoji, había un problema Lee estaba tan dormitado durante todo el día.

- ¿Shaoran estas seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Si – respondió Lee a Kinomoto

- De verdad no me estas mintiendo

- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, todo el día me has estado preguntando eso, déjame en paz! – Lee respondió a la flor de cerezo de una forma muy grosera, aunque Shaoran siempre es serio jamás era tan descortés y menos con alguien como Kinomoto que le producía una inclinación afectiva, dicho esto se marcho con su moto, dejando a una Sakura afligida

Unos metros mas lejos a Lee se le nubla la vista perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que el motociclista que no es otro que Shaoran tiene una caída horrible.

- ¡SHAORAN! – grita Sakura muy impresionada, corriendo hacia, Lee había perdido el conocimiento, sin contener su desesperación Sakura comienza a llorar temiendo lo peor, las personas que vieron ese accidente llamaron a una ambulancia.

- Shaoran... – hablaba Sakura entrecortadamente por causa de su llanto, una de sus lagrima cae en la mejilla de Lee y...

- Q...que me paso –abriendo con dificultad esos bellos ojos marrones

- Estas bien – pregunta algo aliviada Kinomoto

- Si - Shaoran trata de reincorporarse, pero no lo logra, cayendo en los brazos de Sakura

- Espera debes reposar – suplica Sakura a Lee

- Ya te dije que me encuentro... – separándose un poco de ella , logra ver el rostro de la bella muchacha de cabello castaño que se encontraba llorando, Shaoran no podía creerlo que esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda derramaban tantas lagrimas por el, después de cómo la trato aun ella se preocupaba – yo... – decae nuevamente perdiendo el sentido - ¡Shaoran! - es lo único que alcanza a escuchar Lee

Después de mucho tiempo Shaoran recupera el conocimiento, lo primero que logra divisar es el angelical rostro de Sakura, ella había llorado mucho.

- ¿Kinomoto? – Observa desconcertado el muchacho de mirada intensa, se encontraba recostado en una cama y en una habitación que no conocía - ¿donde estoy? – Sentándose en la cama

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien

- Al escuchar esto Sakura le da un inesperado y calido abrazo, nuevamente sus lagrimas se hicieron presentes – Que bueno...me preocupe mucho... – sollozaba la quinceañera

- Kinomoto... - pensó Shaoran, no podía creer que existiese en el mundo una persona tan dulce y encantadora como ella, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, escucho latir su corazón cada vez con mayor intensidad, entonces tubo muchas ganas de tener a la flor de cerezo lo mas cerca posible de el, delicadamente la estrecho entre sus brazos correspondiendo a la muestra de cariño de Sakura – descuida estoy bien... – Hablo suavemente Shaoran cerca del oído de la joven

- Sakura al tenerlo tan cerca sintió una repentina agitación y nerviosismo que hacen que se ruborice - el es tan calido...

- ¿En que lugar me encuentro? – pregunto Lee

- Esta es mi habitación, pero descansa un poco mas – ayuda a recostarse a Lee en la cama

- ¿Tu habitación?

- Si – poniéndole un paño mojado en la frente al joven Shaoran – la segunda vez que perdiste el conocimiento llego la ambulancia, me indicaron que no te paso nada por la caída que tuviste, aunque tenias mucha fiebre y que debías reposar

- ¿Fiebre? Debe ser por el cambio de clima – recuerdan Lee vivía hasta hace poco en Hong Kong, la temperatura es muy calurosa en esta bella isla tropical, tratando de ponerse de pie Shaoran – ya me encuentro bien, será mejor que me retire no quiero incomodarte

- No descuida, descansa un poco mas, por favor ...- la linda Sakura lo miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes que le suplicaban, el no pudo contradecirla, Lee se encontraba algo agotado, no tardo en dormirse

- Sakura acaricio suavemente la mejilla del rostro de Shaoran, se veía tan tierno, apacible durmiendo a lo que Sakura...

– Realmente tiene un rostro muy bello parece un angelito y cuando duerme se ve tan indefenso... dócil... –decía Kinomoto, instintivamente la bella flor de cerezo desplaza su mano delicadamente hasta los labios de Lee, con sus dedos los acaricia, mirando esos labios, tocando esos labios...eran tan suaves...tan delicados...tan deseables..., experimentando mil y un sensaciones, al mismo tiempo sin poder detener esos sentimientos que Lee le producía, se acerco a los labios de Shaoran y los beso, suavemente ruborizándose a la vez, después de un tiempo retiro sus labios de los del chico de cabello marrón, tan delicadamente, se sentía tan extraña y culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, había besado al muchacho sin su consentimiento...pero por alguna razón también tan complacida. La cabeza de la bella joven ahora reposaba en el pecho de Shaoran - ¿Por qué lo bese? me siento tan bien de esta manera...¿el me gusta?..pero...es por que somos amigos ..solo es por eso... – reflexionaba y repensaba Sakura, poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que se durmió profundamente, ahí junto al hermoso joven Lee .

En una habitación de la casa de la familia Kinomoto, dormía en una cama ajena un mas que apuesto joven, poco a poco abrió sus bellos ojos color marrón, observando a su alrededor un dormitorio muy bien ordenado, de pronto sintió algo o alguien muy calido y agradable que descansaba sobre su pecho, bajo la vista para observar de que podría tratarse, que cosa desprendía tanta calidez y...ahí estaba ella, ahí junto a el, al sentir esa cercanía nuevamente su corazón se le acelera, sus mejillas se tornan a un color rosa, Sakura se veía tan tierna, hermosa y a la vez tan indefensa, una frágil figura que tenia que ser amparada contra todo mal,entonces Lee sintió un increíble deseo de protegerla, mirándola dulcemente, acaricia la mejilla de la muchacha de cabello castaño, que reposaba en el, no intentando separarse de la bella muchacha .

- ¿Por que me siento tan a gusto de esta manera? - el joven Lee ahora dirige su mirada hacia la parte superior de la habitación - - observándola nuevamente, ahora el se encuentra con los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que lo veían, a lo que Shaoran dirige su vista a ella, tan profundamente, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro, el tiempo ya no existía, tenían tantos sentimientos confusos, a la vez también sentían que crecía algo en su interior desde que se conocieron, algo que no podían describir con simples palabras, la preciosa Kinomoto le regala una sonrisa hermosa a Shaoran, no quitándole la vista, a lo que Lee le corresponde dibujando levemente una sonrisa, que solo a ella le puede dar, experimentaba sensaciones de paz y felicidad, ignorando todo lo que les rodeaba, pero...


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡AY MOCOSO! – ciertamente no se podía ignorar al oportuno Touya n_nU y menos con el rugido de león que había lanzado, el hermano mayor de la flor de cerezo ingreso a la habitación de Sakura sin tocar la puerta, horrorizado por lo que veían sus ojos – ¡ ¿SAKURA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

- ¡ Hermano! – tanto Lee y Sakura se separan automáticamente - ¿a q..que te refieres ?

- ¡¿COMO QUE A QUE ME REFIEERO?! ¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO! ¡¿QUE HACE ESTE CHIQUILLO EN TU CUARTO A ESTAS HORAS , DE PASO EN TU CAMA Y TU ENCIMA DE EL?!

- En..encima , hay no exageres hermano solo estaba...

- ¡QUE NO EXAJERE! ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBA PENSAR SI TU Y ESTE ESTAN EN UNA HABITACION DURMIENDO A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE ¡EL MOCOSO AHÍ RECOSTADOTE! ¡MIRANDOSE AMBOS COMO BORREGOS A MEDIO MORIR!

- Pues... – Sakura nuevamente observa a Lee , sus miradas coinciden una vez mas de los dos ,sonrojándose al tope ,no dejando de verse – yo...yo...

- ¡ _ *! – Esto no favoreció en nada al humor de Touya ,dirigiéndose hacia ellos con pasos que hacían temblar toda la casa ,como si fuera un verdadero gigante monstruo que gruñía diciendo - ¡SERA MEJOR QUE ME DIGAN LA VERDAD, PASO ALGO AQUÍ!

- ¿De que hablas? – interrogo Lee frunciendo el ceño

- ¡MIRA CHIQUILLO YO NO NACI AYER! ¡USTEDES DOS TUVIERON ESO!

- ¿Eso? – por SyS no logrando comprender - ¿Cómo que eso?

- ¡PUES ,SI EL MONSTRUO Y EL MOCOSO HICIERON ALGO INDEVIDO!

- ¿mmm? – los inocentes de Lee y Kinomoto prácticamente no entendían a lo que se refería el joven de cabello negro

- ¿GGGRRRRR , ME REFIERO...A ..PUES...SI...? QUE...SI...USTEDES...TUVIERON...in...in...INTIM IDAD?

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – gritaron Sakura y Shaoran ,rojos como un tomate maduro

- ¡Q...QUE TONTERIAS ESTAS DICIENDO! –Le respondió muy enojado Shaoran, aunque aun continuaba con la cara toda roja

- ¡ Sha...Shaoran tiene razón! ¡¿como se te ocurre pensar algo así? ! – reprochaba Sakura , al igual de roja que Lee - además el solo estaba recostado en mi cama

- ¡NO SEAS SIN VERGÜENZA MONSTRUO! ¡¿NO TE FIJASTE QUE HORA ES?!

- No – mira el reloj la flor de cerezo - ¡¿Las once y media de la noche ?! ¡pe..pero eso no quiere decir nada ! ¿o viste algo mas?

- ¡Si , tu y ese se estaban mirando horrible, como si hubiera pasado algo! ¡quien me garantiza que no sucedió algo , antes de que yo llegara ! – de verdad que era bastante celoso Touya viendo fantasmas donde no los hay =_= U , el hijo primogénito de Fujitaka siempre sobreprotegía a su hermana ya que para el, ella siempre seria el tesoro mas valioso que cuido y cuidaría durante toda su vida - ¡ explícame entonces por que estaban tan pegados ! – por la pregunta que hizo el joven de cabello negro, Sakura recordó ese beso que le robo al joven Lee mientras dormía

- Pu...pues...Sh..Shaoran...fue a caer...- explicaba muy nerviosa Sakura

- ¡¿Encima de ti?! – interrogaba Touya

- Si, pero eso fue por que el se...

- ¡NO NECESITO ESCUCHAR NADA MAS! – doblando las parte de su camisa en las que se meten los brazos, para dar una golpiza según el, al mocoso insolente

- Este tipo, ya no lo soporto mas, sino fuera por que es el hermano mayor de ella yo ... - pensaba enojado Lee

- ¡¿Hermano que piensas hacer?! - interponiéndose entre ellos

- ¡ Quítate monstruo! – ordenaba Touya

- ¡ No! ¡Shaoran tuvo un accidente con su moto, por eso se encuentra en esta habitación ! – le grito Sakura

- Ac...accidente ¡¿a ti te paso algo malo Sakura ?! – pregunto Touya muy preocupado

- No ,pero...

- Que bueno – suspiro aliviado el apuesto joven Kinomoto

- Este sujeto... - entonces Shaoran se dio cuenta de el gran cariño que Touya le tenia a la flor de cerezo - Será mejor que me retire - dice esto marchándose a paso firme

- ¿ Pero Shaoran, aun no te has recuperado por completo? - cuestiona Sakura angustiada

- Ya me encuentro mejor y... – mirando a Touya – no quiero ocasionarte mas problemas

- No te preocupes por eso, además el doctor me dijo que tomaras esto cada 6:00 horas – entregándole unas pastillas – así que es mejor que te quedes hasta que sanes...

- En ese caso – guardando las tabletas en su bolsillo de su pantalón Lee – las tomare en mi casa, gracias y hasta mañana - dice esto seriamente retirándose sin vacilar el joven de mirada intensa

- Shaoran... – miraba tristemente Sakura a su amigo obstinado marcharse , ya cuando se escucho que se cerraba la puerta principal de la casa - ¡hermano ya estarás contento!

- No es mi culpa, como me iba a imaginar que ese chiquillo tubo un accidente, pero creo que se recupero rápido – mirando su reloj Touya - Es cierto ya es muy tarde, solo vine a traer un paquete que me lo encargo papá , nos vemos monstruo – se retira de la habitación el guapo Touya, dejando a su monstruo muy preocupada por el mocoso n_n ( je je je lo siento SyS por los apodos, obvio que Sakura jamás seria un monstruo y el lindo Shaoran en muy maduro para su edad)

Llegando Lee a su departamento

- Bienvenido Lee, debiste estar muy ocupado – lo recibía cordialmente Chieko que se encontraba escuchando música en la sala- ¿te sientes bien? vienes con una cara

- Si – dirigiéndose a su habitación el joven de porte soberbio

Unos minutos mas tarde

- Lee – Yoshida tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Shoaran – ¿puedo pasar Lee?

- Si – responde con flojera el muchacho de ojos marrón que aun tenia síntomas de esa fiebre

- ¿Aun estas con fiebre?

- ¿mmm? ¿ y tu de cómo sabes que yo...?

- Pues...por una persona que acaba de llamar por teléfono – señalaba Chieko - ¿tomaste las tabletas que te recetaron? Sakura me recomendó mucho que te lo recordara cada seis horas.

- ¿Las tabletas? – Shaoran las saco de su bolsillo ,las había olvidado por completo

- Lee si no las tomas, no te podrás recuperar rápido, traeré un poco de agua - comentaba Chieko

Diez minutos después suena el teléfono de el departamento de Shaoran .

- Si hola, habla Lee

- ¿Shaoran ? – decía Sakura

- ¿Kinomoto...que pasa?

- Nada solo quería preguntarte como estas y si tomaste tus tabletas

- Si, ya estoy mejor

- Que bueno , me preocupaste mucho...de verdad no se que hubiera hecho si algo malo te llegase a pasar – señalaba la flor de cerezo ,de la otra línea el chico de cabellos marrón se sorprendido por las palabras de Kinomoto guardando unos segundos de silencio ruborizándose

-...lo siento – indicaba Sakura

- ¿eh ?

- Por lo ocurrido en mi casa

- Descuida...no me paso nada ¿o si ?

- No, pero sabes me siento aliviada que te encuentres mejor, ahora descansa, mañana nos vemos en el Colegio

- Si – colgando el teléfono Lee

- Sakura es una persona encantadora ¿verdad Lee? – comentaba Chieko – ella podría conquistar ese corazón tan soberbio ¿no lo crees?

- Buenas noches – se retira a su cuarto Shaoran tratando de no dar importancia a las palabras de su amigo

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido, Sakura se encargo de cuidar muy bien a su guapo novio, estas actitudes hacían que en el joven Lee aumentara en gran magnitud algo mas que amistad por la flor de cerezo, descubriendo en ella múltiples cualidades, la quinceañera era tan adorable, tan dulce, tan linda, esa calidez que el no podía ignorar y resistir .

Un día entre los días el joven de bellos ojos marrones caminaba muy pensativo por los patios de su inmenso Colegio, pensaba como ya se le había hecho costumbre en ella...en Sakura, uno de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo que caían de los árboles fue a dar a la mano izquierda de Shaoran, una vez recibida en la palma la parte mas bella de la flor, el la contempla recordando a la vez a su novia de apariencia, creando la imagen angelical del rostro de Sakura...

- Como puedo estar pensando en ella – moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados negando a su amor el atormentado Lee - yo...¿eh? – su mirada se fijo ahora en la muchacha de bellos ojos verdes esmeralda

Kinomoto se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre, aunque acompañada por alguien, ese alguien estaba agarrando el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos acercándolo hacia el, como si la fuera a besar, Shaoran sentía que le hervía la sangre de rabia y coraje viendo como esa persona se acercaba cada vez mas a su Sakura .

- ¡ESE IMBECIL QUE TRATA DE HACER ! – corrió velozmente hacia donde se encontraban ellos ,cuando el lindo receloso novio llego donde su ángel - ¡ SUELTA A SAKURA AHORA ! – grita furioso Lee, tomándola de la cintura con ambos brazos atrayéndola hacia el, apartándola de ese chico

- ¿eh ? – interrogo el chico desconocido para Lee

- Sha...Shaoran – Kinomoto se sorprende ante la actitud del joven de mirada intensa, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo

El muchacho que Shaoran observaba con una mirada asesina (aun así se ve guapísimo Lee n_n ) ,ese joven tan apuesto que Lee miraba con furia tenia el cabello negro azulado, lentes que lucían muy bien en el , casi la misma altura de el hermoso Shaoran, se veía a simple vista que era muy gentil .

- Tu debes ser Lee – indicaba el insolente ,claro insolente para Lee

- ¡ Así es ! ¡¿y quien diablos eres tu?! ¡¿que intentabas hacerle a Sakura?!

- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa mucho gusto y no le hacia nada malo –comentaba Eriol a Shaoran

- ¡No te creo nada , te advierto que Sakura es mi novia y no voy a dejar que le faltes al respeto de esa manera! – amenazaba Lee al joven ingles, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar las palabras de el chico hermoso de cabello marrón , ya que Lee había dicho, no había gritado que el y ella eran enamorados – vamos – agarro de la mano a Sakura marchándose SyS, sin darle la oportunidad de explicar a Eriol por que estaba tan cerca de su Sakura, Kinomoto se encontraba algo confundida, siguiendo calladamente a su apuesto novio

- Lee es muy celoso n_n – comentaba para si mismo Chieko que observaba todo calladamente

- Es cierto, se esta poniendo muy emocionante – apoyaba Daidoji grabando con su cámara de video todo lo que acontecía

- Tomoyo – dijo asombrado Yoshida – cuando llegaste

- No puedo desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de filmar a Sakurita junto a Lee

Mientras tanto Hiragizawa se había quedado observando a la pareja hasta que se dirigieron a otro patio doblando a la derecha, entonces Yoshida junto a Daidoji se acercaron a el .

- Hola – saludaba Yoshida al muchacho ingles

- Buenas tardes joven Hiragizawa – decía Tomoyo

- Buenos tardes señorita Daidoji y... - mirando a Chieko con su peculiar amabilidad Eriol – ...aun no conozco tu nombre

- Bueno , mi nombre es Chieko Yoshida

- Es un gusto y yo me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa

- ¿Eres nuevo en este Colegio? – preguntaba Yoshida

- No, me marche por unos meses ya que tenia que resolver algunos problemas en Inglaterra, una vez resueltos regrese a este país

- Ya veo...no quiero parecer imprudente, pero por que estabas tan cerca de la novia de mi amigo Lee - interrogaba Chieko nuevamente con la cortesía que le caracterizaba a el

- ¿Ahhh? eso, es que le entro algo en uno de sus ojos a Sakura, lo único que hacia era revisarla para ver si no le había paso nada malo, creo que tu amigo confundido las cosas – explicaba Hiragizawa divertido

- Así que eso fue lo que paso je je je n_n – respondía Yoshida sonriendo por el desacierto de su buen amigo Shaoran

- ¿El joven Lee proviene de una Dinastía muy importante en Hong Kong ,no es así? – insinuaba Eriol

- Si , pero... – afirmaba Tomoyo - ¿Cómo lo sabes ?

- Simple, todas las personas de este Colegio hablan de el, Lee es muy popular ,hasta podría apostar todo mi dinero que no hay nadie que no lo reconozca en cuanto lo vea y supe que era el de inmediato por las buenas y acertadas descripciones que me dieron sobre Shaoran Lee - hablaba Eriol – además de todo es el novio de Sakura

- ¡ Hablando de eso debo grabarlos ! , es que se ven tan lindos cuando están juntos ahhhhhh – se alejo Tomoyo muy rápido donde se encontraba su pareja predilecta – hasta pronto

- Vaya , nunca cambiara Daidoji – decía Eriol

- Es cierto debo tomarle fotografías a Lee – indicaba Chieko ,entonces Eriol observa que Yoshida tenia colgado en su cuello una cámara fotográfica =_=

- ¿Tu también... ? – interrogaba Hiragizawa

- En mi antiguo Colegio era uno de los encargados para sacar fotos, así que las hermanas de Lee me pidieron de favor que tomara fotografías de el – señalaba Yoshida alejándose detrás de sus amigos – nos vemos Hiragizawa

- Si – indicaba el muchacho de cabello negro azulado, con su típica sonrisa de gentileza

El joven de cabello marrón caminaba muy enojado sin articular palabra alguna, entonces se dio cuenta que no había soltado para nada la mano de la flor de cerezo, no le importo, su furia era mas fuerte que su vergüenza .

- ¿Shaoran estas enfadado? – cuestionaba la valiente Sakura

- No, no estoy enfadado – respondía Lee muy enojado

De repente la muchacha de cabello castaño se detuvo, dejando de caminar

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Shaoran mirándola y vio que ella veía a alguien, esa persona no era otro que Oozora que se encontraba besando a una nueva muchacha

Sakura observando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mirando a esa persona que tanto quería con otra que no era ella, aunque ese chico le había roto el corazón, Kinomoto aun no lo había olvidado, clara prueba fue que le producía dolor viéndolo con esa joven, en los hermosos ojos de la joven aparece un brillo de tristeza, que indicaban que sus lagrimas deseaban hacerse presentes .

Shaoran observo a su amiga con melancolía, no le gustaba verla tan afligida, al mismo tiempo sintió en su alma mucha tristeza, al parecer Kinomoto aun quería mucho a Takashi, entonces solo pudo hacer algo que le dictaba su corazón, algo que solo se debía concretar en ese instante, en ese momento tan difícil para ella, Sakura siente un pequeño apretón de mano que provenía del muchacho de cabello marrón, entonces la adolescente de mirada calida observo el rostro de su amigo, encontrándose con los ojos intensos del joven Lee, esos hermoso ojos marrones que la observaban directamente a los suyos " No llores , yo estoy a tu lado" eran lo que reflejaba, esa mirada de apoyo y animo que se podía percibir, sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras, a ella se le quitaron las ganas de llorar dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Lee y la muchacha Kinomoto se encaminaron cogidos de la mano hacia la salida del Colegio, pasando por el lado de Oozora, los amigos que fingían ante los demás tener una relación amorosa .

- Aaaaahhh parece una novela romántica – señalaba Daidoji con su cámara de video

- Tienes razón – apoyaba Yoshida con su cámara fotográfica

- Este ángulo para grabarlos y fotografiarlos es muy bueno, te felicito por haberlo encontrado Chieko - felicitaba Tomoyo a Yoshida

- No , no es para tanto – añadía el chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros

Ese día dejo muy claro las cosas tanto al joven Lee y a Sakura , la muchacha de ojos verdes esmeralda se dio cuenta que Shaoran era un gran apoyo para ella .El muchacho de ojos cafés oscuro no pudo evitar pensar que Kinomoto aun quería a Oozora, seguramente si Takashi la amaría igual, Sakura sin dudarlo lo dejaría por Oozora , esta realidad lo deprimió mucho, se hizo a la idea de evitar por todos los medios que Kinomoto no despierte mas en el intereses románticos .

* * *

nota de la autora: lo siento mucho pero aki no aparece kero porque en este fic sakura es una persona comun y corriente igual lo digo de shaoran...espero que me conprendan y espero que no se enfanden conmigo ademas con touya ya tenemos suficientes regañones


	5. Chapter 5

Los días que vinieron fueron muy difíciles especialmente para el joven Lee, Eriol hacia enojar a Shaoran acercándose tanto a Kinomoto, aunque a Shaoran le habían explicado de esa confusión que tubo seguía igual de celoso, el muchacho de mirada intensa no podía evitar sentir celos, igualmente le fue imposible ignorar los sentimientos que tenia por Sakura, era algo inevitable para el, sentía que en vez de olvidar ese sentimiento, cada vez crecía mas y mas conforme el tiempo transcurría, obstinadamente se negaba aceptarlo tratándola con indiferencia muchas veces .

Una mañana los alumnos comentaban que muy pronto se llevaría a cabo un baile en el Colegio . Ya en el descanso Yoshida y Lee caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su salón respectivo .

- ¿ Lee cuando invitaras a Sakura ? – interrogaba respetuosamente Chieko

- Por que debo participar en esas tonterías – respondía Shaoran de mala gana

- Si no la invitas tal vez Hiragizawa lo haga y quien sabe n_n

- Grrrr – pensaba muy enojado Lee por lo que había dicho su amigo – aj...tendré que hacerlo – a Shaoran en realidad le daba pena invitarla, encubriéndose como siempre con su actitud de insensibilidad y frialdad ,aunque por mas que lo negara mil veces le agradaba la idea de asistir con Sakura a ese dichoso baile

- Sakura , confeccionare los trajes que llevaran Lee y tu , se verán tan lindos ambos, perfecta combinación de belleza – decía Daidoji con estrellitas que brillaban de emoción en sus hermosos ojos azules ,aunque la cambia drásticamente por una de preocupación observando a su amiga algo deprimida - ¿te sucede algo malo Sakura?

- No, solo que hace tiempo pensé en ir a esta fiesta junto con Oozora

- Sakura no lo has podido olvidar ¿verdad?

- No, aunque...

- ¡Oh! joven Lee, Chieko buenos días – saludaba Tomoyo

- ¿Eh? – Sakura observo a Shaoran algo angustiada por la repentina llegada de su querido amigo Lee – Ho...hola Shaoran , Chieko

Ambos jóvenes habían ingresado al salón, justo para escuchar esa conversación .

- Buenos días – saludo Lee cortantemente, tomando asiento en su pupitre, el cerraba los ojos cruzando los brazos, para luego observar por la ventana que tenia su curso

- Buenos días amigas – comenta Chieko mirando a su amigo tristemente, el joven Yoshida era muy suspicaz, se había dado cuenta que esa plática que escucharon sin querer había lastimado a su amigo

- Que demonios me pasa ,por que tengo que sentir esto , soy un verdadero estùpido si me estoy enamorando de ella , seria el colmo amar a alguien que no corresponde a mis sentimientos ,no me interesa en lo mas mínimo Kinomoto...pero entonces...por que me duele tanto...el corazón - pensaba Shaoran con tristeza observando a través de la ventana como caían lentamente los pétalos de cerezo

- Muy buenos días – ingresaba Hiragizawa al curso – disculpen pero el titular de mi salón me pidió que entregase estos documentos a los encargados del servicio del día de hoy - una vez entregados se dirigía hacia Kinomoto y los demás saludándolos

- Joven Lee usted va asistir al baile ¿verdad? – pregunta Daidoji incentivándolo para que invite a Sakura

- No – responde fríamente el muchacho tercamente – a mi no me interesan esas tonterías – ante esta respuesta le causa aflicción a la flor de cerezo , bajándole el animo

- No seas tan egoísta Lee ,en pensar solo en ti – comentaba Eriol calmadamente

- No es el momento Hiragizawa – indicaba Yoshida , el conocía perfectamente a Shaoran y sabia que no debían seguir presionándole

- ¿Que solo pienso en mi? – responde Shaoran - si este sujeto supiera que...

- Lee tu eres el novio de Sakura te corresponde solo a ti llevarla al baile es tu obligación , si fuera mi pareja con gusto la llevaría – indicaba Eriol con gentileza, para que cambiara de opinión

- ¡Si te preocupa tanto invítala tu, ya estoy mas que arto de seguir aparentando este...!- contiene a tiempo sus palabras Shaoran -...déjenme en paz – retirándose Lee muy molesto del lugar , el chico de cabello pelirrojo fue tras de Shaoran , para tratar de hablar con el

- Sakura sintió que se le oprimía el corazón de pena, pensando en las palabras de su amigo - Seguramente se aburrió de seguir mintiendo con respecto a nuestra relación, quizás a Shaoran le interesa otra persona...he sido un poco egoísta , lo mejor seria acabar con esta...pero yo no ...¿que debo hacer? - Sakura en el fondo sabia que no quería terminar con Lee , por muy irreal que fuera su noviazgo

- Lee espera – indicaba Yoshida alcanzando a su amigo – no te dejes dominar por los celos

- No estoy celoso -dijo

- ¿En serio? pues a mi me parece que si , de Oozora y de Hiragizawa, por que a ti te gusta Sakura , enamorarse de alguien no te hace inferior Lee ,amar es muy hermoso por muy doloroso que a veces parezca, no todo es sufrimiento también te dará gratos momentos que no olvidaras nunca y lo recordaras sin lamentos ,¿prefieres encontrarte en las mas profunda soledad sin haber experimentado ese sentimiento tan bello?

- ¡ Basta ! ¡¿que no te das cuenta de nada, no vez que Kinomoto quiere solo a Oozora , que sentido tiene que ella me llegue a gustar ,en serio piensas que es lo mejor , enamorarme de una persona que jamás me corresponderá ?!

- Pero Lee...

- ¡Pero nada! , no me vuelvas a hablar de esto – dice Shaoran caminando mas aprisa

Chieko se detuvo sin seguirlo mas , su amigo de alguna manera tenia razón ,Yoshida pensaba que Sakura con el tiempo podía llegar a enamorarse realmente de Lee ,pero también había la posibilidad de que no, después de todo nadie puede mandar en los sentimientos de una persona , sufrir por causa del amor era muy doloroso ,el chico de ojos negros no lo deseaba a nadie y menos a Shaoran ,ya que el muchacho de cabello pelirrojo entendía muy bien ese sufrimiento .

El joven de mirada intensa se dirigió al patio posterior del Colegio , en ese lugar había gran cantidad de árboles de cerezo ,el quinceañero de porte soberbio apoyo la espalda en el tronco de uno de estos árboles ,una flor de cerezo caía lentamente ,fue cogida por Lee ágil y delicadamente para no dañarla .

- Sakura ...- dijo el , viendo a esa flor que llevaba el mismo nombre de su cerezo

- Lee... – lo interrumpió una voz femenina que lo saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿mmm?- levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba -¿Richelieu que haces aquí ?

- Pues ...yo solo... – respondía con dificultad la joven Gina ,aunque se notaba mucha tristeza en sus ojos

(Gina Richelieu : Es una jovencita, su edad : 15 años , proviene de Francia , posee el cabello rubio natural , muy largo , bien cuidado , lacio ,faltando 10cm para llegar al suelo , sus ojos son de color celeste, es una muchacha realmente encantadora y hermosa , de carácter muy suave al mismo tiempo elegante ,su familia es muy adinerada al igual que de Lee (en el aspecto es muy parecida al personaje " Chii " del anime " Chovits " lo único que hay que cambiar es el color de los ojos ) , conoció a Shaoran hace dos años atrás ,en un viaje que hizo Lee a Francia , 6 meses después se reencontraron en el Colegio en Hong Kong y ahora en Tomoeda . Nota : no fue coincidencia estos últimos dos encuentros ,adivinen quien siguió a quien n_n) .

- Vine a...estudiar... – decía con dificultad la joven poseedora de bellos ojos celestes

- Ya veo – indicaba Shaoran tan serio como siempre – discúlpame pero quiero estar solo

- Yo...quiero...preguntarte algo – decía algo ruborizada la muchacha Gina acercándose a el – ¿es cierto que tu...que tu..tienes novia?

- ¿Novia? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ? –interrogaba Lee de mala gana

- Contesta a mi pregunta...por favor... – dijo delicadamente la bella joven francesa haciendo una reverencia ante el ,para recibir una respuesta

- A..así es – responde sonrojándose un poco Shaoran ,pensando en la hermosa Sakura

- Ya veo... – decía sollozando la joven de cabello rubio

- Si eso era todo... – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que vio lagrimas en el rostro de Gina

- ¿Qué te pasa? – interrogo Shaoran

- No..no me pasa nada – levanto su mirada triste observando esos bellos ojos marrones , acercándose a el , aun mas – la debes amar mucho ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué si la amo ? – se preguntaba así mismo Lee ,pensando en su Sakura sus ojos adquirieron un brillo hermoso y un rubor aun mas notorio en sus mejillas ,se veía tan tierno de esa manera

- ...- No necesito preguntar nada mas Gina comprendiendo a su amado , simplemente ella se lanzo a abrazar al joven tan perfecto que tenia delante de ella ,no pudiendo contenerse , rodeando el cuello de Shaoran con sus brazos ,hablando entrecortadamente por causa de sus lagrimas – Si la quieres...debes amarla tanto como yo amo a una persona

Shaoran no supo que hacer en ese instante , tampoco comprendió los sentimientos que expresaba la hermosa muchacha , no alejándola solo por que ella se encontraba en ese estado ,pero tampoco le correspondió , unos minutos después la bella joven se tranquilizo .

- Lee prométeme por favor que lucharas siempre por tu felicidad – rogaba Gina , aun abrazada a el – si no lo haces a tiempo sufrirás mucho , el amor no es para los cobardes...como lo soy yo...

- Richelieu... – dijo sorprendido Shaoran ,aun sin entender el significado de esas palabras

- Solo prométemelo...por favor..- suplicaba la hermosa Gina llorando

- Si ,te lo prometo – respondió Shaoran , al escuchar esta respuesta ella se alejo delicadamente quitando sus brazos de el , para así contemplar ese rostro tan hermoso que ella amaba – ¿pero por que me haces promet...? – la joven de rubio cabello poso sus dedos de su mano derecha delicadamente en los labios de su amor imposible

- Eso no importa ,lo único que interesa es que tu seas siempre feliz – dice Gina dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a Lee ,retirándose inmediatamente ,pero unos pasos mas adelante se detiene – recuerda nuestra promesa Lee y sabes...a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de el gran amor que le tengo a ese ser tan bello – dice Gina con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación alejándose por completo de Shaoran , el joven de porte soberbio la miraba sorprendido por las frases que dijo la joven Richelieu ,pero el chico de mirada intensa no deducía de que esa persona a quien ella amaba era el ( tan despistado como siempre n_nU)

- ¿Eh? – decía Chieko mirando a Gina que se alejaba de el joven de cabello marrón – vaya , vaya , el interés tienen pies n_n

- La señorita Richelieu acaba de acoplarse a mi salón – indicaba Hiragizawa - ¿la conoces ?

- Si , ella estudiaba en nuestro Colegio en Hong Kong

- Que coincidencia

- No ,a mi no me parece de ninguna manera que fue el destino , ella vino tras una persona n_n – decía Yoshida

En la salida

Shaoran no le dirigía palabra alguna a Sakura ,se comportaba aun mas reservado de lo que suele ser , pensando y reflexionando en todo las palabras de Richelieu ,se retiraba solo de su establecimiento , cuando Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en la puerta principal del Colegio dos alumnas se les acercaron , muy interesadas en cierta pelea de pareja que a ellas les convenía, por cierto jovencito de cabello marrón y mirada intensa .

- ¿Kinomoto te podemos hacer una pegunta ? – decía Hayase

- Si ,claro ¿de que se trata ?

- ¿Tu y Lee se pelearon o terminaron?, discúlpame por la imprudencia pero solo queríamos saberlo – dijo Tenma

- No, ¿por qué ?

- Es que como hoy día no te esta acompañando como de costumbre y vimos a Lee abrazado con la nueva estudiante – insinuaba sin maldad Hayase

- ¿Qué? – interroga la sorprendida Sakura

- Si aquella estudiante – Tenma señalaba a Gina, la joven francesa conversaba y se retiraba del recinto con sus amigas

- No lo sabias lo siento ,yo no quise...es solo que a mi pues me gustaría... – hablaba incómodamente por su torpeza Tenma

- No – respondía tristemente Sakura, en ese momento vio a Shaoran que se acercaba tan serio y gallardo como siempre, necesariamente debía pasar por el lado de Kinomoto y Daidoji para salir, ambas se encontraban en la puerta del Colegio

- Sakura es cierto que te peleaste con tu novio o de plano el te termino – insinuaba Takashi que tenia en sus brazos a otra chica

- Eh yo solo...- dudaba en responder Kinomoto pensando - Ahora seria mi oportunidad de aclarar todo, tal vez Shaoran siente algo por aquella joven...pero...no, pensar solo en mi es muy egoísta...así que yo... - la verdad es que...

En ese instante fue interrumpida y callada por un delicado beso inesperado del joven de ojos marrones, Lee poso sus labios muy suavemente sobre los de Kinomoto, abriendo los ojos de la impresión la flor de cerezo y poco a poco cerrándolos por ese grato sentir que le producía los labios tan suaves y anhelados del joven .

- Shaoran ... - pensaba Sakura, ella tubo la sensación que estaba en un hermosa nube junto a el, ya no pudieron contenerse mas, ambos empezaron a besarse lenta pero dulcemente a la vez, disfrutando ese instante donde sus labios se tocaban y correspondían, impulsados por el amor y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro

Después de un tiempo se separaron, el miro a otro lado , estaba sonrojado al igual que ella, Daidoji y los demás los habían dejado solos. Aunque no me extrañaría que Tomoyo este grabándolos n_nU .Entre Kinomoto y Lee había silencio, un silencio incomodo.

- Que rayos me pasa - se reprochaba así mismo Lee por lo que había hecho, dirigiendo sus dedos de su mano a sus labios

- Shaoran yo... – trataba de hablar Kinomoto pero se le dificultaba el habla después de lo ocurrido, pero aun mas viendo la frialdad que había adquirido Lee, como hablar con alguien tan serio y cortante

- Kinomoto si te preocupa ese beso que te di...créeme que no volverá a pasar, además no significo nada – Shaoran decía esto tajantemente

- Lee... – la muchacha de cabello castaño claro, se quedo estupefacta por la respuesta tan directa y cruel que le había dado el joven

- Adiós – dijo Shaoran retirándose

- ¿Que te dijo Sakura? – interrogaba Daidoji acercándose a ella , claro con una cámara de video en su mano (se los dije u_uU) ,percibiendo el animo bajo de su amiga , ella no le respondió observaba a Shaoran que se subía a su moto, acomodándose los lentes oscuros de motociclista para luego marcharse solo - Sakura – volvía a insistir Daidoji sin obtener respuesta de la flor de cerezo

- Como pude ser tan tonto y enamorarme de ella - reconocía Lee con rabia ,el manejaba su moto a toda velocidad tratando de huir de sus sentimientos, después de ese beso que el le dio a ella, se dio cuenta de que Sakura a el, no le era del nada indiferente, escucho a Oozora cuando molestaba a Kinomoto, vio en los ojos de Sakura que ella iba a terminar con la farsa de su noviazgo, Lee no quería, no deseaba romper con esa relación por muy falsa que fuera, por esa razón la beso, pero ese beso se lo dio con mucho amor expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos, no fue fingido - soy un tonto, mil veces tonto, ella esta enamorada de ese tipo y yo...tengo que dejar de tener este afecto...mañana mismo terminare con toda esta estupidez...debo poner distancia con Kinomoto así podré olvidarla


	6. Chapter 6

Mas tarde el joven Lee se dirigió a su departamento y se encerró en su habitación ,Chieko no le dijo nada respetando la actitud de Shaoran ,si Yoshida trataría de hablar con el ,Lee solo se fastidiaría ya que el lindo chico de porte soberbio es algo obstinado ,así que lo mejor era que se tranquilizara un poco , para luego conversar con el .

Shaoran no sabia que hacer en su habitación tratando de calmarse, olvidar, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, leyendo un libro, viendo la television, escuchando música en su equipo de sonido, practicando artes marciales, también entrenando con una espada ,de muy pequeño le atrajo esto, ya no sabia que mas hacer, así que salio a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda a las 9:30 de la noche.

Tras su recorrido sin saber a donde ir inconcientemente se dirige hacia el lugar que la joven Kinomoto toma para dirigirse a su casa, se encontraba a unas seis cuadras para llegar al hogar de la flor de cerezo, entonces vio que por su lado pasaba muy aprisa una bella figura, una muchacha que reconoció en cuanto la vio, era Sakura no percatándose de Lee, también el pudo divisar que lagrimas salían de los bellos ojos verde esmeralda de la joven, Shaoran trato de ignorar esto mirando al frente y se dio cuenta que Oozora se encontraba en ese lugar, este ultimo no vio a Shaoran, era claro que Takashi la había entristecido nuevamente .

Lo siento Sakura...pero prometí alejarme de ti...es lo mejor.. - decía en su mente Lee, alejándose del sitio, avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo, giro hacia una pared , dudando sobre lo que hacia, de repente con su puño golpea el muro que tenia frente a el, muy enojado consigo mismo por no poder despreocuparse de ella, después cerrando los ojos – demonios ¿Por qué?..no puedo...por mas que quiera..no puedo ignorarla - dicho esto se encamino rápidamente hacia la joven de ojos verde esmeralda

Conforme se dirigía a la casa de Kinomoto escucho murmuración de un accidente que acababa de ocurrir a una jovencita, vio de muy lejos el lugar de los hechos, había muchas personas que rodeaban aquel sitio, dando paso a la ambulancia que acababa de llegar llevándose lo mas antes posible a la accidentada .

- Que lastima tan joven – decía un señor a su esposa

- Si , apenas es una adolescente, parece que el conductor estaba ebrio – contestaba ella

- Una joven... – dijo Lee algo angustiado

- ¿Esa señorita vive muy cerca de aquí verdad ?– murmuraba un joven a su amigo

- Si asiste a la Secundaria Tomoeda, de verdad me da mucha pena

-¿A la secundaria Tomoeda? – de repente a Lee le empezó a entrar un miedo terrible pensando que podía tratarse de su Sakura ,corriendo al sitio muy aprisa ,con el corazón exaltado – Sakura no...

- ¿Ella esta muerta? – interrogaba un niño de 9 años a su madre

- No, no puede ser ella – una vez en el lugar del accidente ,Lee empujaba a las personas que estaban aglomeradas en el sitio , el auto que provoco el siniestro se encontraba destruido por el choque que tubo con un muro de una casa ,había cristales del vidrio del auto esparcidos por el lugar. Shaoran vio que en el suelo había tirado un cuadernillo que reconoció rápidamente, era de su flor de cerezo .

- Sakura... – dijo Shaoran cabizbajo, sus cabellos caían sobre su frente tapando completamente la visión, se hinco tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos, sintiendo una tristeza que jamás pensó en llegar a experimentar en su vida, quedándose en shock, en ese momento tan trágico reconoció abiertamente cuanto la amaba, deseaba estar junto a ella, aunque Sakura jamás le correspondiera ,no le importaba mas, solo le interesaba que la muchacha que le robo el corazón solo con su dulce forma de ser fuera siempre feliz, por mas que no sea a lado de el, lo que verdaderamente importaba era la felicidad de ese ser amado y que se encontrara siempre bien, solo eso

- Shaoran – dijo una voz , Lee levanto la vista encontrando a Kinomoto que estaba en el suelo

- Sa...Sakura – dijo Lee iluminándose el rostro de felicidad, corriendo donde Kinomoto - estas bien- hincándose de una rodilla ante ella

- Si solo me lastime un poco el tobillo por esquivar ese auto... – Shaoran la estrecho en sus brazos suavemente

- Que bueno...- decía el con un tono de tranquilidad y dulzura, Sakura sintió tanta calidez, tanta protección que emanaba del cuerpo de su amigo

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi...pero a una muchacha creo que la hirió mucho – decía Sakura – por esa razón pensé que era mejor que toda la atención se la brindaran solo a ella, indicándoles que me encontraba bien, además un tobillo lastimado no se compara con el caso de esa muchacha – hablaba preocupada Kinomoto

- Seguramente esa joven mejorara – comentaba Lee revisándole el pie a Kinomoto - te torciste el tobillo... – dicho esto Shaoran arranca un pedazo de su camisa para curar un poco a Sakura – así te dolerá menos – señalaba Lee tomándola entre sus brazos

- Shaoran n..no te molestes yo...yo tal vez pueda caminar - sugería la joven sonrojada

- Si caminas te lo lastimaras aun mas... – respondía Lee encaminándose a la casa de Sakura

- Perdóname por ocasionarte tantos problemas – dice esto apenada Kinomoto

En ese momento Shaoran besa la frente de Sakura delicadamente, a la joven de cabello castaño claro, le brillan los ojos ante tanta ternura de el hermoso Lee, quedándose sin habla ante la muestra de cariño tan libre y tan sincera de parte del muchacho de ojos marrones .

Así Shaoran con Sakura en brazos se encamina a la casa de la ella .

- Es tan lindo Shaoran... - pensaba Sakura con el corazón agitado ante la gentileza de esa persona tan especial para ella

- Mientras que Shaoran estaba contento por tenerla tan cerca, para el estar por los menos un segundo con Sakura le bastaba, ese sentimiento que le hacia sentirse como un ser completo, enamorarse verdaderamente de una persona es algo maravilloso se decía así mismo Lee, sin arrepentirse del gran afecto que tenia el a ella, comprendiendo al fin a su amigo Chieko ,como también a la muchacha Gina ,ya que Shaoran amaba a la flor de cerezo como a nadie mas en el mundo - no se lo que el hace para hacerte llorar ,pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado apoyándote en todo lo que pueda para que jamás dejes de sonreír...

Por la noche en la ciudad de Tomoeda el joven de ojos café oscuro recorría con su moto muy aprisa por las carreteras de la ciudad de Tomoeda ,el viento mecía el rebelde cabello marrón del muchacho ,una vez que llego al lugar que deseaba descendió de su vehiculo dirigiéndose a un centro juvenil nocturno de nombre " Fuel " el lugar era de buen ambiente , en la puerta de la discoteca habían guardias de seguridad que controlaban el ingreso y salida de este establecimiento .

- Jovencito para ingresar debe pagar la... – el guardia no argumenta nada mas ya que Shaoran rápidamente da a conocer ante los ojos del hombre de seguridad, billetes de gran valor económico , el joven de porte soberbio sujetaba los billetes entre sus dedos a la altura del rostro del guardia .

- ¿Dónde debo pagar? – pregunta Lee seriamente

- A..ahi – señala el hombre de seguridad algo impresionado por la cantidad de dinero que manejaba el jovencito

- Gracias – dice Shaoran dirigiéndose al sitio que le acaban de indicar

Una vez adentro de la Discoteca Fuel , Lee con su mirada buscar a alguien , habían muchas personas que bailaban con la música, aparte con el impresionante juego de luces que había en ese sitio , muchos/as adolescentes se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos sitios tomando algo mas que refrescos , el chico de mirada intensa se percato al buscar detenidamente a esa persona que muchas jovencitas lo observaban ,pero no le dio importancia , por fin diviso a quien andaba buscando dirigiéndose hacia el .

- Vamos yo se que te gusto - molestaba Oozora a una joven

Pero la adolescente no respondió nada viendo a ese ángel hermoso hecho hombre llamado Shaoran que se acercaba .

- ¿Eh que te pasa? – volteo a ver Takashi para observar a quien miraba esa chica tan embobada

- ¿Lee ,que haces aquí ? – pregunto sorprendido Oozora ,ya que Shaoran por muy popular que fuera y que había recibido invitaciones de muchas personas para que asistiera a Fuel ,Lee jamás había aceptado, no le gustaba concurrir a esos lugares – ¿

no me digas , te cansaste de tu vida pastoral a lado de Sakura y viniste a divertirte un poco?– dijo esto ultimo tono burlonamente

Lee bruscamente lo toma del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos, haciendo que Takashi se ponga de pie.

- Mira imbecil la razón por la que vine es para advertirte que de una vez dejes en paz a Sakura – ordenaba Shaoran muy molesto, ya que ese sujeto siempre que podía hacia daño a la joven Kinomoto

- ¿Y si no quiero que niño rico? ¿vas a pagar alguien para que me golpee? – argumentaba Oozora

- No, yo mismo puedo encargarme de ti , quedas en sobre aviso, si la vuelves a lastimar de alguna manera ya sabes lo que te espera – al terminar de decir estas palabras , Lee suelta el cuello de la camisa de mala manera ,Oozora va a caer al lugar donde se encontraba sentado ,mientras que Shaoran se alejaba

- ¿Es una amenaza Lee? – interroga sarcásticamente Takashi, a lo que el joven de cabello marrón deja de caminar

- Es solo una advertencia de lo que te sucederá si sigues fastidiando a Sakura – indica Lee dándole la espalda, sin voltear a verlo ,dicho esto se retira a paso normal , Lee tenia un poco de sed así que se dirigió al sitio donde servían bebidas – Una soda por favor

- Si – contesta la jovencita que atendió ,sirviéndole de inmediato – no necesitas pagarme -dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo

- ¿mmm por que no? – pregunto sin comprender el despistado Shaoran ,no entendiendo el coqueteo de la joven

- Ya recibí mi paga puesto que mis ojos están viendo ahora algo tan hermoso que jamás me hubiera imaginado que existiera tanta perfección

- ¿? – se interrogaba Lee de quien podría estar hablando esa chica (obvio era el n_nU)

- En eso te apoyo – decía otra chica que venia en compañía de dos amigas - ¿cual es tu nombre?

- ¿Eh? mi nombre Lee Shaoran – respondía el ingenuo Shaoran

- Lee Shaoran es un lindo nombre – insinuaba otra adolescente que se acercaba con cinco amigas

- mmm – dijo Lee algo preocupado por tanta muchacha que se le estaba acercando tomando por la bombilla el refresco con hielo ,de repente – amnnnn

- ¿ Que te pasa lindo? – interrogo una adolescente que acababa de llegar

- Esta helado – dijo Lee ( recuerdan a Shaoran no le gusta nada frió n_n)

- ¿Disculpa te gustaría bailar conmigo? – preguntaba una joven distinta de las ya mencionadas

- No a mi no me gusta bailar – indicaba Shaoran seriamente

- Vamos no seas tímido – dijo la joven

- Que te pasa yo lo conocí primero – indicaba molesta una de las chicas

- Pero apuesto todo que a mi me prefiere – se peleaban todas las muchachas , mientras que a Shaoran le recorría una gota fría por la cabeza , se estaba poniendo su cara azul por las chicas estas, igual o mas locas que las de su Colegio todavía ¬ ¬U - ¿Lee con quien quieres bailar?

- Gracias, pero yo tengo novia – dice esto el joven de porte soberbio apartándose de las jóvenes, el noviazgo con su Sakura no era real, pero aun así lo respetaba y lo respetaría hasta el final, después de todo esa es la forma de ser de Lee Shaoran, siempre tan fiel a su palabra y en especial a sus sentimientos .

- ¡No importa! – gritaron cínicamente todas al mismo tiempo

– A mi si me importa y mucho – dice esto mientras saca un billete pagando su soda sin terminar, marchándose del lugar

Mas tarde en su departamento Shaoran miraba las estrellas desde el balcón que tenia su habitación , apoyando en el barandal de concreto , recordando en aquellas hermosas luces naturales que brillan por la noche a la flor de cerezo y en lo sombrío que quedaban estas ante la belleza de la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda .

- Sakura... – dijo para si mismo el joven acompañado de un suspiro

- Sakura debe estar dormida ahora n_n – aparece inesperadamente Chieko con dos vasos de jugo de naranja ,una con hielo y otra mas o menos tibia para Lee , ya lo había mencionado antes Yoshida conoce muy bien a Shaoran - sírvete Lee apuesto que debes estar sediento

- Gracias – respondió y recibió el jugo de naranja el muchacho de cabello café oscuro

- ¿ Y que paso ?¿encontraste a Oozora?

- Si ,le advertí que dejara de molestar a Sakura

- Ya veo , sabia que se encontraría en ese lugar n_n

- ¿De cómo lo averiguaste?

- Por mis contactos n_n – decía el chico de lindos ojos negros apoyándose al igual que Shaoran en el barandal de concreto - al parecer ya pusiste en claro tus sentimientos ¿ verdad?

- Se limito a responderle Lee , no estaba acostumbrado a estas platicas

- Me alegro mucho si lo hiciste ,encontrar el amor es algo realmente hermoso... – dice esto con tono tranquilo Chieko – que bella vista se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí

– Lee voltea a ver a su amigo que se encontraba a su izquierda - ¿y tu te enamoraste alguna vez de alguna persona ? por la manera en que hablas parece que si amaste a alguien

- Yo pues...si aunque esa persona jamás correspondió a mis sentimientos – respondía Yoshida con tristeza ahora mirando las estrellas

- ¿ De quien ? – interrogaba Shaoran

- De Meiling...

- ¡¿De Meiling?! – preguntaba sorprendido Shaoran , después de todo un chico tan apacible con una chica tan alocada como su prima , se imaginaba a esa pareja y sobraba decir que eran como el agua y el aceite

- No es cierto n_n – sonreía Chieko de su mentira – tu prima para mi es como una hermana nada mas ,aparte ella esta o estaba en proceso de enamorarse de ti ,recuerdas como te molestaba cuando tenias diez años ,era muy gracioso n_n ,que bueno que le aclaraste tus sentimientos a tiempo ,sino imagínate que líos te hubiera hecho ahora

- ¿Entonces de quien te enamoraste? – volvía a preguntar Shaoran

- La persona de quien estoy enamorado es de...Gina...

- ¿ Richelieu? – para Lee esto era mas comprensible Gina Richelieu ,ella era una joven de un carácter muy suave y elegante podría hacer buena pareja con su amigo que era igual de calmado – vaya

- Mentira ,tampoco es Gina n_n – volvía a engañarlo Chieko

- ¿Entonces? ¬_¬ - Shaoran lo miro con esa cara de enojo que el tiene por las bromas que le gastaba Yoshida

- Pero Lee se supone que tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿o no? , después de tantos años de amistad no tendrías que preguntarme eso puesto que ya deberías de saberlo – indicaba el joven de cabello pelirrojo – y mira que yo me doy cuenta de todo lo que te pasa ¿ y tu no ?

- Pues... – mirando ahora la ciudad Shaoran sin saber que responderle , algo avergonzado , era cierto el jamás le había prestado atención nunca a las cosas ajenas a su persona , ni a lo que le rodeaba, ni siquiera a su amigo de la infancia ,en ese instante se dio cuenta que era algo egoísta

- Descuida , esa es tu manera de ser Lee , además creo que en ese aspecto estas cambiando gracias a Sakura

- ¿ Nunca amaste a alguien ? – indicaba el joven de porte soberbio

- Claro que me he enamorado

- ¿Le confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos?

- Se podría decir que si , me declare cuando tenia doce años – respondía algo triste Chieko

- ¿Y que fue lo que te respondió? – Shaoran no necesito preguntar nada mas viendo el rostro de Yoshida aun mas triste

- No me fue muy bien que digamos , pero sabes n_n no le guardo ningún rencor ,mas bien ruego por que siempre sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado ,además se quedo en mis pensamientos como un lindo recuerdo de mi primer amor

- ¿Aun amas a esa persona?

- Creo que si ,ya que no he conocido a alguien mas que me ayude a olvidar ,aunque no se si eso es lo que quiero , pero si aparece y me hace sentir amor nuevamente no cerrare las puertas de mi corazón ,todas las personas tenemos el derecho de amar y de ser amados

- Cierto – decía Lee – estoy seguro que algún día encontraras a la persona adecuada

- Tal vez , pero ya no pensemos mas en cosas tristes , debemos celebrar que te enamoraste n_n salud


	7. Chapter 7

- Hola Shaoran – decía Sakura que acaba de abrir la puerta, ya que habían tocado el timbré de su casa - pasa por favor – el joven de cabello color chocolate ingreso hasta el recibidor ,cerrando el paraguas que traía en la mano izquierda

- Buenos días vine...a ..recogerte para...para – hablaba apenado Shaoran sonrojadito, el había venido voluntariamente a la casa de Kinomoto para llevarla al Colegio .

- ¡Mocoso que haces aquí!- interfirió Touya mal humorado, Lee y el hermano de la joven de bellos ojos verdes esmeralda se miraron con furia ,tanto que parecía que de los ojos de ambos salían chispas ,algo así como una lucha de miradas .

- ¿De quien se trata Sakura? – Aparicio el padre de los hermanos Kinomoto - ¿eh?

- Permítanme presentarlos – indicaba la dulce flor de cerezo –papá el es mi amigo su nombre es Lee Shaoran , Shaoran el es mi padre

- Muy buenos días – dijo el amable señor Kinomoto – mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto

- Mucho gusto Señor Kinomoto – respondió el chico de mirada intensa

- El gusto es mió joven Lee , tenia ganas de conocerlo, mi hija habla muy bien de usted –insinuó tranquilamente Fujitaka, ruborizando a su hija y al quinceañero

- Si a Sakura le gusta hablar de tonterías que no valen la pena – decía el hijo primogénito de Fujitaka agresivamente - ya viniste a darnos los buenos días, puedes irte

- ¡Herman! – reñía Sakura al celoso joven de cabello negro

- Touya no hace falta que seas tan grosero ,el joven Lee tubo la molestia de venir a recoger a tu hermana, para así poder ir juntos al colegio ¿verdad? – decía Fujitaka

- Si ..pero..pero – balbuceaba Shaoran

- O pobre mocoso hoy no trajiste tu triciclo por la lluvia, tendrás que irte a pie a tu guardería – molestaba el hermano de Sakura a su pobre cuñado, digo Lee

- ¡ Miren eso! – indico la impresionada Sakura al abrir la puerta de su casa ,observando en la esquina de su casa un auto ultimo modelo deportivo muy lujoso y súper costoso de seguro – ¿de quien podrá ser?

- Es mió – respondió Shaoran tranquilamente – como esta lloviendo tuve que utilizarlo

- ¿No sabia que también tenias un auto? – decía su cerezo

- Si, pero no me gusta manejarlo mucho – indicaba el modesto Shaoran, el dinero era algo de lo que no le gustaba presumir

- Joven Lee si no fuera mucha molestia, podría llevar también a Touya – preguntaba el mayor de los Kinomoto

- Si, claro – decía Lee

- ¡QUE! ¡ni loco me subo a ese auto y mucho menos si este es el que conduce, apuesto que ni siquiera tiene licencia de conducir! – señalaba molesto el chico de cabello oscuro, por lo ultimo que había dicho su padre

- Tengo licencia Internacional – contesto Shaoran

- ¡Tu cállate Mocoso!¡quien te pregunto algo !¡prefiero llegar tarde o irme a pie!- gruñía el mal humorado Touya

- Hijo no seas mal agradecido ,no agredas de esa manera al amigo de tu hermana –dijo fujitaka

- Descuide, no pasa nada – respondía Lee

- Lo vez Touya, deberías seguir el ejemplo de el joven Lee – alababa Fujitaka al chico de ojos intensos, en ese momento sin que se percate su querida y el padre de ella, Shaoran le lanza a Touya una mirada burlona

En fin se despidieron de el amable señor Kinomoto sus hijos y su yerno, digo Shaoran, Touya aunque fuera independiente obedecía a su padre, puesto que le tenia mucho respeto, así que solo por eso acepto que le llevara el mocoso (perdón Shaoran), al ingresar al auto también hubo una pequeña riña ,en la que Touya salio victorioso, Shaoran quería que Sakura se sentara a lado de el, pero no, el joven Kinomoto le ordeno a su hermana menor que se fuera a los asientos de atrás, ya que el ocuparía ese lugar .

Mas adelante mientras Shaoran manejaba pudo percatarse que por el espejo retrovisor se podía divisar a la perfección el rostro angelical de su cerezo, ella también noto que por el mismo objeto podía ver parte de los ojos marrones del muchacho , ambos no podían dejar de verse , Lee no se cansaba de admirar la belleza de Sakura , esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda ,ese pelo de color castaño claro que lo tenia por encima de los hombros, bien peinado y adornado a cada lado con una cinta color rosa (rosones) que sujetaba la mitad del lizo cabello de su amada ,aparte esos labios tan delicados y suaves deseados por el , al pensar de esta forma se sentía un degenerado pero no lo era ,lo único cierto era que la amaba mas que a su vida , realmente era tan preciosa por dentro y por fuera tanto que...

- ¡MOCOSO! ¡TE ESTAS PASANDO AL CARRIL CONTRARIO! – grito Touya asustado ,sacando de sus pensamientos a Lee - ¡¿que demonios estas mirando eh ,o estas ciego?!- Shaoran no le respondió – ¡A ya se!- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, percatándose de lo que miraba el chiquillo insolente (Xdon Lee) que miraba a su monstruo (Xdon Sakura), moviendo al mismo tiempo el espejo retrovisor aun lugar que no enfocara a su hermana – No sueñes mocoso, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te acerques al mostrenco este, ya sabia yo que no debía subirme a este vehiculo endemoniado y mucho menos con un mocoso baboso, no estas manejando un auto chocador, ni llevando costales de papa, no puedo creer que se entregue licencia a niñatos con pañales que ni siquiera saben limpiarse la nariz – protestaba el mal agradecido, insoportable y muuuy apuesto joven Kinomoto, y el pobre Shaoran para no escucharlo inserta un CD musical en el aparato de sonido que tenia su auto

- A no ahora me escuchas chiquillo - dijo Touya apagando el aparato

Y claro a Lee se le estaba acabando la paciencia, tenia ganas de parar su vehiculo, abrir la puerta y darle una patada a Touya sacándolo de su auto, pero no, por mas ganas que tuviese debía soportarlo, repitiendo en su mente - Tranquilízate es el hermano de Sakura , es el hermano de ...

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad del chico de cabello negro , en cuanto salio de la movilidad Touya ,Shaoran acelero el auto, no dejándolo decir nada mas al joven Kinomoto .

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente Shaoran invito a Sakura a comer un helado por el cambio de clima tan repentino , si leyeron bien un helado ,ya sabemos todas las admiradoras de Shaoran , que Lee odia lo frió, no lo tolera , pero por la muchacha que le robo el corazón era capaz de eso y mas , el cielo se había despejado ahora había un hermoso sol radiante , Lee llevo a su novia en su deportivo (auto), apretó un botón que se encontraba a lado del volante, para quitar automáticamente la cubierta plegable superior de su auto , muchas jóvenes y chicos observaban a la pareja de envidia y otras de admiración .

Los días que vinieron no fueron muy diferentes, el tiempo trascurría en su viaje sin retorno, parecía ayer cuando la pareja de mentira acepto esa farsa, el joven de cabello marrón ya no tenia ninguna contradicción consigo mismo respecto a los sentimientos hacia la joven Kinomoto, le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero lo había hecho, ahora enfrentaba otro dilema, ¿debía decirle que se había enamorado de ella? , las ganas no le faltaban confesárselo, declararse a ella, el deseo de abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios delicados a su amada era algo involuntario sobre el. Ya no encontrando refugio en su habitación como lo solía hacer , ella estaba presente en su corazón ,en su mente ,ni dormido , ni despierto tenia paz ,preguntándose si debía declararse al único amor de su vida , llamada Sakura . Lee era tan lindo con la muchacha de cabello castaño claro, en si era un príncipe salido de un cuento de ensueño, el novio perfecto para todas las que sueñan con el amor.

Durante el descanso Shaoran se encontraba aun en su salón, sentado en su pupitre, meditando, entonces sintió que alguien lo observaba, volteando a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué quieres Yoshida? – pregunto el chico de ojos color chocolate ,cruzando los brazos ,tan altivo como siempre

- Solo me preguntaba de que manera le confesaras a Sakura tus verdaderos sentimientos - decía gentilmente el chico de ojos negros

- ¿Eh? ¿y que te hace pensar que voy a decirle algo? – contestaba agresivamente Lee

- Llámalo intuición n_n

- Y si así fuera, no entiendo por que tendría que contártelo a ti – respondía el joven Shaoran con esa soberbia tan característica en el, cruzando ahora los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mirando la ventana ,viendo a los pétalos de cerezo que se desprendían y caían de los árboles

- Tienes razón n_n ,pero si no me equivoco , tu aun estas indeciso ,no sabes si debes o no declararte a Sakura , aunque se que mi opinión no te importa y que no debo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos , yo pienso que si debes confesárselo , entre ustedes hay algo mas que amistad , el sencillo motivo por el que no te atreves a dar a conocer lo que esta sintiendo tu corazón, es por que tienes miedo a la respuesta que ella te vaya a dar, puesto que no sabes si Sakura sigue tan enamorada de Oozora, temes también que ella se aleje de tu lado y por encima de todo te preocupa como le vaya a afectar en su estado de animo , si se lo dices ,y tu de ninguna manera quieres que ella sufra por tu culpa ,esas son las razones por las que aun no le has confesado tu amor ¿verdad Lee? n_n – explicaba pacientemente el joven de cabello pelirrojo – Shaoran frunció el seño aun mirando la inmensa ventana de su salón ,un poco molesto ,ya que como de costumbre su amigo había acertado una vez mas en todo

- Sabes Lee – Chieko cambio su tono a uno serio , jamás escuchado por nadie ,esto hace que Shaoran voltee a ver a Yoshida – yo pienso que en los casos como el tuyo siempre el mejor amigo del amor es la verdad y que cuando se presenta este sentimiento debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas por conseguirlo ,es mejor arrepentirse de algo que hiciste y no de algo que nunca pudiste llevar a cabo – dicho esto el joven volvió a sonreír n_n , parándose de su banca depositando dos boletos en la mesa del asiento de su amigo

- ¿Y eso ? – pregunto Lee, que seguía con la misma postura. sin tomar importancia a lo que su amigo le había entregado

- Son dos entradas para un festival especial que se llevara a cabo en el Templo Tsukimine, esta elaborado exclusivamente para las parejas y no se pensé que era un lugar ideal para que una persona se declare – dicho esto Chieko se retira del curso completamente, una vez que se fue...

- Declararme mi amor – decía Shaoran mirando las entradas y tomándolas entre sus manos ,observándolas fijamente

- Shaoran – insinuaba la dulce Sakura ,que ingreso repentinamente a su curso , el quinceañero guardo rápidamente las entradas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ruborizándose a la vez

- ¿Q..que pasa?

– ¿Shaoran no piensas salir a almorzar, vamos?

- Si, claro - contestaba Lee

Al final de las clases Sakura tenia practica de porristas, así que debía quedarse en el colegio. Desde un árbol que había cerca del patio, donde se podía observar el entrenamiento de la chica de mirada cálida , se encontraba sentado Lee en una rama del ya mencionado árbol de cerezo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco.


	8. Chapter 8

Déjame adivinar acaso estas pensando en Sakura?- decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- ¡¿QUE?! - a Lee lo tomo de improvisto lo que acababa de escuchar, mirando hacia abajo a Daidoji y casi cae del árbol por lo que dijo acertadamente la chica de cabello largo

-¿Joven Lee podemos conversar?

- ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo Daidoji? — descendió ágilmente de la rama el chico de mirada seria

- Sobre Sakura — sentándose en el césped la bella y gentil joven — he notado gratamente que tu interés va mas haya de la amistad por ella

- ¿Eh? no se de que hablas

- Pero yo estoy segura que tu si lo sabes —dijo intrépidamente la mejor amiga de su querida — Lee tu eres una persona muy sincera y se nota que estas enamorado de ella

- ...- Shaoran no sabia que decir ,acaso era tan obvio su amor por la menor de los Kinomoto ,frunciendo el ceño con mas intensidad, sentándose el también en el césped, de mala gana

- Se que tu eres una persona muy amable ,ya que no deseas entristecer a Sakura si se lo confiesas...sin embargo Sakura no es una persona que se deje abatir tan fácilmente , aunque tu le confieses tus sentimientos ella sabrá como recibirlos y al mismo tiempo te responderá según lo que su corazón le dicte, ten fe — dijo la bella joven tratando de animar al chico de mirada intensa para que se declarara a su amiga - -¡Sakura! ¡Mira quien te vino a ver! — grito Tomoyo

- ¿Eh? - la porrista preciosa de cabello castaño claro, miro al joven Shaoran, Kinomoto se puso tan nerviosa que en un descuido se dio con el bastón con el que practicaban en la cabeza =_= U como siempre

- Es Lee — fue observado aparte de Sakura por todas las chicas del lugar

- Ah otra cosa joven Lee ¿podrías venir hoy en la tarde a mi casa?

- ¿A tu casa para que? — preguntaba Shaoran

Shaoran espero a la flor de cerezo hasta que culmino de entrenar, por el pasillo del Colegio caminaban ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shaoran notando algo triste a Sakura , aquí vale resaltar que Shaoran podrá ser un despistado de primera para muuuuchas cosas, pero con respecto a Sakura no lo es, ni un poquito

- No me pasa nada ,solo es que... — paro de caminar la flor de cerezo ,con los ojos aun mas tristes , Shaoran se detuvo y la observo para enterarse del por que de la aflicción de su casi amiga, continuo hablando kinomoto — pensaba en lo alegres que se ven muchas personas teniendo a lado a una persona que significa mucho para ellos y yo me preguntaba si algún día encontrare a ese ser tan especial o tal vez definitivamente no nací para el amor... — indicaba Sakura — no..no me hagas caso — fingiendo una sonrisa Kinomoto, para tratar de cambiar de tema — Lee miraba ahora al frente como si estuviera meditando algo

- Sakura... — dijo Shaoran apretando las entradas nerviosamente, ya que una de sus manos se encontraba en el bolsillo izquierdo justamente donde estaban los boletos, con la otra sostenía su maletín.

1 - ¿Dime?

2 - ¿ Te gustaría venir conmigo al Templo Tsukimine ?- pregunto secamente el extranjero de cabello marrón ,mirándola a los ojos

….

-¿El joven Lee y tu tienen una cita? — interrogaba contenta Daidoji

- Si — contestaba ruborizada la chica de sonrisa divina — me invito al festival que se llevara a cabo en el Templo Tsukimine

- No hay mucho tiempo debo confeccionarte un bello vestuario — mencionaba la chica de ojos azules violeta - ya sabes que en momentos especiales como este , uno debe vestir bien, de acuerdo a la ocasión

- No te molestes Tomoyo — comentaba apenada la joven de ojos verde esmeralda

- No es ninguna molestia ,mas bien es un honor que luzcas mis diseños - a la preciosa joven le fascinaba confeccionar ropa para Sakura ,Tomoyo venia de una familia de muy buena posición económica , así que esto le facilitaba realizar el vestuario — además este momento es muy especial para ambos ¿ no es así?

- Pero Shaoran solo me invito por que me veía algo deprimida — explicaba Sakura (otra despistada (u_u U)

Finalmente había llegado el día ,Daidoji le indico a Lee que ella llevaría a Sakura, así que el debía esperar a su novia de mentira en la puerta del templo , Shaoran permanecía en ese sitio junto con su amigo Yoshida ,de entre la multitud apareció su flor de cerezo con un kimono color rosa ,adornado con cintas amarillas de tono suave , se veía realmente preciosa , tanto que el joven de mirada intensa se quedo perplejo y sin habla ,ruborizándose , Sakura en cuanto lo vio , tubo la misma reacción que el muchacho de cabello marrón , su amigo de porte soberbio llevaba puesto también ropa tradicional de ese país, Daidoji también a el le había confeccionado un bello traje , de color verde muy elegante , adornado con un color marrón se veía tan encantador como su acompañante ,Chieko se alejo discretamente muy contento , dejándolos solos ,la pareja no se dio cuenta, ya que se encontraban muy distraídos viéndose solo entre ellos dos .

- Por fin Lee podría confesarle todo ese hermoso sentir a su flor de cerezo, el había esperado ansiosamente y algo temeroso, avanzando a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba ella — buenas noches

- Buenas noches Shaoran — le respondió apenada la joven Kinomoto

- ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto Lee

- Si — contesto alegremente Sakura

Pasearon por todo el Templo ,Shaoran se divirtió como jamás lo había hecho antes, la quinceañera de ojos verde esmeralda lo estaba pasando igual de bien ,ganando muchos premios Lee para esa persona tan especial ,la bella joven era tan alegre ,esa sonrisa tan calida que cautivaba a Shaoran, hizo que Lee también por primera vez sonriera con mucha alegría ,una sonrisa tan hermosa , tan tierna expresando su felicidad por encontrarse a lado de su cerezo , perdiendo y olvidando por esta ocasión el porte soberbio que siempre le acompaña .

Cenaron en un sitio muy romántico, lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran velas de cera, con música suave, ideal para los enamorados, este sitio era perfecto para una declaración de amor.

-Sakura yo quiero decirte algo muy importante — hablaba ruborizado Shaoran, observando a Sakura, sus ojos desprendían un brillo precioso

-¿De que se trata? — preguntaba sin saber Kinomoto

- Yo quiero decirte que tu...que yo me...

- Buenas noches, cual va a ser su orden — interrumpió sin querer el mesero, que no era otro que...

- ¡¿Hermano?! — dijo Sakura impresionada

- ¡TU!- gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes enojados, observándose con furia

- ¿Que estas haciendo en este lugar monstruo, de paso con el mocoso este? —pregunto Touya haciéndose el desentendido del asunto ,el ya se había dado cuenta a que había venido el chiquillo insolente con su hermanita y claro se quedo todo el tiempo arruinando los planes de Shaoran

Antes de salir del restaurante Touya amenazo a Lee, así muchas oportunidades fueron frustradas por algunos sucesos no previstos .Como lo hizo un compañero de curso de nombre Yamasaki ,que se encontraba con su novia Chiharu ,apareciendo de la nada, contando una mentira sobre la inmortalidad de los salmones que caminaban en la tierra por la media noche ,bailando y hablando el idioma humano , y lo peor de todo Sakura y Shaoran se lo creyeron todo ( como de costumbre u_uU), pero fue detenido a tiempo por su novia que lo ahorcaba por ser tan mentiroso ,llevándoselo jalándole la oreja

Lee se desanimo por tantas intentos de declaración incompletos , pero entonces vio que en el templo había un hermoso lago ,las parejas de enamorados solas paseaban en una canoa particular , al joven de bellos ojos marrones le volvieron sus esperanzas , Shaoran remo hasta un lugar tranquilo, el agua era cristalina reflejándose perfectamente la luna y las estrellas ,se podían divisar algunos peces de colores, a lo lejos se podía escuchar música .

- Mira Shaoran , peces de colores

- Si... — apoyaba Lee mirándola — Sakura...

- Dime — ahora observándolo a los ojos, sin imaginarse que el joven de cabello marrón quería declararse

- Yo quiero decirte... — por un momento el muchacho pensó que se quedaba sin habla ,su corazón le latía tan fuerte - ...quiero decirte que tu me ...- se vieron en el cielo muchos fuegos artificiales cortando la continuidad de sus palabras

- Que bonito — decía Sakura ignorando la importancia de la conversación, observando las luces de colores - ¿verdad Shaoran que son hermosas?

- Si — respondía Shaoran observando a su novia y no a las luces —...es hermosa —luego suspiro muy desanimado

- Muchas gracias Shaoran — decía dulcemente Sakura

-¿Eh?

- Realmente me he divertido muchísimo — agradecía Sakura muy contenta n_n

- Me alegro — dijo el chico tan bello, con una sonrisa, observándola tiernamente, no arrepintiéndose de nada , no pudo declararle su amor, pero la flor de cerezo estaba feliz y si logro animar a Sakura, todo había valido la pena - El rostro de Sakura cuando sonríe están calido...cuando me di cuenta de ello ,note un sentimiento muy agradable...desconocido y desee que siguiera sonriendo de esa manera para siempre...

- Aaaahhh que mala suerte — suspiraba Tomoyo filmándolos desde lejos

- ¿No entiendo...Tomoyo...por que...tenemos que espiarlos?...- preguntaba Yoshida con dificultad , ya que se encontraba remando con dirección hacia sus amigos discretamente - ... se supone ...que este tipo de asuntos...son...muy...personales

- Pero Chieko no crees que en estas circunstancias debemos vigilar que todo marche bien — explicaba la joven de ojos azul violeta

- Bueno...si n_n — apoyaba Yoshida

- Además así puedo grabar la hermosa figura de Sakura mientras se divierte junto con el joven Lee ,eso me hace sentir tan feliz —dijo tomoyo

- Aaiiahhh - casi va a caer el lindo chico al agua ,por lo que acaba de comentar su amiga, una vez reincorporado - ya sabia yo que no era para vigilar que todo marchara bien

- Si, pero tu también aprovechaste de tomar muchas fotos divinas de Lee, especialmente cuando sonrió de esa manera tan tierna ¿o me lo vas a negar?

- Bueno...la verdad es que...nunca lo había visto sonreír con tanto sentimiento y felicidad, su familia se encontrara muy contenta cuando vean lo feliz que es...así que...por esa razón... ¡tienes todo mi apoyo Tomoyo! — dijo Yoshida animado parándose de golpe y con eso casi logra que el bote se voltee, tambaleándose =_= U

- ¡Oh! Ya se están retirando, Chieko síguelos por favor — suplicaba amablemente Daidoji

- Si...a la...orden... capitán n_n... ¡haya voy! — respondía Yoshida tan gentilmente como acostumbra, remando los mas rápido que podía tras sus amigos y así culmino un día mas.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya estaba por terminar una estación del año , por esta razón caían mas aprisa las flores y mas que todo sus pétalos en especial las de color rosa de los bellos árboles de cerezo, entre la gran cantidad de estas plantas que no tiene intermisión se encontraba reposando en el césped un bello joven ,se había quedado dormido por tanto pensar en su cerezo, en su Sakura , reflexionando ¿como podría decirle a la chica Kinomoto que la amaba? .Muchos deseos tenia de decírselo ,ya que deseaba mostrarle ese sentimiento tan bello, en su alma poseía un amor tan calido , real e inmenso como el mar azul , ese amor que ella le producía .Despertándose poco a poco y poniéndose de pie , ya que pronto iba a terminar el descanso y sonaría la campana de ingreso a su salón .

- ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? — Shaoran se preguntaba atormentado mirando aquellos árboles que se agitaron con una brisa liberando mas pétalos de cerezo , como si sonrieran de la fortuna del joven — aahhhh — reniega contra sigo mismo Lee, agitándose el cabello que cubrían su frente ,quitándose los pétalos que le habían caído en el pelo , para el muchacho de ojos marrón era muy difícil ,era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así ,siempre había salido victorioso y airoso en todo lo que se proponía sea como sea ,sin embargo cada vez que ella se le acercaba perdía el control de si mismo ,no podía hablar ,solo tartamudeaba ,sus piernas parecían que no lo sostenían y su corazón le latía tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que hablaba ,claro si decía algo y menos cuando ella lo miraba con esos ojos verde esmeralda directamente , de que forma podía decírselo y para el colmo de los colmos parecía que el destino se hubiera empeñado en frustrar cada oportunidad que el tenia , si no conociéramos a Sakura pensaríamos que ella no quiere entender esos sentimientos agrede, intencionalmente ,pero ya sabemos que es igual que Lee taaaaaaan distraída ,ya lo dice un dicho Dios los hace y ellos se juntan n_n - ¡ Como puedo declararme a Sakura!

- Háblale con el corazón joven Lee

- ¿Eh? — volteo a ver Shaoran algo asustado -¿Richelieu?

- Si se lo dices siguiendo los sentimientos que te dicta tu corazón, todo estará bien — indica Gina con la delicadez que acostumbra — estoy segura que Sakura y tu terminaran como novios de verdad

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntaba intrigado Shaoran seriamente ,mientras se limpiaba de los hombros y del pecho de su uniforme los pétalos de cerezo que le habían caído

- A veces los observo y de esa manera me di cuenta ,además tu manera de actuar te delata — Gina pudo notar que Lee se incomodo mucho al hablar sobre ese tema y solo alguien que conoce también a Lee como ella, podría haberse dado cuenta de esa mentira — es muy difícil lose ,por que yo he pasado por lo mismo pero debes tener valor, sino lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida , ya te lo había dicho, yo nunca me arme de valor ,vivir en la incertidumbre es muy doloroso y aun mas trágico es cuando ya no tienes la oportunidad — Lee miro hacia abajo algo afligido y temeroso ,por esas palabras que eran la pura verdad — animo , no debes tenerle miedo a su respuesta ,sea negativa o positiva ,no te arrepentirás por que supiste luchar por tu amor y si no lo haces siempre te preguntaras que es lo que hubiera pasado ,sufriendo al mismo tiempo por tu cobardía - dijo Gina tomando delicadamente las manos de Shaoran con las suyas , Lee la mira encontrándose con los bellos ojos celestes suplicantes de su amiga - y es algo que no quiero que te suceda a ti

- ¿Richelieu tu...? — indicaba Shaoran parpadeando sobre la preocupación de la chica francesa -... ¿por que haces esto?

- Por que...Lee tu me simpatizas mucho y si te puedo ayudar en algo solo pídemelo, de acuerdo — indica la muchacha de cabello rubio muy largo aun sujetando las manos de su amado Shaoran

- Gracias — agradece el simpático y despistado joven Lee

- De nada , además recuerda nuestra promesa

-¿Promesa?

- Si ,tu me prometiste que siempre lucharías por tu felicidad y hasta donde yo recuerdo Shaoran Lee siempre cumple su juramento — comenta Gina , ahora la mirada de la joven se pierde en el infinito — a veces todos desearíamos un libro donde nos den instrucciones de cómo debemos actuar con el ser amado ,pero no lo hay, solo debemos dejarnos llevar por este sentimiento ,confiando en el amor y aun mas sabiendo que el lo es todo y si por alguna razón el ya ama a alguien mas ,deberé hacerme a un lado...si la persona que amo es feliz , yo también lo seré... — argumenta esto ultimo apretando muy delicadamente las manos de Lee que agarraba

Mientras esto ocurría Sakura recorría los pasillo de su colegio en compañía del joven Hiragizawa, conversando de todo lo que había hecho Eriol durante su estancia en Inglaterra.

- Es Shaoran — decía sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho la joven Kinomoto al verlos por una de las ventanas que tenia su pasillo ,mirando a su novio y a la amiga de su querido que conversaban

- ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto el precioso despistado

- Si — argumento Richelieu ,observando al muchacho tan distraído ,realmente no se daba cuenta de nada , pero eso era uno de sus encantos personales , esa inocencia que poseía lo hacia a un mas lindo de lo que ya era , la quinceañera francesa luchaba con su corazón y los sentimientos que le producía al tener a Shaoran tan cerca , su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella , inesperadamente le da un beso a Lee muy cerca de los labios

- ¿Eh? — Lee no entendía la razón de ese beso delicado de su amiga

- Después de esto Gina se retira muy aprisa apenada — lo...lo siento mucho

- Tiene muchas dificultades — dijo Eriol con una sonrisa observando a Shaoran que estaba junto a la señorita Richelieu

Sakura se en camino a su curso sin articular palabra alguna con un semblante de aflicción, dejando a su acompañante, era lógico ya que le dijeron que habían visto abrasados a los dos extranjeros en una ocasión, me refiero a Lee y Gina.

Shaoran se dirigía a su salón pero encontró a Hiragizawa y claro Shaoran lo miro con esa exquisita cara de celos que solo el puede dar.

- Lee ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? — insinuó el joven de bellos ojos azules y lentes

- ¿Que quieres? — le respondió tajantemente el muchacho de porte soberbio

- Bueno, hace un momento estaba caminando y conversando con Sakura y... — decía Eriol

- ¡¿Qué hacías con Sakura?! — preguntaba el hermoso celoso

- No, nada, déjame explicártelo, que pasa es que ella estaba algo deprimida por...- intentaba explicar el chico de cabello negro azulado

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

- ¿Yo? , nada, tu... — pero Shaoran tan impulsivo como siempre se va tras Sakura sin entender razones, no sospechando que su amada esta de esa manera por su culpa, después de todo quien le manda a hablar con otras chicas

- ¿Te pasa algo malo? — preguntaba Shaoran a su celosita

- No, nada — argumento la jovencita, en su voz se noto algo de enojo aunque igual de cortes

- mmm ¿de verdad no es nada? — interrogo nuevamente Lee no creyendo lo que le decía su novia de ficción

Mas tarde Shaoran aun permanecía en el Colegio , puesto que tenía servicio y debía ocuparse de muchas cosas, Sakura se encontraba en el salón de música esperando a Tomoyo que tenia ensayo con el coro .

- Joven Lee

- ¿Daidoji que haces a estas horas?

- Hoy tengo ensayo de coro, nos pidieron que nos quedáramos unas horas mas, además acaban de decirnos que tendremos una reunión dentro de unos minutos para determinar el vestuario que luciremos en el próximo concurso de canto, por lo que veo tu ya terminaste con el servicio, podrías acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, puesto que me retrasare mas de lo esperado — indicaba la muchacha de ojos azul violeta

- ¿Sakura? ¿aun esta en el establecimiento? — interrogo Shaoran sorprendido

- Si, ¿no lo sabias? —dijo tomoyo

Después de escuchar esto Lee fue a buscar a Sakura y si, ella se encontraba en aquel lugar.

- ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña cuando estoy junto a Shaoran? ¿además cuando la vi con aquella muchacha sentí como si algo me estuviera oprimiendo el corazón? ¿acaso estoy celosa...? - meditaba de pie Kinomoto, cabizbaja frente al piano

- ¿Que estas haciendo? — pregunto el joven de mirada intensa ,notando el bajo animo de la flor de cerezo

- ¿Shaoran como supiste que estaba aquí ?- preguntaba admirada Sakura por la repentina llegada del chico de cabello color marrón

Por las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda los dos jóvenes caminaban sin articular palabra alguna .De repente comenzó a llover a gran magnitud , no habiendo un lugar para socorrerse de la lluvia Shaoran se quita su prenda superior negra del uniforme de Colegio ,cubriendo desde encima con su chaqueta a Sakura, logrando taparla de la lluvia.

Las lluvia era tupida y las gotas eran gruesas, Shaoran llevaba a Sakura cogida de la mano, sin tener más alternativa Lee la guía hasta debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo que tenia el parque pingüino. Shaoran ya estaba completamente empapado, así que no le importaba si se mojaba mas o menos, el intentaba que a Sakura no le sucediera lo mismo para que no cogiese un resfriado.

- Rayos sabiendo esto hubiera traído mi auto — indicaba seriamente el quinceañero mirando el cielo, para ver cuando dejaría de llover

- Si, pero... — la bella adolescente ruborizada miro a Shaoran que tenia todo el cuerpo mojado, la camisa de Lee era blanca así que se le trasparentaba, dejando ver y admirar el bello cuerpo de un adolescente tan encantador como lo era el - lo siento mucho — decía apenada Sakura — por mi culpa estas todo empapado y yo...

- Descuida ,no te preocupes por eso — voltea a ver a Sakura — es una fortuna que no caigan rayos

- Shaoran aun te sigues mojando — indicaba Sakura ,ya que su amigo estaba algo alejado de Sakura, para no mojarla también a ella, entonces la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda coge la mano que estaba muy fría del chico de porte soberbio, acercándolo hacia ella , observando mas de cerca a Lee, la flor de cerezo con ambas manos arregla el pelo marrón que cubría la visión del muchacho, dejando ver a la perfección aquella belleza, y sobre todo esos ojos de color ámbar tan hermosos, las gotas de agua que caían del rebelde cabello del muchacho recorrían y deslizaban muy bien por las facciones del rostro tan tierno del chico, una de esas gotas se deslizo traviesamente hasta los labios del apuesto jovencito, como si incitara a que sucediese algo, Sakura adquirió un brillo hermoso en sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, Shaoran sentía que su corazón le latía una vez mas a mil por hora, dirigiendo la vista a todos las direcciones menos a Sakura, no podía encontrarse con la mirada de ella, se sentiría tan nervioso que se echaría a correr, perdiéndose entre la lluvia, en cambio Sakura lo observaba embelesada, realmente su hasta ahora amigo tenia un rostro encantador instintivamente ella busca los labios de Lee, elevando la cabeza . Shaoran tenia todo el cuerpo a una temperatura muy por debajo de lo normal de un momento para otro sintió en sus labios algo calido y gratificantemente que deseaba ser correspondido, a Lee no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ruborizándose a mas no poder, no podía creerlo, pero se tranquilizo y sin resistirlo mas comenzó a besarla dulce y suavemente a la vez, correspondiendo a los labios de la joven Kinomoto que besaban los suyos suplicantes a que el los aceptara, y asi empezando así el juego de sus labios, tantos sentimientos confusos que tenían en ese momento con el único objetivo de amar a través de un tierno beso bajo la lluvia .


	10. Chapter 10

Del cielo aun caían pequeñas gotas de agua , la llovizna continuaba , las personas fueron a socorrerse buscando un techo o techumbre para refugiarse de la lluvia inesperada .Así como muchos dos personas también buscaron asilo debajo de un árbol de cerezo ,aunque esto no impedía la filtración de agua , pero eso era algo que no les importaba , ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un bello momento en el que sus labios habían entrado nuevamente en contacto en señal de amor , experimentando tantas emociones ,la flor de cerezo sostenía el rostro del joven de cabello marrón entre sus suaves manos , el se encontraba indolente , su cuerpo estaba realmente frió e inmóvil excepto sus labios que besaban a su amada , después de todo un beso es un dulce idioma con que hablan dos corazones , que mezclan sus impresiones como las flores su aroma , Sakura y Shaoran se entregaron de llego a los labios del otro ,devolviéndose cada uno de los besos , el chico de mirada intensa la besaba con tanta ternura y aunque a la única que había besado era a Sakura lo hacia como si fuera todo un experto ,cualquiera creería que es un seductor de primera ,mas sin embargo era todo lo contrario , ¿seducir? esa palabra nunca la hubiera conocido sino fuera por cultura general ,era el amor ,solo el amor quien le hacia actuar de esa manera .

Inesperadamente se escucho un tremendo sonido , un rayo cayo a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba la pareja de ficción , como si se estuviera oponiendo el cielo a lo que se llevaban a cabo , tanto Lee como la joven Kinomoto rápidamente se separaron de la impresión ,alejándose de inmediato de los árboles que tenia el parque pingüino , ahora en la intemperie .

- U..un rayo — era lo único que pudo decir la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda

- S..si — respondió su bello acompañante mirando a otra dirección como su queridísima amiga , el rostro lo tenían de color muy rojo ,olvidándose por el nerviosismo la lluvia que les mojaba mas y mas

- Ashu — estornudo Sakura , eso hizo que Shaoran que por muy color cerecita que se encontrara , bajara de la luna a la tierra , actuando velozmente ,Kinomoto esta vez se había humedecido toda, la chaqueta que la cubría estaba toda empapada a mas no poder , no pudiendo evitar que Sakura se mojara . Lee nuevamente cogio la mano de la muchacha de cabello castaño claro , ambos corrían solos por la ciudad Tomoeda .

- Mi departamento esta a unas cuadras — dijo el chico de preciosos ojos marrones

Así ambos adolescentes se encontraban frente al departamento del chico de cabello castaño oscuro .

- Sakura , joven Lee — apareció inesperadamente Tomoyo , preocupada , mirando el estado en que se encontraban ambos muchachos , Daidoji llevaba en la mano derecha un paraguas (sombrilla) que evitaba que se mojara

Una vez dentro del hogar de Shaoran , pudieron ver las dos bellas chicas que el departamento de su joven amigo era muy amplio ,elegante , con grandes lujos y comodidades .

- Que bonito departamento — señalaba Sakurita

- Con que este es el lugar donde viven el joven Chieko y tu — decía la joven poseedora de ojos azul violeta

- Te daré ropa seca y algo para que te seques — indicaba Lee a la flor de cerezo , Sakura y Tomoyo lo siguieron , una vez en el cuarto del muchacho de ojos cafés oscuros divisaron que su cuarto era muy amplio , poseía una decoración muy refinada y con grandes equipos tecnológicos , ( ojo este departamento es muchísimo mas grande en el que vivía Shaoran en CCS , recuerden tiene 15 años no 10 , necesita mas espacio para todo lo que un jovencito de su alcurnia requiere n_n)

Shaoran se acercaba a Sakura para entregarle el vestuario , el pobre joven Lee tenia todo el cuerpo entumido por causa del frió , había permanecido en la lluvia por mucho mas tiempo que su cerezo . Una vez que se la entrego Sakura estaba muy extraña ,no hablaba mucho ,eso a Shaoran le dio a entender algo , catalogando que lo que ocurrió en el parque pingüino fue un error, al menos para Sakura , por que para el era todo menos eso ,entristeciéndolo como iba de esperarse .

- ¿Paso algo malo antes de que nos encontráramos ? - pregunto Daidoji intrigada por la actitud de Sakura y Lee

- ¡¿Queeee?! — interrogaron SyS , la joven Kinomoto recibió la ropa que Shaoran le proporciono ,apenas caminaba para alejarse del chico tan guapo ,por lo ultimo dicho por su amiga tropezó ,cayendo encima de Lee .Este ultimo trato de sostenerla sin ningún éxito , estaba tan helado su cuerpo que apenas podía moverse correctamente , Kinomoto trata de sujetarse de Lee como puede pero al hacerlo solo logra desabotonar la mitad de la camisa de Shaoran cayendo ambos en la cama de Shaoran , quedando Sakura encima de Lee , esto los puso aun maaas rojitos n_n , sus rostro estaban tan cerca ,sintiendo el existir de sus respiración entre ambos

En ese instante hubo un flash sobre ellos , se trataba de una cámara fotográfica que llevaba una persona .

- ¿Eh? Disculpen je je je — hablaba Yoshida que había entrado , sin percatarse de Tomoyo n_nU

- N...no es lo que crees — argumento Shaoran

- Descuida Lee no diré nada , tu confía en mi - decía Chieko con gentileza

- ¡Que no es eso! Mira ahí esta Daidoji — reprendía Shaoran a su amigo

- Es cierto... buenas tarde Tomoyo ,disculpa por no haberme percatado que te encontrabas aquí , entonces que están haciendo n_n , ¡Ya se! no me digan nada , lo resolveré yo mismo haber ... - el muchacho de ojos negros como la noche llevo una de sus manos a su propio mentón observaba a SyS sacando sus propias conclusiones -...haber ambos en la cama , Lee estas abrazando ( je je je solo la estaba sujetando) Sakura que se encuentra encima de ti ,en esa postura nada santa ,en ese estado ,Tomoyo les esta grabando...mmm

Lee se dio cuenta ,al igual que Kinomoto de lo que hablaba su amigo ,Sakura observo a Shaoran se veía tan atractivo de esa forma ,logrando despertar algo mas que amistad por el ,los rostros de ambos se tornaron de un color rosa , tratando de ponerse de pie ,aunque su nerviosismo se lo impedía .

- ¡Oh!¡ claro! ¡ya lo entiendo! están elaborando uno de esos videos pervertidos ¿ verdad ? n_n — indico el joven de cabello pelirrojo — y yo are la portada — señalo esto ultimo sacando mas fotografías

- ¡¿Q..que demonios estas diciendo?!- grito exaltado Shaoran , rojo como un tomate maduro - ¡y ya deja de estar tomando fotografías con esa cámara por que te juro que la voy a romper !

- Esta bien amigo n_n , pero la respuesta que les di es la mas coherente , al menos lo seria para la mayoría de las personas — indico el muchacho tan calmado como acostumbra — pero conociéndote ¿no es eso verdad? apuesto que deben tener una buena razón para encontrarse en ese estado

Sakura ya se había cambiado de ropa ,estaba junto a Tomoyo ,ambas se sentaron en lo sillones de la sala ,mientras que Shaoran se secaba con una toalla su lindo cabello marrón ,mirándose nuevamente por el espejo que tenia el baño de su habitación , no dejando de recordar lo ocurrido ,el beso ,ese beso ,cuestionándose sin cesar por que Sakura lo había besado .

- ¡¿Por qué me beso?! ,¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! - pensaba Shaoran sin tratar de hacerse ilusiones ,seria mas sencillo para el que le preguntara a Sakura ,pero era algo que no podía hacer ,no tenia valor - Tal vez fue para que entrara en calor y...AAAAHHH que estoy diciendo — dijo Lee moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados , por la tontería que dijo , abriendo la llave de la pila de agua y mojándose la cara con el agua que recibió en sus manos - ¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo actuar ante ella? Tal vez...no entiendo por que pienso todo esto , si a ella no parece importarle en lo mas mínimo — dijo esto mostrando en esos preciosos ojos marrones tristeza — entonces yo...

Mientras tanto en la sala , Tomoyo observaba a su amiga que permanecía en silencio , esto preocupa a la joven cabello largo .

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Daidoji angustiada , en ese instante apareció Lee con ese porte que infunde respeto

- Al parecer continuara lloviendo por un tiempo mas — comento seriamente el quinceañero de mirada intensa — cuando deje de llover las llevare a sus respectivas casas ,conducir en estas circunstancias es muy peligroso

- Mientras tanto podemos degustar de un exquisito chocolate caliente — sugirió Yoshida con una bandeja entre las manos que contenía vajilla de porcelana que llevaban el chocolate caliente y los objetos para servirse , un pastel de chocolate y galletas

Al servirse las cosas tan sabrosas que trajo el chico de cabello pelirrojo , Sakura y Lee no se dirigían palabra alguna , escuchándose solo la conversación entre Yoshida y Daidoji , que parlaban entre ellos como y cuando se deben tomar las mejores tomas de video y fotografía n_nU .

- ¿Lee tu que piensas? — pregunto Chieko a Shaoran ,notando a su amigo un poco incomodo y distraído a la vez - ¿Lee?

-¿Em...me estabas hablando? — pregunto el despistado de cabello y ojos marrón

- Si te estaba haciendo una pregunta Lee — respondió su amigo tan gentilmente como acostumbra

- ¿Qué pregunta? — le contesto tan fríamente como acostumbra Shaoran

- Sobre las fotografías ¿ verdad que son un bonito recuerdo Sakura ? — señalaba Tomoyo

- No lose - respondía Sakura que también se encontraba en su nube

- ¿Y tu Lee? — volvía a insistir Chieko a Shaoran

- A mi no me interesan esas cosas — dijo el futuro jefe de la dinastía Lee

- ¿ Eh ? pero Sakura te di la foto de mi amigo aquí presente y Lee a ti también te regale una foto de Sakura , ambos se pusieron muy contentos ¿o no ? — comento indiscretamente Yoshida ,haciendo que SyS se atoraran ya que estaban sorbiendo el chocolate caliente ,además la tasa que llevaban cada uno de ellos casi va a caer al suelo deslizándose de sus manos por el nerviosismo , realizando pirueta y media para no dejarla caer , para la gracia de Tomoyo n_n U y Chieko ^_^ U

- Que hermosa vista — insinuaba Sakura juntos a sus amigos que se hallaban en la habitación de Lee mirando casi por el balcón de el cuarto del muchacho

- Parece que todavía no va dejar de llover — decía Tomoyo

- Ya se por que no vemos todos juntos una película hasta que termine este clima n_n — sugirió Yoshida

Haciendo caso a la propuesta de Chieko pusieron una película , frente a la enorme TV había un sillón amplio y cómodo donde encajaban los cuatro perfectamente con espacio de sobra , se situaron de la siguiente manera : Sakura y Shaoran en el medio , Daidoji al costado izquierdo del sillón y Yoshida al costado derecho del mismo objeto , para que no hiciese frió el amigo de Shaoran trajo una cobija tapando a los cuatro en contra del frió .

Dos horas mas tarde la lluvia había cesado , los cuatro jovencitos dormían placidamente como angelitos, Daidoji y Yoshida estaban apoyados en los brazos de los sofás ,la flor de cerezo se había acurrucado buscando aun mas calor en el cuerpo del joven Lee ,este ultimo también la había rodeado de la cintura con sus manos sin querer n_n , poco a poco ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y de repente :

- AAAAAHHHH — se escucharon dos gritos de Sakura y Shaoran

- ¿Qué...sucede? — pregunto Yoshida bostezando

- Na...nada — dijo Kinomoto

- OH ya se fijaron que hora es — señalo exaltada la joven de ojos azul violeta

- ¿Eh? Las...las 12:05 — dijo Sakura un poco pálida del susto

- Si desean pueden llamar a sus casas — añadió Shaoran

- Si llamare a mi casa para informales que me encuentro bien ,tu también deberías hacer eso...ah pero me dijiste que tu padre salio a una excavación de unas ruinas ¿verdad Sakura? — interrogaba Tomoyo

- Si..pe..pero mi hermano iba a venir de visita hoy día =_= - contesto con la cara blanca la chica de ojos verde esmeralda temiendo a su hermano tan cuida que tenia - ...pero seguramente ya se fue no creo que me siga esperando n_n , de todas formas llamare

Una vez que Daidoji termino de hablar la siguiente fue la señorita Kinomoto n_n .

- Esta llamando pero nadie responde — explico la muchacha de cabello castaño claro — seguramente no hay nadie aaaahhh de la que me salve — disponiéndose a colgar el teléfono

- " ¡MONSTRUO DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! " — gruñó de la otra línea Touya

- Her...hermano — dijo Sakura con el rostro ahora en un tono azul - es...estoy en casa de Tomoyo

- "¡¿ Así no me digas? pues mira si no te habías dado cuenta monstruo nuestro teléfono tiene identificador de llamadas y el numero que acaba de aparecer no es de ninguna manera el de tu amiga DIME LA VERDAD O VA SER PEOR! " — amenazo Touya

- Tapando el auricular Sakura — mi hermano me esta preguntando donde estoy que le digo Tomoyo

- Lo mejor es que le digas la verdad , no creo que las cosas puedan empeorar ,tu hermano sabe que el joven Lee es incapaz de hacerte algún daño , aunque no lo estime mucho , el entenderá — convencía Daidoji

- Si no tengas miedo - decía Chieko ,Shaoran solo se limitaba a escuchar sin mencionar una palabra

- De acuerdo — dijo Sakura resignada

- " ¡¿ Y bien monstruo?! — señalaba Touya que ya se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia

- Es..estoy en..el departamento de Shaoran — indico Sakura esperando cualquier reacción del joven cabello negro ,pero no hubo ninguna no se escucho ninguna sonido por unos segundos de parte del hijo primogénito de Kinomoto

- "¿Hermano?" — pregunto Sakura por el teléfono

- ¿Sucede algo malo? — pregunto Tomoyo

- No nada — respondió la mas joven de los Kinomoto

- Te lo dije — indico victoriosa la chica de ojos azul violeta

- ¡ EN CASA DE ESE MOCOSO DEGENERADO ,LO VOY A MATAR ,EN CUANTO LO VEA LO MATO , ¿CUAL ES LA DIRECCION QUIERO QUE ME LA DES PERO YAAAAAAA! — grito Touya , parece que esos segundos le sirvieron para tomar aire para gritar con toda su fuerza ya que los cuatro escucharon perfectamente Sak =_= U ,Sh ¬ ¬ U , Tmy n_n U y Chk ^_^ U

- " Descuida Shaoran me va a traer en su auto " — decía Sakura

- "•¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ESE CHIQUILLO ES UN DEPRAVADO INMORAL DE LO PEOR... "— respondía Touya muy enojado ,entonces Shaoran corto la comunicación , después de todo a nadie le gusta escuchar que hablen tan mal de uno y menos a Lee

- Vamos , las llevare a sus casas — dijo Shaoran poniéndose su abrigo

Primeramente accedieron a llevar a Sakura ,viendo la reacción que tubo su hermano mayor era lo mejor , una vez ahí ,la flor de cerezo se despidió de Chieko y Tomoyo que se encontraban dentro del auto ,no salieron de el puesto que estaba haciendo bastante frió .Shaoran la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa .

- Gracias Shaoran — dijo Sakura mirando al suelo ya que no se le había olvidado el incidente que ocurrió entre ellos

- No te preocupes argumento el joven Lee — disponiéndose a marcharse del lugar ruborizado y serio a la vez

- Sha..Shaoran — indico Sakura — a lo que el joven Lee voltea a verla

- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogo Shaoran en tono suave

- Es que yo...sobre... — tartamudeaba Sakura aun viendo el suelo de concreto y el solo la miraba prestando atención a lo que iba a decir su cerezo , de repente ambos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió que les recorrió el cuerpo , un aura negativa y frígida que venia por detrás de Sakura

- ¡ Her...hermano ! — dijo de un grito la flor de cerezo ,viendo a su hermano que tenia una cara de enojo que para que les cuento n_n

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura - decía Lee disponiéndose a marcharse dando algunos pasos ,pero Touya le sujeto del brazo bruscamente — aaahhh - he hizo que ambos jóvenes ingresaran a la casa Kinomoto

Mientras que en el auto

- ¡ Chieko debemos hacer algo!- dijo Daidoji con cámara en mano

- Si ,que tal si el hermano de Sakura lo mata — insinuó muy preocupado Chieko

Volviendo dentro de la casa Kinomoto en la cocina había un interrogatorio como suelen hacer los detectives a los criminales ,solo que aquí no hay un policía bueno y otro malo ,solo hay uno solo , de nombre Touya Kinomoto con el genio de los mil demonios dentro

- ¿ Y bien ? — preguntaba Touya a ambos adolescentes

- ¿ De que o que ? — interrogaba Sakura a su hermanito tan lindo

- ¡ NO ME RESPONDAS CON UNA PREGUNTA MOSNTRUO,¿ QUE HACIAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ESTE MOCOSO?!- gruño Touya

- ¡ A quien llamas mocoso! — Se defendió el chico de ojos marrones

- ¡ A ti chiquillo , esta es mi casa y te hablo como a mi me da la gana ! — le grito el pariente de la niña de sus ojos

- ¡Hermano no moleste a Shaoran , me quede en su departamento puesto que estaba lloviendo mucho y pusieron una película pero nos quedamos dormidos y nada mas ! — indicaba Sakura - ¡ además como puedes pensar cosas tan malas ,como si no me conocieras hermano !

- ¿Entonces solo fue eso?

- Si — contesto enojada la flor de cerezo

- Pero de todas formas - señalando a Lee - ¡NO QUIERO QUE LE PONGAS NI UNA SOLA MANO AL MOUNSTRO ESTE, POR QUE TE MATO MOCOSO ME OYES ! ¡ Y TU MOUNSTRO !- señalando a Sakura - ¡ NO PIENSES QUE POR ESTAR SOLA PUEDAS HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA Y MENOS CON ESTE CHIQUILLO ! - ahora los señala a ambos - ¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TOLERO ESTO ,POR QUE SI ME ENTERO QUE SE REPITE ,TU MOUNSTRO TE VAS A UN CONVENTO A RESAR POR EL DIFUNTO MOCOSO ESTE ! ¡ENTENDIDO!

- Siiiiiiiii ( ¬_¬ * / O_O " ) — X Sakura y Shaoran

- ¡ Lee no hizo nada malo ! — ingreso sin invitación alguna Chieko junto a Tomoyo asustado pensando que Touya ya había matado a su amigo n_nU — lo que sucedió entre ellos no es lo que cree — dijo el chico de cabello pelirrojo =_=U

-¿Lo que sucedió entre ellos? ¡¿ Estas queriendo decirme chiquillo que si ocurrió algo _ entre el monstruo y el mocoso?!— interrogo Touya muy enojado

- Nooooo , claro que no...puesto que yo me encontraba presente, además también estaba Tomoyo joven Kinomoto — indicaba Yoshida muy nervioso — y como estaba lloviendo les invite a quedarse

- Es cierto joven Touya — apoyaba Daidoji — Chieko nos invito a quedarnos amablemente en su departamento , puesto que hacia mucho frió , fueron muy amables ya que hasta nos invitaron algo caliente de tomar y luego sin querer nos quedamos dormidas ya que...

- Ya entiendo todo , ¡ Ustedes dos son unos degenerados que trataron de aprovecharse de Sakura y de Daidoji ! ¿ verdad?

- Como cree n_n — respondió Yoshida como siempre tan paciente y con esa sonrisa que saco de quicio al hermano de la flor de cerezo

- ¡ Pero no lo pudieron lograr ! — sacando las peores conclusiones el mal pensado de Touya

- ¡ Hermano ya basta ! — tratando de que su hermano dejase en paz a sus amigos la chica de ojos verdes - ¡ ya te explique todo!

- ¡ Si , yo se que eres incapaz de hacer algo así , al igual que tu amiga , pero de estos dos mocosos puedo esperar cualquier cosa! — atribuía el chico Kinomoto

- Joven Touya no es para tanto — Daidoji también intentaba apaciguarlo pero sin ningún éxito ,parecía que Touya se había vuelto sordo, solo para no escuchar a las dos muchachas

- ¡ Solo basta ver la cara de degenerados que tienen ambos! — insulto el chico tan alto

- ¿ Cara de degenerado? - contesto Yoshida señalándose así mismo — tal vez mi persona no se... — decía el buen amigo de Shaoran - ... pero Lee no creo...

- ¡ A callar ! - grito el irritado joven de cabello negro - ¡ ambos tienen las caras mas degeneradas que haya visto en mi vida !

Por su enojo Touya estaba fuera de la realidad ,no podría estar mas equivocado , de ninguna manera los jovencitos tenían cara de degenerados , mas bien sus rostros eran unos de los mas tiernos que habían , desprendían mucha dulzura ,tanta que parecía que no mataban ni una mosca , Shaoran poseía un rostro bellísimo tan angelical, solo le faltaban las alitas y la corona , Yoshida no se quedaba atrás ,después de Lee , Chieko junto a Eriol eran los adolescentes mas cotizados .

— ¡Ahora mismo se van! ¡ PERO YA ! — ordeno Touya tomándolos del cuello de los abrigos que tenían puesto los dos inocentes quinceañeros , a Yoshida con la mano izquierda y a Lee con la derecha , llevándolos hacia la puerta que estaba abierta - ¡ FUERA! — dijo sacándolos de un empujón ,cerrándoles la puerta en la cara

- Un poco mas y nos da una patada n_n U — decía el joven de ojos negros - ¿ por que se habrá puesto aun mas enojado ? — Shaoran solo lo observo como diciéndole con su mirada por tu culpa ¬ ¬ a lo que Yoshida - ...pensándolo bien creo que si lose n_n U — dándose cuenta que había sido su culpa

Desde ese día Touya se propuso vigilar y cuidar aun maaas a su pequeña hermana especialmente de Shaoran .


	11. Chapter 11

La mañana siguiente en el Colegio Sakura se comportaba de una manera distante de Lee ,aun no hablaban de lo ocurrido el día de ayer , no de la discusión con su hermano n_n sino del beso .

- ¿Sakura por que te estas comportando de esa manera con el joven Lee? — interrogaba Daidoji a su amiga Sakura en el receso

- ¿ De una manera extraña? — cuestionaba igualmente Kinomoto -¿ a que te refieres con eso Tomoyo?

- Desde ayer te noto muy distante con Lee , además hoy día apenas le respondiste el saludo , no hablando mas con el ¿ acaso te hizo algo malo? — decía Daidoji

- No...soy yo... — señalaba la quinceañera de cabello castaño claro , en tono triste

- ¿Tu? — pregunto la chica de ojos azul violeta sin comprender

- SI... — afirmo Sakura — es... que ayer mientras nos estábamos cubriendo de la lluvia debajo de una árbol...- ahora su rostro se torno a uno rojo encendido - bese a Shaoran...

- ¿Pero eso que tiene de malo? - argumento Daidoji

- Es que...no debí hacerlo...aun no he podido olvidar a Takashi y tal vez lo que sucedió ayer fue algo sin importancia — mencionaba Sakura

- ¿Tu crees que estarías así de nerviosa si hubiera sido algo sin importancia Sakura? — trataba de hacer entender Daidoji a su amiga — debes hacerte las preguntas correctas a ti misma ,para no salir dañada con todo esto ,además también debes tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Lee, el corazón es muy frágil como un cristal y se puede llegar a romper con facilidad , por muy fuerte y serio que parezca Shaoran el también tiene un corazón Sakura no te olvides de eso — explicaba pacientemente Tomoyo a su amiga Kinomoto

Terminando las clases Shaoran se retiraba de su establecimiento solo .

- Sha...Shaoran — dijo Sakura a lo que el joven de mirada seria se detuvo de su andar ,volteando para mirarla — podemos hablar

En el césped de uno de los patios ambos adolescentes estaban sentados sin mencionar ni una sola palabra mirando el patio ,un viento refrescante meció el cabello de los dos .

- Shaoran respecto a lo que sucedió ayer yo...- se le dificultaba el habla a Sakura , Lee solo la miraba callado

- ¡ UY YAMASAKI!- interrumpieron el habla ya que habían escuchado un reprimenda tremenda , era Chiharu que deseaba ahorcar de lo mas lindo a su novio Yamasaki , persiguiéndolo por todo el patio , convirtiéndose en el centro de atención por unos segundos ya que el pobre novio de la amiga de Sakura corrió fuera del establecimiento huyendo y Chiharu aun lo perseguía

Era momento de continuar con su conversación pendiente , en ese instante Takashi Oozora pasaba por el patio dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del Colegio para retirarse a su casa como siempre , aunque con una diferencia ,esta vez miraba a Sakura y a Shaoran .

Sakura se sorprendió de esta actitud de Oozora ,adquiriendo un poco de rubor en las mejillas no dejando de observar a Takashi . Lee solo la miraba con esos hermosos ojos marrones tristemente y ella solo observaba a Oozora , su flor de cerezo se perdió en un laberinto no dejando de divisar a Takashi dulcemente hasta que Oozora se retiro por completo , aun lo quería eso era obvio para Shaoran y ese beso que se dieron el y su princesa , fue solo un impulso sin importancia de parte de Sakura , eso era lo que pensaba ahora Lee . El joven de mirada intensa se puso de pie .

- Shaoran — pisando tierra Sakura miro a su amigo — espera tenemos que hablar de...

- Descuida — dijo el muchacho de rostro tierno — solo fue un beso...nada mas — insinuó Lee con una pequeña sonrisa para que su acompañante no se sintiera mal , ni incomoda

- Pero... — respondía la asombrada Sakura por la respuesta del chico de porte serio

- No te preocupes por eso , seria una tontería que dejáramos de hablarnos por lo ocurrido y menos si no tiene importancia , aparte podemos seguir con nuestro noviazgo de mentira no me afecta en lo mas mínimo — hablaba Shaoran de la boca para afuera , muy dentro de el sabia que ese beso había dejado una huella en el y cada vez mas parecía que poco a poco se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos por tantas ilusiones sin sentido que se creaba el -...¿verdad? — extendiéndole Lee su mano derecha a Kinomoto , para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

- Si... supongo que si - dice Sakura impresionada del joven tan encantador que tenia delante de ella , pero a la vez la chica de ojos verde esmeralda sentía algo de pena ¿ un beso sin importancia? No era algo mas para ella , pero con una sonrisa en sus labios acepta el gesto de Lee ,tomando la mano del muchacho

Pasaron a otra estación del año ,las hojas amarillas ahora caían especialmente en la alameda y en la copa de otoño un vago vino quedaba en que se deshojaban las flores y los árboles y el viendo arrancaba ahora las hojas secas de los inmensos árboles , dentro de poco se iba a celebrar un gran baile en el Colegio Superior Tomoeda .

Y El tiempo que avanza siempre para adelante angustiaba mas a Shaoran aun no había tenido el valor para confesarle su amor a Sakura , el estaba en su curso muy temprano borrando el pizarrón , tenia servicio ese día .

- Sakura Lee — dijo Shaoran anhelando algo que para el era mas distante que llegar a la luna en un avión de papel ,apoyando su frente en el pizarrón de la angustia

- ¡ Animo Lee ! — ingreso su amigo Yoshida - ¡ mira aquí tengo dos entradas para el cine , las gane en un concurso ,por lo que me dijeron no a todos se les venden los boletos están prohibidos ,el ingreso esta restringido sin esto — mostrando las entradas - así que debe ser una película muy importante y bonita ¿ no lo crees ? la película se llama " Canción del amor prohibido " no se de que trata pero me informaron unos muchachos que es una de las mejores de nuestro tiempo

- ¿ El cine ? — pregunto el chico de cabello marrón

- Si y no te preocupes por su hermano ,le diremos a Tomoyo que nos ayude n_n — entregándole los boletos a Shaoran — solo debes mostrar los boletos y les dejaran ingresar n_n

Tal como lo planearon sucedió , ya en el cine , Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban sentados en un muy buen lugar y no habían personas que les tapara la vista .

- Ahhh que romántico seguramente hoy se declarar el joven Lee- decía Tomoyo con cámara de video en mano , unas dos filas detrás de ellos junto a Chieko

- Si ,ya quiero verlos como una pareja real — insinuaba Yoshida espiándolos junto a Daidoji con un su cámara profesional digital para tomar fotografías n_n U

Las luces se apagaron indicando que ya estaba por empezar la película tan controversial , después de presentar y verse el Titulo se dieron cuenta cual era la razón para que sea una película prohibida o_O

- O_O E...eso e...es — tartamudeaba Yoshida , no fue su intención el era una blanca palomita que había caído en la broma ¿de sus amigos? no de unos conocidos , que sabían que Chieko junto con Lee eran lo mas inocente que se pueda encontrar en esta época de libertinaje

- -_- con razón era prohibida — indicaba Tomoyo tapándose los ojos - ¿ no lo sabia joven Chieko?

- N..no solo me dijeron que era muy buena y que tenia un contenido bello no me informaron que era una de esas pervertidas , hasta me comentaron que era para toda edad

Mientras que Shaoran se había quedado helado ,con la mano izquierda tapo los ojos de Sakura y con la otra mano se cubrió el rostro pero de rabia y furia ,se paro y velozmente saco a su amada de ojos verde esmeralda de ahí .

- =_= Me debe querer matar — dijo Chieko con la cara azul , viendo el rostro del chico de porte soberbio _ que salía del recinto

Shaoran llevo directamente a Sakura a su casa, sin poder argumentar nada, la cara se le caía de la vergüenza , solo se disculpo encarecidamente , en su interior se podía escuchar " TRAGAME TIERRA" ,después de esto quien no .

- Seguramente ahora piensa que soy todo esas cosas de las que su hermano me acusa — dijo Lee triste y enojado llegando a su departamento ,dirigiéndose al cuarto de su amigo ,ingresando sin tocar la puerta

- Ho...hola Lee — dijo su amigo que se paro de inmediato — lo de hoy día n..no es mi culpa — trataba de explicar Yoshida a su amigo mientras Shaoran lo miraba con esa mirada de enojo - la gane con unos compañeros de curso , me dijeron que era una película para todas las edades y muy romántica por eso...por eso...lo siento

- Mira Yoshida solo te voy a decir una cosa — decía el joven de cabello castaño cerrando los ojos ahora con voz firme y seria — no quiero que de ninguna manera de vuelvas a inmiscuir ,esta es la ultima vez que te lo tolero una de tus tonterías , en vez de ayudarme tu solo me causas problemas , no te metas y no me vuelvas a hablar de esto ni nada entiendes

- Si , no volveré a molestarte te lo prometo, pero permíteme aclarar esta confusión a Sakura — dijo su amigo tristemente ,mientras que el muchacho de mirada intensa se retiraba

Al día siguiente Sakura caminaba por una de las plazas de la ciudad Tomoeda junto a Shaoran, el joven Lee acompañaba a su cerezo a la librería a comprar unos libros para el padre de Sakura , en dicha plaza habían muchas parejas amorosas agarradas de la mano y del brazo .

- Aquí hay muchas parejas tomadas de la mano - la flor de cerezo observaba de reojo al muchacho de cabello café acercando su mano a la de el , por alguna razón desconocida para ella , poco a poco ,pero al final se detuvo

- Sakura ... - pensó el joven de ojos marrón no se dio cuenta de lo que su ninfa adorada intentaba hacer , sonrojándose mirando recien las delicadas manos de Kinomoto ,pretendiendo cogerla ,pero fallo en el intento al igual que ella - que estoy haciendo - súbitamente perdió el rubor que tenia en sus mejillas ,llevando Lee ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón , Sakura vio esa actitud de Shaoran y prácticamente se desanimo , quedando nuevamente en la nada

- Ahhh — suspiro Chieko triste viendo a SyS que ninguno se animaba , sin querer los había divisado

- ¿Le sucede algo malo joven Chieko ? - pregunto la muchacha Richelieu que acababa de llegar inesperadamente

- ¿Señorita Gina que hace aquí ? — interrogo Yoshida a la bella joven

- Vine a comprar algunas cosas — respondió Gina con una bolsa de papel en las manos - ¿ estas preocupado por el joven Lee , verdad ?

- Si ,pero no hay nada que pueda hacer , siempre que lo trato de ayudar sale 10 veces peor , tiene razón Lee al decirme que solo soy un problema - explicaba Yoshida

- Seguramente eso te lo dijo sin pensar , Lee es muy amable y te tiene un gran aprecio , además tu eres un gran amigo puesto que siempre estas al pendiente de el , cualquier persona estaría feliz de tener un amigo como tu — comentaba la muchacha francesa

- ¿Eh?...Quisiera creerte Gina pero...desearía hacer mas por ellos ,aunque le dije a Lee que no me volvería a meterme en sus asuntos y debo cumplirlo — indicaba el chico japonés

- Si hay una forma

-¿ Y cual es ? — pregunto interesado Chieko a Gina

- Tu dijiste que tu no le ayudarías, pero yo si puedo hacerlo

- Tienes razón n_n — decía Chieko recuperando su sonrisa tan tierna — además si logramos hacer el sueño de mi amigo Lee en realidad , valdrá la pena haber roto un poco esa promesa — ¡ ASI QUE AQUÍ VAMOOOS!

En ese instante unas cuadras mas lejos Shaoran sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por el cuerpo .


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana siguiente Gina esperaba al joven Shaoran en la puerta del Colegio , el bello joven Lee llego como siempre en su moto ya que antes de ir al Colegio le gustaba mucho pasear por las calles de esa ciudad tan linda , le ayudaba muchas veces olvidar sus angustias ,esta vez los lentes negros de motociclista se los ponía en los ojos y ya no en la cabeza , después de todo era otoño y hacia mucho ventarrón , ya no venia con Sakura puesto que su hermano era quien se encargaba de traerla , tratando de evitar que el adolescente se acerque a su pequeña Sakura .

- Joven Lee — insinuó Gina

- ¿ Que sucede Richelieu ? — pregunto el jovencito de ojos marrones intensos

- ¿ Podemos hablar ?

- ¿Hablar de que ? — interrogo nuevamente Shaoran

En uno de los patios de la secundaria Tomoeda conversaba el chico de porte soberbio y la muchacha de ojos celestes .

- ¿ De que quieres hablar conmigo Richelieu ? no tengo mucho tiempo — decía con su típica frialdad Lee

- Sobre Sakura

- ¿ De Sakura?

- Si - afirma la joven con la cabeza - ¿ me eh percatado que aun lo has dicho lo que realmente sientes por ella ¿ verdad?

- No , ¿ pero...como puedes saberlo ?

- Eso es algo obvio , ya te lo mencione antes tu no sabes fingir ,eres muy sincero - explicaba la quinceañera de cabello rubio — por eso...

- ¿ Por eso ? — interrogaba Shaoran no sabiendo lo que le iba a decir Gina

- Por eso he decidido ayudarte — respondió la chica francesa con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu ? ¿ Por que ? — decía el joven de cabello marrón ,extrañado por lo ultimo que dijo su amiga de hace tres años atrás

- Lee tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida — insinuaba Gina

- ¿ Eh?...importante ¿ por que razón? — cuestionaba Shaoran sin entender nada n_n U

- Yo me entiendo sola y que me dices ¿ aceptas mi ayuda ? — indicaba Gina gentilmente agarrando las manos del joven Lee ,mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un brillo especial suplicante

-¿Mmmm? ...de acuerdo — dijo Shaoran no teniendo otra alternativa ,observando a otro lado , después de todo la muchacha Richelieu se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlo y si gracias a la ayuda de Gina se hacia su sueño realidad valía la pena intentarlo

Y así comenzó la alianza con Shaoran para que pueda por fin confesarle su amor a su amadísima flor de cerezo ,como iba de esperarse Lee no se dio cuenta que Chieko estaba involucrado en todo esto n_n .

- Joven Lee primero inténtaselo decir frente a frente , eso seria lo mas sincero de tu parte — señalaba Gina

- Lose...pero lo he intentado miles de veces y nunca me a dado resultado — explicaba Shaoran apenado

- ¿ Por que no ?

- Es que... — ruborizándose a la vez — es que cuando la tengo en frente no se lo que me sucede

- mmm... pues yo tengo la solución para eso ,por que no intentas declararte sin mirarla

- ¿ Sin mirarla ? — preguntaba Shaoran

El joven Lee se encontraba en la terraza del Colegio , esperaba ahí a su amada de cabello castaño claro , Richelieu le dijo que debía aguardar ahí ,ella encontraría la manera de traer a Sakura a la terraza . Se escucho que una puerta se habría , entonces el supo que era ella ,apretando los puños con una decisión única .

- Te preguntaras por que te traje aquí... — decía Shaoran dándole la espalada a su acompañante mirando las afueras del colegio — la razón es por que...- era ahora debía decírselo , el momento por fin había llegado — por que ¡ estoy enamorado de ti !

- En serio

- Si ¿ eh? — se sorprendió Lee ya que esa voz no era de su preciosa cerezo , dándose la vuelta — mnnnnn

- Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, el chico mas popular de todo el Colegio se me ha declarado uyyy seré la envidia de todo el Colegio, no de todo el país por tener un novio tan precioso — insinuaba una chica de su misma edad , los ojos le brillaban resplandeciendo como una especie de estrellitas y sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas ,saltando sobre el pobre de Lee

- Nooo — dijo Shaoran tratando de safarse de la chica tan oportuna que le abrazaba con uno de esos abrazos de oso , apenas le permitía respirar y hablar normalmente — me..me equivoque pensé que eras otra persona

- En serio — dijo la joven dejando de abrazarlo tan fuerte — ohhh pero para mi es una declaración ,espera que les cuente a mis amigas que Lee Shaoran se me declaro

- Que no fue una...- trataba de explicar el joven de mirada intensa ,pero ella ya se había marchado del lugar saltando y cantando , dando un suspiro Shaoran por lo ocurrido

- ¿Shaoran? — decía su Sakura que recién había llegado — Chieko me dijo que viniese aquí — acercándose a el ,mirándolo directamente con esos preciosos ojos que justamente eran el color favorito de Lee

- N..no nada — respondió Shaoran nerviosamente — ya me voy — insinuó marchándose del lugar velozmente

- Aaaaaahhhh — suspiraban Gina y Chieko que habían visto todo con una largavista ,escondidos detrás de un árbol desde abajo ,por si acaso para que no los descubriesen

- Pobre Lee — decía el muchacho de cabello pelirrojo

- Vaya esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba - indicaba la bella chica de ojos celestes

- ¿Qué cosa va a ser difícil? — preguntaba otra voz a parte de los dos ya mencionados

- Que Shaoran se declare a Sakura — decía Chieko desanimado cerrando los ojos por lo ultimo que le ocurrió a su amigo

- ¿ Declararse a Sakura ? — cuestionaba nuevamente esa persona — ya veo, su noviazgo no es real

- Así es ,pero estamos tratando que lo sea — indicaba Gina delicadamente mirando la terraza , luego Yoshida y Richelieu se dieron cuenta que cometieron una gran imprudencia y que contaron a alguien mas ese secreto que tan discretamente se guardaba , mirándose ambos

- ¿ah? — decía asustada Gina

- ¿eh? — Chieko trago saliva y tanto Richelieu y Yoshida se dieron la vuelta para observar quien estaba detrás de ellos

- ¡Hiragizawa! — dijeron ambos por la inesperada aparición del joven ingles

- Hola n_n — saludaba Eriol con su típica sonrisa de amabilidad

- Lo que escuchaste no es cierto ,solo estábamos bromeando — trataba de convencer Chieko - ¿ verdad Gina?

- Si , si — apoyaba Richelieu con nerviosismo

- Descuiden no diré nada ,además yo ya me había dado cuenta, la forma en que se comportan Sakura y Lee es bastante extraña ,para ser novios son muy penosos el uno con el otro ¿ que les parece si yo también los ayudo?

- Esta bien — aceptaba gentilmente Gina ,ya que necesitaba toda la ayuda que se pudiera dar ,ella no era nada experta en relaciones amorosas ya que solo había amado a Shaoran y nunca se lo dijo , además no tenían mas alternativa n_n

— Pero que no lo sepa Lee ya sabes como es n_n — indicaba Chieko ,puesto que el tampoco tenia nada de habilidad respecto al amor

Y así un miembro mas en grupo de nombre " Ayuden a que Lee se declare a su flor de cerezo n_n ".

- Por la experiencia que tengo yo diría que...a las muchachas les gusta que sean muy amables y atentos con ellas, así que por que no le hace un regalo Lee a Sakura ,tal vez con eso llame aun mas su atención — decía el chico de cabello negro azulado

- Tiene razón joven Hiragizawa - señalaba Gina

- ¿Pero que le puede regalar? — interrogaba Chieko

- Yo tengo el regalo perfecto — decía el chico de lentes y de hermosos ojos azules

Al día siguiente

- Miren este adorno lo traje de Inglaterra para una amiga ,pero se marcho antes de que se lo pudiera dar ¿ que les parece? — señalaba Eriol entregándoselos

- Es precioso , ahora solo falta que se lo de al joven Lee para que se lo regale a Sakura — mencionaba la chica de cabello rubio

Segundo intento .

- ¿ Con un regalo ? - cuestionaba el chico de porte soberbio

- Si ya lo envolví , solo falta que se lo des ¿esta bien? — señalaba Richelieu - tal vez con un presente ella se de cuenta de el amor que sientes

Y así fue el se encontraba en el patio posterior junto a Sakura .

- Sakura...

- Dime — nuevamente lo observa a los ojos la bella Kinomoto

- Te traje esto — dijo Lee sacándolo bruscamente mostrándoselo a la altura de la cara

- ¿Es para mi ? gracias — decía la chica de sonrisa encantadora tomando el presente - ¿ pero por que , hoy no es mi cumpleaños ni se celebra ninguna fiesta ?

- Pues por que yo... — observaba a Sakura con el rostro muy ruborizado y el brillo de los ojos temblorosos

- ¿Mmm? — Sakura abrió sus ojos aun mas ,tal vez ya se estaba dando cuenta

Desde lejos detrás de otro árbol .

- Eres todo un experto Hiragizawa ,te felicito — alababa discretamente Chieko de su casi victoria

- SI eres muy hábil para estas cosas — agregaba Gina

- Un regalo a veces expresa mas que mil palabras ,no importando su valor solo interesa que lo des con cariño , especialmente cuando se lo regalas a esa persona tan especial con un amor tan sincero

Mientras tanto Lee y la muchacha Kinomoto .

- Shaoran tu... — decía Sakura

- Sakura... — trataba de reaccionar Lee - yo te...

- Sabían que los presentes inesperados eran dados para anticipar un regalo que no se podrá dar en algún cumpleaños — era el Némesis en persona Yamasakiiiiiiiii, al mismo tiempo Shaoran se quedo tan blanco como una hoja de papel , Kinomoto le hacia caso a sus mentiras

- ¿Eh? — dijo Sakura ,luego mira su regalo — ya veo , por eso me lo diste Shaoran

- NO digo... — se le dificultaba el habla , no podía decirle nada puesto que estaba Yamasaki

- Y saben, se originaron en la antigua Grecia en la que un famoso emperador que iba a viajar en una alfombra voladora...bla bla — aun con sus mentiras Yamasaki

- Aaaggg no puede ser - se quejaba Chieko

- Que mala suerte — comentaba Richelieu desanimada - ¿ no lo cree así joven Hiragizawa ? ¿ eh joven Eriol ? — se preguntaba Gina ya que el chico ingles no se encontraba a su lado , como hace un momento

- ¿ Donde esta ? — decía Yoshida - ¿ Aahhh? O_o PLOP — Chieko cayo al suelo

- Aahhh— suspiraban la chica de cabello rubio y el muchacho de ojos negros ya que habían encontrado a su amigo Eriol el se encontraba...

- Si los presentes se deben a ese emperador que le busco un regalo a su novia que era una sirena ,como se amaron el rey busco una manera para que no se

Separaren, inventándose así los acuarios ¿ verdad que si Yamasaki ? — Eriol apoyaba la mentira de Yamasaki , se había dirigido tan rápido como la luz hacia los ingenuos SyS que escuchaban todo y atentamente las mentiras Hiragizawa y

de su amigo compañero de bromas

- Así es Hiragizawa , además los peces hicieron una fiesta en el océano invitando a los humanos de esa manera se creo el buceo — decía Yamasaki

- De paso esto =_=U — comentaba Chieko aun ocultándose detrás del árbol — ahora Lee también esta prestando atención a esa mentiras u_u U

- Los jóvenes Hiragizawa y Yamasaki son muy hábiles para engañar a la gente n_n U — respondía Gina con una gota fría que le recorría la cabeza

- Pero si todo sigue así a nuestro objetivo tendremos que llamarle misión imposible — comentaba el joven de cabello pelirrojo — ¿ Tomoyo? — dijo el chico de ojos oscuros mirando a su amiga que estaba al otro lado ,también escondida entre los arbustos grabando a Sakura n_n U , Daidoji les hacia señas de saludos a Yoshida y a su acompañante - es cierto ella nos puede ayudar y mucho — vamos señorita Gina — ella le siguió ,dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba Tomoyo

- Gina te presento a Tomoyo , Tomoyo ella es una antigua amiga su nombre es Gina — presentaba el adolescente tan gentil

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gina Richelieu — comentaba Gina con la delicadez que le corresponde

- El gusto es todo mió , soy Tomoyo Daidoji - indicaba la joven de ojos azul violeta con mucha gentileza tan característica en ella - ¿ que hacían escondidos detrás de ese árbol?

- Tratábamos de ayudar a Lee y a Sakura para que se conviertan en novios de verdad ¿ y tu ? ya se ,no me digas nada estabas grabando a Sakura n_n - dijo Chieko divisando la cámara de video que tenia su bella amiga

- Así es , seria un sacrilegio no poderla gravar — mencionaba Daidoji con estrellitas en los ojos

- Te comprendo te gusta mucho grabar, a mi me encanta dibujar ya sea en sombreado o pintura en especial cuando se trata de una modelo tan lindo — apoyaba Gina

- ¿ Lo dices en serio? Que bueno ¿y de ti cual es tu modelo? — interrogaba Tomoyo

- El mió pues es...Lee Shaoran — le respondió Richelieu al igual que Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Veo que nos llevaremos muy bien — decía Daidoji

- Si — apoyaba Gina , ambas jóvenes se habían agarrado de las manos soñando en sus planes futuros para dibujar y grabar a sus modelos u_u U , mientras que Chieko no argumento nada observándolas con su sonrisa de amabilidad n_n , no tenia ningún motivo para reprochar el era también un aficionado a la fotografía

- Entonces Tomoyo formas parte del grupo : Ayuden que Lee se declare a Sakura n_n , ¿ verdad que si ? — preguntaba Yoshida

Al siguiente día .

- Si han fallado todas esos intentos, tal vez debería escribirle una carta confesándole sus sentimientos Lee a Sakura ¿ no creen? — comentaba con el grupo Daidoji

- Si es buena idea — apoyaba Gina

- Es verdad — indicaba Eriol

- Pues que esperamos n_n — señalo Chieko animado — en cuanto veas a Lee , Gina cuéntale de este nuevo plan n_n

Tercer intento

Shaoran en su habitación se encontraba tratando de escribir una carta , su letra no era muy privilegiada que digamos y con el nerviosismo menos n_nU .

- / Sakura quiero decirte que tu me gu.../ - se detuvo en la escritura Lee — aaahhh — arrugo la hoja de papel ,sacando otra — / Señorita Sakura Kinomoto tengo a bien/ Noooo — otra vez desperdicio otra hoja — / Tu me gustas Sakura de: S...Sha / gggrrrrr — doblajeando esa nueva hoja

- Lee me voy a dormir si quie...- decía Chieko entrando a la habitación del chico de ojos marrones , dejando de parlar ya que el objeto donde se pone basura estaba lleno de papeles arrugados ya no cabiendo dentro del basurero habían muchos esparcidos en la alfombra y el piso de madera n_n U - ¿ que haces Lee n_n U? — fingió no saber nada Yoshida puesto que había prometido no volver a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de amor de Shaoran

- Nada — respondió secamente el joven de cabello café oscuro — buenas noches

- Buenas noches — se retiro Chieko cerrando la puerta

Al día siguiente

- ¿Lee aun no se ha levantado , que raro? — decía Yoshida no viendo a su amigo en el comedor desayunando — Buenos días Lee — entro al cuarto de su amigo , el chico de ojos negros vio entonces que Shaoran se había quedado dormido escribiendo la carta en el escritorio , acercándose para ver si había logrado escribir algo ,cogiendo la carta el muy curioso, leyéndola decía : - / Sakura no soy bueno para escribir palabras románticas , pero desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte que tu eres lo mas importante para mi , te amo con todo mi corazón y aunque nuestro noviazgo no es real yo quisiera ,claro si tu no quieres...%$ (garabatos no mal intencionados ) / aahhh ¿Qué haremos Lee? — dijo Yoshida de pena ya que su amigo tampoco había terminado de expresar sus sentimientos en esa carta , colocando el papel en su lugar — Lee ya es muy tarde despierta

- ¿Eh? — despertaba Shaoran

En el salón de clases ya hacia dormido un chico de cabello marrón , de rostro y figura perfecta .

- ¡ Joven Lee fuera del salón! — reprendió la profesora a Shaoran por quedarse dormido - y de castigo todo este mes hará el servicio

- Espere — dijo Chieko poniéndose de pie , tratando de ayudarlo con las mejores intenciones — Lee se ha dormido por que toda la noche trato de solucionar algunos problemas que tiene con su familia

- ¿Problemas ,que clase de problemas ? — interrogo la muy estricta profesora de literatura

- Ennn...pues...su familia trata de que Lee se convierta desde ya en el jefe de su dinastía ,así que debe...decidir muchas cosas como por ejemplo...mmm una esposa... — dijo Yoshida

- UNA ESPOSA — por todo el curso , muchos chicos se rieron de lo comentado por Chieko, Lee solo miro a Yoshida con su mirada de reprobación y enojo ¬ ¬ , casarse a los 15 años para los compañeros de salón de Lee era como auto encerrarse en una cárcel o en un manicomio , mientras que las chicas muy al contrario de los jóvenes se ruborizaron imaginándose casadas con Shaoran Lee ,que bello futuro les esperaría , Lee era tan hermoso que creaba pensamientos de amor a toda quien lo miraba , provenía de una familia muy adinerada , de gran prestigio y sobre todo era tan fiel ,no pareciéndose a la mayoría de los chicos que habían conocido , pero su sueño era solo eso, un sueño , ya que el 100% de posibilidades la tenia Sakura , puesto que era su novia oficial

- Esposa... — dijo la profesora viendo al adolescente tan precioso sentado ahí en su pupitre , cabe resaltar que ella era muy atractiva y aun no tenia novio y su edad pues tenia 17 años n_n - entonces esta buscando una esposa...

- ¿Eh? — miraba extraño Shaoran a su profesora que lo observaba de una forma rara , poniendo la cara azul =_= Lee , su maestra se había perdido en el futuro jefe de la Dinastía Lee, mirándolo como algo mas que un alumno , el muchacho de ojos marrones no se dio cuenta que su profesora lo observaba con amor , solo le asusto la forma en que su maestra de literatura lo divisaba

- Ejem s...si se trata de eso solo ve a mojarte la cara y luego regresa a clases — termino de decir la profesora a lo que Lee obedeció de inmediato

En el descanso Tomoyo llevo una tarjeta en la que solo decía " Te amo" para su misión , con bellos adornos elegantes y Eriol un rosa ,entregándoselos a Chieko y este ultimo se los dio a Gina

- Joven Lee esta tarjeta es simple pero expresa mucho ,solo entrégasela junto a esta rosa — sugirió Richelieu

Cuarto intento

Esta vez no hubo falla en la entrega , Shaoran es muy tímido en cosas del amor ,por que para otras hace y deshace a su gusto n_n , por esa timidez solo para el amor, la puso en el pupitre de la cerezo , vigilando que nadie se acercara o levantara su rosa y su tarjeta de amor . Sakura ingreso al salón encontrando ambos presentes ,Lee estaba sentado en su lugar viendo y admirando la perfección en la que habían elaborado la mesa del pupitre tan plano y cómodo, por así decirse , con la carita toda roja n_n .

- Y esto — dijo Sakura cogiendo la rosa y leyendo la carta - ¿ mmm?

- Shaoran se puso aun mas nervioso afrentando los puños que estaban debajo de la mesa de su pupitre — ya lo leyó que me dirá

- Shaoran — insinuó la voz dulce de Sakurita

- S...si — contesto el joven de ojos café oscuro

- ¿ No sabes quien se aproximo por mi pupitre ? — interrogo su cerezo

- ¿ Por que? — pregunto ahora extrañado Lee

- Es que mira — mostrando ambos presentes — aquí hay una tarjeta donde dice " Te amo " pero no indica quien la manda y menos para quien va dirigida ¿ crees que los han olvidado en mi sitio ?

- Aah — Shaoran solo apoyo la frente en la mesa de su pupitre de mala gana

- Esto ya se esta volviendo monótono ^_^ U — dijo Eriol acompañado de Gina n_nU .Tomoyo n_n U y Chieko ^_^ U que miraban desde la puerta ocultos claro , del otro lado ,suspirando el grupo por otra derrota mas

- Deberíamos poner nosotros la dedicatoria y los nombres — indicaba Tomoyo

- Pero eso es algo personal — argumentaba Gina

- Si debe ser escrito de puño y letra de la persona de quien lo manda — apoyaba Yoshida — aunque en estas circunstancias tal vez debemos olvidarnos de ciertas reglas

- Si — decían los cuatro afirmando con la cabeza

- Se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea — se le prendió el foco a Yoshida — si no funciona de la forma escrita y menos en persona , entonces...

Quinto intento

- ¿ Por teléfono ? - cuestionaba el muchacho de mirada seria

- Si ,estoy segura que funcionara — animaba Gina a su joven amigo

Shaoran se encontraba sentando en su cama de su habitación con teléfono en mano , ya había pasado una hora y mas, aun no se animaba , solo debía apretar una simple tecla para comunicarse .

- Hola Lee , que haces te ayudo — ingreso Chieko acercándose a Shaoran ,rápidamente disco la tecla para llamar , Yoshida había estado pendiente durante toda ese tiempo

- ¡ Que demonios haces ! — soltando el teléfono inalámbrico que tenia , pero velozmente colgó — aaahhh -suspiro de alivio - ¡ Fuera! — grito Shaoran a Chieko

- Si n_n — se marcho Yoshida sin argumentar nada mas

Media hora mas tarde por fin Shaoran por si mismo disco el numero , tomo aliento para decirle de golpe todo lo que sentía ,cuando se escucho que por fin había contestado su celular la joven Kinomoto...

- Sakura habla Shaoran quiero decirte que te amo — dijo muy velozmente el joven Lee , de la otra línea se escucho

- En este momento no puedo atenderte ,por favor deja tu mensaje al escuchar la señal

- aaahhhh — protesto Lee tirándose en su cama de espaldas , si era algo medio malo declararse por teléfono , lo era mas dejando un mensaje de esa naturaleza y claro no lo hizo

- Puedo pasar Lee — volvía a ingresar Chieko

- Si ya estas adentro que mas da — respondió sarcásticamente Shaoran -

¿ que quieres?

- Nada solo vine a recoger algo que me había olvidado ¿ y tu ? ¿tratas de comunicarte con alguien? — interrogaba Yoshida mintiendo

- Si , con Sakura pero tiene apagado su celular — respondió Lee

- Por que no llamas al número de su casa

- Tienes razón — dijo Lee poniéndose de pie ya que se encontraba echado en su cama — ya encontraste lo que perdiste — señalo Shaoran a su amigo , le resultaba mas honesto decirle vete ¿no? n_n en fin ya conocemos el temperamento del hermoso chico de ojos marrones

- Ya me voy n_n — insinuó Chieko

Una vez solo marco el numero de la casa Kinomoto .

- Hola ¿Sakura? — decía Shaoran

- ¿ MOCOSO ?— insinuaba Touya de la otra línea - ¿Qué quieres?

- Deseo hablar con Sakura

- Ja ja ja y que mas — dijo el joven de cabello negro burlonamente — además Sakura no esta , salio

- A que hora la puedo ubicar

- Bueno pues mira ¡ a las mil y una noche chiquillo ! ¡ No vuelvas a llamar por que de alguna manera voy a bloquear la entrada de tu numero a esta línea ,me oyes! — respondía agresivamente el hermano de la cerezo

- Ajj — Shaoran colgó el teléfono poniéndolo en su lugar bruscamente , tristemente

- Aaahhh - decía Chieko apoyado en la puerta del cuarto de Lee ,ya que había escuchado todo lo que había acontecido , otro plan frustrado


	13. Chapter 13

Los intentos del grupo siempre salían frustrados por alguna razón , el destino tal vez , durante el descanso Sakura se encontraba sentada a lado de Tomoyo y Shaoran comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo , de la nada apareció Yamasaki para hacerlos participes de un juego , hay que aplaudir a Yamasaki ya que tiene un gran poder de convencimiento , convenció hasta a Lee Shaoran que jamás de lo jamases se mete a participar en cosas así , el juego era llamado la ruleta , consistía la ruleta en lo siguiente : si la flecha de la ya mencionado juego te señalaba debías respondes una pregunta , todo un grupo se situaron alrededor del objeto del juego tan divertido, hasta ahí todo bien pero siempre existen los peros n_n si te señalaba tres veces la flecha girada por una determinada persona en particular debías besarlo o_O , una vez que habías accedido a jugarlo no podías dar marchar atrás ya que había una penitencia aun mas grabe .

Para la desgracia de Lee eso fue lo que le ocurrió a su Sakura ,la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda debía besarse con Eriol o_O , pero primero otras tres parejas debían hacerlo y Shaoran que no tiene un pelo de tonto rápidamente y de ocultas saco su celular llamando a su amigo Chieko .

- Yoshida - decía el desesperado Shaoran

- ¿ Lee que pasa ,por que estas tan exaltado ? — respondía Chieko

- Tienes que ayudarme — increíble Lee pidiéndole ayuda a Yoshida ,en estas circunstancias el era capaz de hablarle incluso a su prima Meiling

- Si con todo gusto en que

- Escucha con atención , necesito que interfieras en un entupido juego que se esta llevando a cabo en la patio posterior del Colegio ¿Dónde estas?

- En la biblioteca ¿ y cuando interfiero ?

- Ya — dice esto Lee cortando la comunicación

- Ehh en este instante y ahora que hago u_u YA SE — dice Yoshida parándose de la banca en la que estaba sentado corriendo a toda prisa

Había llegado el Apocalipsis para Shaoran , era el turno de su Sakura y de ese ser considerado por Shaoran como un tonto , matándolo con la mirada apretando de coraje los puños , el joven ingles en realidad no deseaba besar a Sakura , no por que no fuera bonita , si lo era y mucho pero el solo la miraba como algo así como una hermana , pero tenia que continuar con el juego por que la penitencia seria mucho peor para ambos , el la besaría solo juntando sus labios por un segundo y nada mas , por otro lado Sakura tampoco deseaba ese beso ,Eriol era muy atractivo ojos azules , cabello negro azulado , gentil el único que lo superaba era Shaoran y el que lo igualaba en belleza era Chieko , además ahí observándolos estaba el anhelo de toda chica ,el hermoso Lee que era mas que perfecto con ese cuerpo y rostro tan hermoso que desprendía tanta ternura que hacia que las chicas se derritieran al verlo solo pasar por su lado .

Cuando se iba a concretar el beso ,Shaoran se paro para interrumpirlo pero no alcanzo a decir ni media palabra ya que se escucho la campana del Colegio que tocaba 15 minutos antes , además sonaba como si algo grabe hubiese ocurrido ¿ que seria ?

- Genial — dijo Shaoran para si mismo ,pero luego cambio su cara de victoria por una pálida - ¿ que habrá hecho Yoshida?

Todos los alumnos que jugaban se preguntaron el por que de ese anuncio de desesperación , debía de tratarse de algo muy importante y terrible .

- ¡Peligro amigos ,peligro! — gritaba corriendo Chieko dirigiéndose hacia ellos

- ¡Que paso! — dijo Gina que acababa de llegar muy preocupada del otro patio

- Ya anuncie a la dirección y como escucho acaban de tocar la campana en tono de alarma para toda la ciudad — insinuaba un profesor ingenuo de historia que venia detrás de Chieko

- ¿ Que fue lo que sucedió? — preguntaba Yamasaki

- ¡ Acaban de declarar la TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL ! — señalo exaltado el chico de ojos negros de apellido Yoshida

Escuchando esto Lee casi va a dar al suelo inclinándose a un costado , tratando de controlarse para evitar caer al piso por el brillante invento de su amigo .

- ¿LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL? — a coro todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar y como iba de suponerse nadie le creyó nada hasta que ...

- Esto es cierto ¿Verdad Lee? — interrogo Chieko a su amigo

- Si ¬ ¬ - respondió Shaoran de mala gana no tenia alternativa , no le quedaba de otra que continuar con la mentira , además de esa manera paro y cesaría el juego , pero la tercera guerra mundial era el colmo ¿ no podía pensar en otra cosa ? pensaba Shaoran

- Es verdad lo escuche ,pero pensé que la ONU haría algo al respecto — apoyaba Gina — realmente es una desgracia ,me desmayo... — indicaba la muchacha francesa fingiendo un desmayo cayendo delicadamente al suelo

- ¡ ¿ Que te sucede?! — decía Lee que la llego atrapar antes de que llegara al suelo , hincándose con Richelieu en brazos , para ver si la hermosa chica se encontraba bien , mirándola extrañado ¿del por que Gina seguía con la mentira ?¿ tal vez sin querer habían dicho la verdad? ( =_= U)

Con estas actitudes se comenzaran a ver los rostros preocupados de todos lo presentes ,excepto de Eriol y Tomoyo que sabían que es lo que estaba ocurriendo ,muy al contrario de sus compañeros que se tragaron todo el cuento de Chieko , viendo a Gina desmayada y que Shaoran también había asegurado esa noticia tan horrible . ya que Lee era muy serio para andar bromeando y mas respecto a estos asuntos tan delicados , aparte su familia tenia contactos muy importantes con el gobierno de varios países .

- ¿ Que países están involucrados en la guerra ? — pregunto su profesor

- Pues...no esto es mas serio — decía Yoshida — ya que los que nos atacan SON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES VENIDOS DE MARTE

- ¡¿ LOS EXTRATERRESTRES VENIDOS DE MARTE ?! — con una gota fría en la cabeza decían todos los que estaban presentes en ese lugar incluyendo a Gina que se suponía que había perdido el conocimiento

- aahhhh — Lee solo coloco su mano derecha en su frente de mala gana

En el salón de castigos .

- ¿ Como se te ocurrió decir eso? — interrogaba Shaoran a su amigo mas que molesto

- Lo que pasa es que cuando me llamaste estaba leyendo en la biblioteca la invasión de los extraterrestres — explicaba Yoshida a su amigo — además no es para tanto n_n , no exageres

- ¡¿Qué no exagere ? ¿ la tercera guerra mundial no es para tanto?! - reprendía el joven de ojos color castaño

- Tienes razón mejor hubiera dicho que se estaba quemando el Colegio , era menos grabe — indico Yoshida

- Aaahhh — suspiro Shaoran mirándolo otra vez así ¬ ¬

- Pero lograron su objetivo — decía delicadamente Gina

- Es cierto ¿ por que razón interferiste a nuestro favor? — pregunto el despistado tan lindo de cabellos marrón

- Eh ,pues es que viendo que tu también apoyaste la mentira supuse que era algo importante — contestaba apenada Gina

- ¿Ah? fue por eso — respondía el crédulo Shaoran

En fin los tres adolescentes salieron mas tarde de lo habitual , Shaoran se dirigía a su casa claro en compañía de Chieko , Lee se detuvo viendo a una persona que tenia frente a el , esa persona parecía que lo estaba esperando.

- Es Oozora — dijo Chieko

- Lee podemos hablar un momento — indico Takashi respetuosamente

- ¿ De que ? - Shaoran solo lo miro extrañado

- Es algo importante — contesto Oozora tranquilamente

- Que molestia — accedió Lee de mala gana ,mirando a su amigo Chieko

- Ya entendí, ya me voy — señalo Yoshida dejándolos solos para que pudiesen hablar

- Esto no me gusta nada ,¿ por que razón Oozora quiere hablar con Lee? - pensaba Yoshida angustiado lejos del lugar

Mientras tanto Takashi le había dicho algo a Shaoran que cambiaria todo su mundo .

- No te creo nada - dijo en tono de enojo Shaoran

- Es la verdad — respondió Takashi

Entonces Lee lo miro seriamente directamente a los ojos a Oozora , y si decía la verdad , la mirada en los ojos refleja siempre la verdad ya que es el espejo del alma , esta vez Takashi había dicho la mas pura verdad .

- No se si me crees ,pero eso a mi no me importa — indicaba Oozora

- ¿Y por que demonios me lo cuentas a mi ,qué esperas que haga ? — dijo Shaoran mas enojado

- Lo correcto Lee — decía Oozora retirándose del lugar — solo lo correcto

Shaoran se quedo por un largo tiempo meditando las palabras de Oozora , llegando mas tarde de lo habitual a su departamento .

- Buenas noches Lee n_n — decía Chieko con su típica sonrisa ,pero la cambio drásticamente ,su amigo tenia un semblante bastante triste y ese brillo precioso que le caracteriza se había perdido por completo , sin argumentar nada se retiro a su cuarto .

Una media hora mas tarde . Yoshida toco la puerta para ingresar pero no recibió respuesta alguna ,así que entro sin permiso , la habitación de Lee estaba oscura puesto que no había prendido la luz y ya era de noche , Shaoran estaba echado en forma vertical en su cama que se encontraba en una posición horizontal ,tapándose la frente con una de sus manos .

- ¿ Te sucedió algo malo ? — preguntaba Yoshida ,pero no recibía respuesta de Lee - ¿ acaso Oozora te molesto nuevamente ? — interrogaba Chieko pero con la misma respuesta - ¿ se saco su mascara de ser humano y mostró su verdadera forma alienígena ? — seguía insistiendo el chico de ojos oscuros pero con los mismo resultados , tal vez Shaoran desearía estar solo ,así que se dispuso a retirarse del lugar pero no sin antes - Lee si deseas hablar de algo solo dímelo — dijo eso ya en la puerta

- Dime algo Yoshida ¿ por que el destino es tan cruel ? — indico Shaoran tristemente

- Cruel ¿ por que dices eso? — continuo la conversación Chieko

- Hoy día... Oozora me dijo que amaba a Sakura como a nadie mas en el mundo

- ¿Pero como puedes estar tan seguro de eso ? ya una vez mintió

- Vi que su mirada era sincera y me di cuenta que me decía la verdad

- Ya veo...¿ Que piensas hacer Lee?

- No lo se , tal vez no prestarle atención y seguir como si nunca hubiera escuchado a Oozora para tratar de obtener el amor de Sakura

- Ese es un buen punto — dijo Chieko sentándose en un extremo de la cama de Lee , habiendo silencio ,ya que ambos sabían que era algo que Shaoran no haría y no podría hacer y menos a Sakura

- A veces me odio , por que siempre tengo que ser tan correcto , seria mas fácil para mi que Sakura siguiese creyendo que Oozora nunca la amara y que por fin mi único anhelo en la vida se haga realidad ¿ no lo crees ? — indicaba Shaoran muy triste en la misma postura

- El camino errado siempre es el mas tentador ya que te ofrece una victoria pasajera y fácil ,pero tarde o temprano termina o se vuelve en contra de uno mismo , sino supiste obrar bien . mientras que el camino correcto siempre tendrá muchas dificultades pero el final por muy duro que haya sido el final es gratificante — explicaba Yoshida

- ¿ Y ahora que , debo decirle a Sakura que Oozora la ama? para que por fin ella pueda estar a lado de su ser querido y continuar con mi vida normal , como si nada hubiese ocurrido

- Debes hacer lo mejor para ella si la amas realmente y dejarla decidir que es lo que ella quiere

- Lo que ella quiere eso es obvio, lo mejor es aceptarlo desde ahora , además Sakura va a ser feliz , si la persona que mas amo en este mundo es feliz yo también lo seré

- Entiendo eso — dijo Yoshida poniéndose de pie — ¿pero de cómo estas seguro de cómo ella reaccionara ?

- Muchas veces Sakura se pierde viendo a Oozora con amor ¿no sabes cuanto daría yo para que me mirara así ? no puedo ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi ,debo dejarla ir con la persona que mas quiere , haciéndome a un lado

Yoshida en ese momento prendió la luz de la habitación de su amigo .

- Esa mirada que me cuentas que le da Sakura a Oozara ,también la he visto que te la ha dado a ti , pero con un sentimiento mas profundo , no todo esta perdido y sobre todo nunca te des por vencido - animaba Yoshida a Shaoran , en los ojos del chico de cabello pelirrojo había una mirada determinante — no pierdas la esperanza

- Shaoran se sentó observando a su amigo - ¿ esperanza?

- Si , ella aun no te a dicho que no verdad ,entonces no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo , para mi tu tienes un 50 % de posibilidades, en tus manos esta de convertir eso en un 0 o en un 100% ,aunque Oozora confiese su amor a Sakura tu también debes decirle todo lo que sientes por ella , sino vivirás como si estuvieras en una jaula personal encerrado , debes luchar hasta el final

- Lee escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra que decía Yoshida ,además estaba en lo correcto como la mayoría de las veces , cierto Chieko muchas veces hacia y decía tonterías como de la invasión de Marte por parte de los extraterrestres ,pero en momentos como este se reflejaba la madurez del chico de ojos negros , Lee al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta del valioso amigo que tenia a lado , lo ayudaba de cualquier manera , siempre podía contar con el apoyo de su mejor amigo , aparte le aconsejaba siempre que el lo necesitaba,, el padre de Shaoran murió cuando Lee apenas era un bebe ,su mayordomo Wei se encargo de criarlo pero creció con Yoshida , ciertamente Chieko llenaba muchas veces el vació que su padre había dejado en el , ahora comprendiendo que para el , Chieko es y siempre seria como un hermano y en algunos momentos como un hermano mayor e inclusive algo así como un padre en momentos como este

- De acuerdo Lee — decía Yoshida

- Si — mostrando entusiasmo el chico de porte soberbio

- Bueno entonces que te parece si voy a traer una bebida refrescante ,con deprimirnos no ganamos nada ,mas bien hay que pensar siempre positivo- decía Yoshida encaminándose a la cocina para traer las bebidas

- Yoshida — argumento Shaoran

- Si — volteo a verlo Chieko

- Gracias — agradeció sinceramente Lee por todo lo que su amigo siempre había hecho por el

- ¿Eh? no — dijo apenado Yoshida llevando una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza , Lee muy pocas veces le agradecía y jamás le había dicho un gracias que reflejara tanta franqueza ,sinceridad y agradecimiento

- Una vez que su amigo se había retirado del lugar Shaoran fue al balcón recordando a la única estrella que brillaba en su cielo , su estrella de nombre Sakura .

La mañana siguiente Shaoran había ido caminando al Colegio meditando y pensando todo cuanto había que decirle a la chica de ojos verdes , sin percatarse llego a su Colegio entonces vio que la jovencita Kinomoto seguía a Oozora al ultimo patio de su Establecimiento .

- Yo se que te hice daño , jamás me había enamorado y no sabia como reaccionar ,tampoco me gustaba sentir este amor , por que yo nunca he sido partidario de tener a alguien por mucho tiempo ,pero ahora me he dado cuenta que este sentimiento es muy importante y que me enamore de ti — decía Oozora acercándose a ella - después de verte con Lee no pude evitar pensar en que podía perderte y mas cuando me dijeron que el buscaba una prometida

Sakura se quedo sin habla , por fin su sueño se había cumplido ,Oozora le había declarado todo su amor .

- No sabes por cuanto tiempo he esperado esto - decía Sakura

Lee los había seguido inconcientemente estaba apoyaba la espalda y la cabeza en una de las paredes del edificio del colegio escuchando todo , su corazón se le estremeció al oír estas palabras que provenían de su Sakura .

- Entonces podremos estar juntos — la estrecha entre sus brazos Oozora , dejándose abrazar Kinomoto por el , aunque no correspondiéndole al abrazo ,sintiéndose algo incomoda , Takashi después alejo un poco a Sakura ,acercándose nuevamente para poder besarla ,pero la flor de cerezo lo empujo delicadamente, desviando Kinomoto su rostro a otro lado - ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Yo no puedo hacer esto...no puedo...- decía retrocediendo ,tratando de regresar el tiempo al pasado con sus pasos que daba , alejándose de Takashi , aun estaba confundida pero ciertamente sentía algo por Shaoran y debía descubrirlo , ese sentimiento tan calido que nunca antes había ni siquiera imaginado en que existía

- ¿ Es por Lee ? — preguntaba Takashi

- Si — respondió la quinceañera de ojos verde esmeralda

Shaoran no pudo creer que es lo que estaba escuchando , un brillo de esperanza preciosos apareció en sus ojos .

- Aun no se que es lo que siento por Shaoran y por ti ,pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto esos sentimientos que siento hacia el - argumento Kinomoto apenada — lo siento

- Entiendo — dijo Takashi — pero luchare por tu amor ,no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente — dicho esto se retiro dejando a Sakura

- Yo tampoco... - pensó Shaoran abriendo los ojos que los mantenía cerrados desde hace poco , dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ,dirigiendo su vista al cielo manteniendo la esperanza en el , dijo - no me daré por vencido , luchare por tu amor hasta el final...Sakura...


	14. Chapter 14

Al dia siguiente en la escuela

¿Sakura? –pregunto la amastista a su amiga que la ve tan distraida

mmm…¿dime tomoyo?- pregunto sakura al salir de sus pensamiento

¿Sakura que te ocurre? –pregunto tomoyo viendo a sua amiga- ¡estas mas distraida que nunca!

Es que….-la flor de cerezo no sabia que respondele

Que te parece si vines a mi casa y me dices que ocurre –le dijo tomoyo viendo a su amiga

Si esta bien –dijo la ojiverde levantandose del arbol ya que habian tocado la campana para que los alumnos ingresaran….

Mas tarde en la casa de tomoyo

Dime sakura que es lo que te pasa –pregunto tomoyo a su amiga, estaban en el cuarto de ella

Tomoyo Oozora me dijo que le gusto –dijo sakura un tanto feliz- pero nose lo que siento por shaoran

Sakura dime algo cuando te beso shaoran ¿que fue lo que sentiste? –pregunto su amiga para que se diera cuenta

No lo se!, creo que senti felicidad pero eso no viene al caso tomoyo –dijo sakura mirando a su amiga

Claro que viene al caso si sentiste felicidad es por que….-se detuvo la amatista no queria decirle ella queria que se diera cuenta por ella misma

¿Porque que tomoyo? –pregunto sakura (n.d: dios que despistada!)

Mira sakura tu te vez tan feliz al lado del joven Lee que no te das cuenta que el te quiere –dijo tomoyo que dejo soprendida a la ojioverde- pero tu sigues obsesionada en que Ozoora algun dia te querria y no creo que Ozoora te dijera que por fin te ama sin hacer otra apuesta, estoy segura que Ozoora miente (n.d: y valla actor que es!)

Pero tomoyo ¿y si es verdad? –insistio la flor de cerezo

Vez alli esta la obsecion ven mira –dijo tomoyo y la condujo a un cuarto de la mansión… cuando llegaron era un cuarto grande como un cine, tenia un gran estande donde tomoyo guardaba sus videos para verlos. Se sentaron y tomoyo fue a poner un video en el cual (n.d:ya saben quienes aparecen verdad?- publico: ¡yo se! ,¡ no yo!, ¡no yoooo! autora: ¬¬callense y dejen que ellos adivinen continuar publico: Ux U autora: asi esta mejor n_n jejeje) aparecia la ecena en que sakura empezaba a ser la novia falsa de shaoran, después de cuando shaoran la beso repentinamente para salvar la situación con Oozora y después en la cita en el templo eso hizo que la castaña se sonrojara hasta el tope al descubrir que su mejor amiga la estaba grabando….(n.a: ahorita te venis a dar cuenta ¬¬…despitadisima!)

To….tomoyo tu grabaste todo eso –mumuro sakura apenadisima viendo la cinta

Si n_n es que te veias tan linda con ese kimono que no me resisti a grabarte jojojojo –dijo tomoyo con estrella en los ojos- ademas era tu primera cita con el joven Lee y no pude resistirme y te grabe tambien el joven cheiko tomo fotos para la familia del joven Lee

sakura estaba rojísima de la vergüenza y del sonrojo parecia un farol de navidad

sakura ahora dime quein te gusta el joven Lee o el joven Oozora – dijo la joven amatista pero no recibio una respuesta alguna de sakura ya que estaba tan concentrada en el video en el cual salie los fuegos artificiales mientras el la miraba, solo con verlo sonreir se sonrojo al saber que le habia dado una de sus sonrisas a ella

mientras sakura seguia mirando el video tomoyo miraba como ella se sonrojaba cuando shaoran le sonrio, ella solo pensaba que sakura era quein debia con quien se quedaria o con shaoran o con Oozora…..

sakura llego a su casa y subio a su habitación ya que ese dia no habia nadie en su casa, su padre estaba en una conferencia y su hermano estaba trabajando. Se tiro en la cama y comenzo alli a llorar, ya no sabia que pensar o en quien pensar

pero ¿que hare?...cuando estoy conOozora me siento feliz…..pero…..cuando estoy con shaoran es diferente…..me siento como protegida con el….y si ¿tal vez….?-se cuestionaba la castaña en su mente- cuando me bese con shaoran me sentia…diferente como si de verdad lo queria….pero ¿y Oozora? Y si talvez ¿esta jugando comingo?...o ¿si es verdad?

Después de cuestionarse sakura se quedo dormida toda la tarde y la noche….

A la mañana siguiente sakura despierta toda adolorida ya que habia llorado mucho y estaba pagando ya las consecuencias con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Era ya tarde asi que bajo a la cocina para poder almozar algo pero se encontro con una sorpresa….

Buenas tardes sakura –saludo una voz muy familiar a sakura

¡papa! –grito la castaña

Hola hija –respondio el señor fujitaka dandole un abrazo a sakura quien estaba feliz por volver a ver a su padre de vuelta- que bueno que te encuentras bien….pero… porque tienes los ojos rojos..¿acaso has llorado?

No te preocupes papa es solo que me callo colonia en los ojos –mintio la flor de cerezo-

Que te parece si hacemos el almuerzo –propuso fujitaka quitandose el chaleco de trabajo que cargaba puesto

Claro –dijo la ojioverde y se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo

Hayyyy sakura –dijo un soñolento pero bello joven de ojos color ambar en su cuarto pensando en cierta chica

Cuando piensas decircelo –dijo chieko apareciendose en su cuarto como siempre de improvisto con una sonrisa- ya a pasado mucho y si no te apuras se te va a ir

Callate quieres, ademas tengo que pensar en como decircelo porque ya tengo problemas –dijo shaoran tratando de calmarse

¿Que paso?…desde que vinimos de la escuela estas muy raro –pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado sentandose en una silla cercana

Oozora le dijo a sakura que le gustaba de verdad pero tengo la certeza de que no es verdad –dijo shaoran frunciendo el ceño, no era que no creia en lo que le dijo Oozora sino que todavía no admitirse la verdad

No te preocupes, después de todo el gran baile se acerca y sakura todavía no tiene pareja…¿Por qué no la invitar? –dijo chieko como si fuera lo mas tranquilo del mundo

Estas loco, no puedo ir como si nada a decirle que fuera mi pareja del baile sin que tenga problemas Oozora –dijo el chico mirando enojado a su amigo quien ya estaba pensando en un plan

No te preocupes tengo un plan –dijo chieko habilidosamente mientras se paseaba rondando por la habitación

Ni te atrevas a decirmelo ya confie una vez en tus planes y no resultaron del todo agradable –dijo shaoran sonrojado pensando en aquella vez que llevo a sakura al cine y lo que se llevo fue una gran sorpresa

No esta vez no es eso, que tal si llevas a kinomoto a la feria, a confersale tus sentimiento –dijo el inteligente pelirrojo deteniendose para decir su plan

Estas loco, ahora debe estar sakura en un mar de confucion –dijo shaoran mirando al piso

Pero si andaremos en grupo, le pedire a tomoyo que nos acompañe y después nos dividimos, es mas ya voy a llamarla –diciendo esto el joven chieko salio de la habitación apresuradamente a llamar a la joven amantita dejando a un pensativo shaoran que seguia pensando en su sakura


	15. Chapter 15

A la mañana siguiente la amatista llamo a sakura para decirle que si podía ir con ella al parque de diversiones, ella pensando que con ello se distraería decidió ir e acompañar a la amatista

Sakura se estaba peinando mientras se miraba en el espejo pensando todavía en quien era quien amaba su corazón

Llevaba una blusa de color rosa suave con una falda azul pastel y unas sandalias con un poco de maquillaje, escucho el timbre y decidió ir ya que tomoyo la estaba esperando en la puerta

Buenos días tomoyo –dijo la ojioverde con una falsa sonrisa

Buenos días sakura ¿lista para ir al parque de diversiones? –pregunto la amatista feliz al ver a su amiga tan linda –así ara que el joven Lee se desmaye al verla –pensó tomoyo con gran euforia

Claro, solo dame un segundo, voy a poner en la pizarra que saldré –dijo la flor de cerezo saliendo de la entrada para ir a la cocina y anunciar que saldría al parque de diversiones con tomoyo

en el auto mientras llegaban al parque

ahhh sakura se me olvidaba, invite también a joven Lee y al joven Cheiko –dijo la amatista, enrojeciendo a sakura al saber que shaoran ira

de-de acuerdo –tartamudeo sakura, pensando en como comportarse ante el joven shaoran, tal vez descubriría todas sus dudas con esta salida al parque

mientras tanto en el departamento de shaoran

¡OYE! ¡Lee, ya estas listo! –grito Cheiko tocando la puerta del joven ambarino que solo se sobresalto ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos (n.a: en ya saben ustedes)

¿listo? ¿Listo para que? –pregunto descorcentado el castaño

¡QUE! ¡No te dije, iremos con las chicas al parque de diversiones! –dijo el joven entrando al cuarto de shaoran que estaba en el pijama- no me digas que no te habías arreglado, vamos apúrate solo nos queda 5 minutos antes de que las chicas lleguen

¿Pero de que estas hablando? –pregunto mas descorcentado que antes

No preguntes te lo digo en el camino, pero arréglate, tenemos que ir al parque de diversiones –dijo apresurado su amigo

¿Para que? –siguió preguntando shaoran

Solo te diré la señorita sakura estará allí, ¡así que apresúrate! –dijo saliendo de la habitación para que el ambarino de arreglara a toda velocidad, para poder llegar a tiempo al parque…

A una velocidad increíble, atravesó las calles de Tomoeda, un moto pasaba fugazmente, para llegar al lugar a tiempo, mientras que un auto negro empezó a estacionarse para dejar a unas jóvenes que querían pasar el día en el parque de Tomoeda y aunque decidieron esperar a los muchachos, vieron que una moto se estacionaba rápidamente y dos jóvenes bajaban apresuradamente de ella

Lle-ga-mos a….ti-tiem-po –jadeaba el chico llamado Cheiko, apoyándose en su amigo que también estaba cansado

Será mejor que entremos y compremos unos refrescos –inquirió la amatista, entrando con su amiga al parque que fueron seguidas por los dos chicos que iban detrás de ellas, entrando se encontraron con mucha gente a su alrededor

Parece que hay mucha gente –dijo la flor de cerezo

No te preocupes, vamos por los refrescos –dijo tomoyo mirando a su amiga y luego se volteo hacia los muchachos- ustedes busquen una mesa para sentarnos

De acuerdo –dijo Cheiko buscando ya la mesa

Vamos sakura –tomando la mano de su amiga fueron por los refrescos

Shaoran solo se le quedo viendo a la chica mientras caminaba, estaba tan absorto en su mente que no escuchaba a su amigo

Hey Lee, Lee, será mejor que busque un balde para que no se te salga la baba –moviendo las manos enfrente de su amigo que todavía no reaccionaba- ahh mira allí hay una mesa, ven vamos asentarnos romeo –jalando a su amigo que ya había despertado de su mundo, camino con su amigo hacia la mesa y todavía pensando en la chica que vendría mas tarde con su refresco

Sakura…¿sakura me oyes? –pregunto la amatista preocupada por su amiga que no respondía, estaba tan absorta que no escuchaba a su amiga

Que…¿que sucede tomoyo? –saliendo de su ensimismo y viendo a su amiga

¿Que sucede?, ¿porque me estabas escuchando? –pregunto tomoyo, mirando extraña a su amiga

No..no sucede nada, solo estaba pensando –murmuro la ojioverde desviando la mirada y agarrando los refrescos

Pensando en algo o en alguien –dijo picaramente tomoyo

¡to-tomoyo!...¡cl-claro que no! –exaspero sakura con un rubor en sus mejillas

Jojojo no te preocupes sakura, todo estara bien –dijo la amatista dandose la vuelta y saliendo hacia la mesa donde estaba los muchachos

Si eso espero que todo es te bien –penso la castaña tristemente y se fue detrás de tomoyo con los refrescos

Llegando con los refresco y se sentaron las chicas, mientras veían alrededor suyo para ver en que atracción llegarían

¿Que tal?…la montaña rusa –proporciono Cheiko, tomando su refresco

No me mareo muy rápido –declaro el castaño un poco apenado

¿Y si vamos a terrorific town? –pregunto otra vez Cheiko felizmente

Ah…ah…¿terrorific…town -pregunto temerosa sakura a quien se le ponía la piel de gallina

Si vamos a terrorific town, anda sakura, además así se te quitaría el miedo –dijo la amatista felizmente ya que seria una ocasión perfecta

Pe-pero…tomo-yo –tartamudeo la ojioverde con temor

Anda sakura, se valiente…anda solo por esta vez –suplico tomoyo con ojos de cachorro, tratando de convencer a la castaña

De-de acuerdo –murmuro la castaña

Hay que bien…bueno vamos pues antes de que se nos haga tarde –propuso Cheiko ya levantándose seguido de los demás hacia terrorific town

Llegando a terrorific town, que era una casa de aspecto antiguo, era de una casa echa de tablas con algunas ventanas unas q otras estaban rotas y sakura pudo distinguir como unos ojos rojos intensos miraba por una de esas ventanas, solo atino agarrarse fuertemente del brazo de la persona que tenia al lado, resultando ser shaoran el afortunado que solo la miro divertida al recordar a sus hermanas que también se asustaban por todo

Ya dentro de la casa (n.a: q taba terrorífica por cierto) sakura temblaba mas que una hoja y se aferraba mas al brazo de shaoran que ya estaba empezando a cambiar de color pero al ambarino no le importo, con tal de tener a su castaña cerca aria lo que fuera. Dentro de ella había tres puertas, los jóvenes se detuvieron para pensar por donde deberían cruzar

¿Y ahora que haremos? –pregunto tomoyo sacado la cámara y grabando a sakura, a escondidas claro esta (n.a: como q ya se q regalarle de cumpleaños a tomoyo ¬¬)

Tendremos que separarnos -propuso el joven Cheiko

Pero…¿por donde? –pregunto la ojioverde asustada, no hacia mas que mirar hacia los lados, esperando que termina rápido esa atracción para quedarse tranquila- ¿por que no mejor salimos?

No, sakura recuerda que dijiste que ibas a se valiente –protesto la amatista

Que tal si, tomoyo y yo nos vamos por la izquierda y sakura y Lee por la derecha –propuso Cheiko con una mirada maliciosa a la pareja

Por mi no hay problema –dijo la amatista con una mirada de picardía, también mirando a la pareja, shaoran tenia una gota en la cabeza mientras que sakura fulminaba la miraba a su amiga (n.a: si las miradas mataran, tomoyo estuvieran tres metros bajo tierra jejeje n_nU)

Bueno, dicho ya, mejor nos separamos, adiós nos vemos –dijo Cheiko y como quien dice desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz dejando a una pareja que estaban mas rojo que un farol de navidad.

Será mejor…cruzar –murmuro el joven Lee hacia la castaña quien solo asintió con la cabeza y cruzando la puerta encontrándose una terrorífica escena mientras se oiga un grito proveniente de una castaña con ojos esmeralda.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaba la castaña aferrandose mas al ambarino, la había asustado un fantasma que había salido de la nada

Tranquila, sakura no te harán daño –decía el castaño tratando de tranquilizarla pero esta solo se aferraba mas al cuerpo del chico y sollozaba en su regazo, el castaño decidió salir lo mas rápido de allí no quiera dejar a la flor de cerezo con un trauma y como alma que lo lleva el diablo salio corriendo de allí cargando a sakura (n.a: con sus fuertes brazos n_n) para salir de inmediato de esa casa de terror

Ya tranquila sakura, ya estamos afuera –dijo suavemente el joven Lee acariciando el cabello de la castaña quien con solo ese acto se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

Después de unos momento aparecieron tomoyo y Cheiko que salieron por la otra puerta

¿Qué le sucedió a sakura? –pregunto tomoyo preocupada al ver a sakura en ese estado

Se asusto al ver a un fantasma salir de la nada –contesto shaoran aun abrazando a sakura quien solo atino a asentir

¡Hay sakura!, nunca vas a cambiar –exclamo la amatista resignándose a quitarle el miedo a su amiga

Los jóvenes decidieron ir hacia las tiendas de atracción, en el cual el joven Lee gano un peluche que tenia una forma graciosa. Era de color amarillo tenia unas alas no muy grandes pero si esponjosas y una cola que al final tenia una pequeña melena de color blanco, el castaño todo robotizado se lo entrego a su querida flor de cerezo y esta lo recibió con un rubor en sus mejillas y unos jóvenes que lo acompañaban no hacia mas que grabar el hermoso momento en que se encontraban haciendo mas sonrojar a los jóvenes. La joven japonesa decidió ponerle un nombre al pequeño pero lindo peluche que se encontraba cómodamente entre los brazos de su nueva dueña, Kero era nombre de aquel pequeño muñeco de felpa.

Después de un rato los adolescentes decidieron montarse en otra atracción.

¿que les parece si nos montamos en la rueda de la fortuna? –proporciono el joven Yoshida

Claro, venga vamos –sonriendo tomoyo literalmente arrastrando a flor de cerezo y al joven lobo hacia una rueda gigante donde había cabinas para dos personas, Tomoyo se monto con el joven Cheiko y dejaron a sakura con shaoran para que se montaras(n.a: esa tomoyo piensa en todo ¬¬), luego que los dos jóvenes se montaran dentro de la cabina, hubo un silencio incomodo hacia los dos jóvenes que no hacían mas que mirar al lado contrario

Gracias –dijo rompiendo el silencio la joven Kinomoto

¿Porque? –pregunto intrigado Lee

Por haberme sacado de ese lugar –respondió apenada sakura y a shaoran se le subían los colores (n.a: nyaa este chico si se avergüenza de nada n_n)

n-no hay de que –respondía el ambarino escondiendo el rostro para que la flor de cerezo no lo viera

waaaaa! ¡Shaoran mira esto!, ¡es hermoso! –dijo emocionada la castaña levantándose para mirar a través de la ventana, había una vista increíble de la ciudad de Tomoeda, las nubes que habían tomado un color anaranjado anunciando ya que el sol se iba y la luna aria su llegada en cualquier momento, el castaño solo miraba tiernamente a sakura quien no se daba cuenta que estaba levantado mirándola

si realmente hermoso –susurro embelezado el chico contemplándola- sa-sakura ha-hay algo que debo decirte…

¿mmm?¿que ocurre shaoran? –pregunto inocentemente la castaña mirando al joven que solo miraba al piso mientras en sus mejillas mostraba un tono carmín

Veras…yo…quería decirte…que tu…que tu me….-pero (n.a: desgraciadamente) no termino la frase ya que una fuerte sacudida dio contra la rueda y esta hizo que los dos castaños cayeran hacia el piso de la cabina donde un ruborizado shaoran estaba encima de la joven sakura quien estabas mas que perdida en las lagunas de miel que tenia el joven Lee…


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura no hacia mas que perderse en aquellas lagunas de miel, mientras que shaoran disfrutaba una joyas verdes que lo volvía todo el tiempo loco y le quitaban el sueño. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, instintivamente ambos cerraron los ojos, rozando con los labios de uno con el otros, después de todo los dos no tenían conciencia de lo que hacían, solo el corazón en ese momento mandaba. Shaoran desesperado por besar ya a la castaña, cerro la distancia entre los labios, y besándola dulcemente como a el le gustaba. Sakura tenia un mar de confusiones en su mente, pero cuando el castaño beso sus labios ese mar se disipo y todo a su alrededor desapareció, poco a poco la castaña correspondía a ese beso y abría lentamente su boca, desde ese momento los castaños no hacían mas que disfrutar ese momento, no querían separarse por nada del mundo, mas que solo disfrutar en ese momento en que sus labios hacían la danza del amor mas tierno y profundo que ellos habían experimentado. Después de todo los dos ansiaban en lo mas profundo de su ser ese momento en que sus labios se tocaban y jugaban, quien dijera lo contrario que estos dos jóvenes no se aman es que nunca a experimentado el amor verdadero, pero estos jóvenes apenas están comenzado a creer en el verdadero amor, el castaño sabia que estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica a quien estaba besando en esos momentos, pero la castaña todavía estaba confundida, no sabia si realmente lo amaba, pero con ese beso el ambarino le mostraba que la amaba con todo su ser por mas que dijera lo contrario no le importaba lo que la gente le diga, amaba a esa chica con locura

Pero el destino no estaba en ese momento a su favor, un movimiento brusco los volvió a la realidad, aparentemente la cabina donde estaba los castaños ya estaban bajando y los jóvenes adolescentes se levantaron de inmediato, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero sus caras los delataban ya que los dos parecían la propia cereza mas roja que hallan visto

¿Por qué me beso?¿será acaso que yo…? No, no es posible, pero ese beso fue tan calido y dulce -pensaba la castaña ya bajándose de la cabina, seguida de un castaño que también andaba muy pensativo (n.a: y rojito n_n)

¿Por qué rayos la bese?...ahora pensara que yo le gusto….pero que estas diciendo shaoran, si eso es lo que quieres que te guste….pero prefiero decírselo primero, no puedo andar robándole besos todo el tiempo -pensó el castaño quien no noto cuando la ojiazul filmaba a la pareja que estaba tomada de la mano, sin darse cuenta, se habían bajado tomada de la mano, se separaron inmediatamente y volvía a tener el mismo rubor en sus mejillas

Hay pero que Kawaii –murmuro la peliazul mientras seguía filmando a la pareja de enamorados- no puedo esperar al momento a que se declaren…aunque tardaran mucho tiempo al paso en que van

No te preocupes capitana, muy pronto lo harán –le murmuro Cheiko que había escuchado a tomoyo- hay que realizar un plan para que se declaren

Ya lo hemos intentado todo para que el joven Lee lo haga –murmuro tristemente tomoyo

Entonces lo intentaremos en el baile –propuso el joven

Será fantástico jojojojo –rió tomoyo con estrella en los ojos

Lo shaoran vio como se reía tomoyo y una gota aparecía en su cabeza, mientras que sakura pensaba que su amiga ya se estaba volviendo loca

Será mejor ya irnos a nuestras casa –informo tomoyo dando de la vuelta y miro a sakura- ya es muy tarde y de seguro tu hermano estará preocupado

S-si será mejor irnos –tartamudeo la castaña aun anonada por lo ocurrido, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y ponerse a pensar, pero su corazón decía otra cosa (n.a: nyaa son tan mala que no les diré que era lo que quería el corazón, imagínenoslo ustedes XD)

Después de unos minutos, los jóvenes ya estaban en la salida del parque, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa

…será que…¿me estoy enamorando de shaoran?...no, no puedo hacerle esto, el me a ayudado mucho…no creo que sea conveniente enamorarme de el…pero están lindo, y calido –sakura se ruborizo al semejante pensamiento y abrazo mas fuerte a kero que lo tenia en sus brazos, de solo pensar en que el joven castaño se lo aya regalado a ella la hacia sonrojarse a un mas mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda, la oscuridad estaba llegando y la luna aparecía con sus amigas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno de esa noche, tratando de ayudar a la castaña y de despejar en su mentes las mil y un dudas que tenia en su cabeza- será mejor que me apresure…no quiero preocupar a mi papa

Y con este pensamiento la joven salia corriendo hacia su casa, pero nadie vio que una sombra la seguía…

Ya llegue –anuncio la voz de una joven en la residencia Kinomoto

Valla, parece que no hay nadie –susurro tristemente, miro hacia la pizarra y vio que padre e hijo habían salido a trabajar muy tarde, decido entonces preparar la cena y comer ella sola, eso le daría tiempo para pensar un poco de lo ocurrido en el parque

¿Porque me siento así cuando estoy con shaoran?...no es lo mismo cuando estaba con Oozora…este sentimiento es mas fuerte….cuando estoy con el me siento protegida, amada…me siento tan bien - se sonrojo un poco por lo que pensó- entonces que haré con Oozora, el también me revelo sus sentimiento…yo lo quiero pero no es igual a como quiero a shaoran…es un sentimiento diferente es como quiero a tomoyo… la joven se sobresalto al tener su respuesta a su gran dilema que la estaba martirizando- ¡si!...eso es, lo quiero como un amigo…tengo que decirle a shaoran que lo amo la chica salio corriendo hacia la sala, donde se encontraba el teléfono, pero se detuvo en un justo antes de tocar el auricular-…pero y si… ¿no me corresponde?...¿y si solo esta conmigo para alejarse de esas chicas de la escuela?...después de todo solo somos novios de mentira -con una mano en su corazón, y todavía la otra extendida hacia el teléfono, su mirada esmeralda se oculto en su flequillo, y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, había resuelto su dilema, pero tristemente había empezado otro.

La mañana, no había estado más hermosa de lo que estaba, el sol relucía en todo su esplendor, ese día era el día más especial para las jóvenes parejas

Una joven de ojos esmeralda corría en la carretera con sus patines puesto, tratando de ganarle al tiempo y al cansancio, estaba tan pensativa la noche pasada que se acostó tarde y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su desvelada.

Como un alma que le lleve al diablo, corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, se cambio los patines por sus zapatos a toda velocidad que envidiaría al mismo reloj, subió por los escalones a zancadas, y justo cuando ya había llegado a su salón, mientras habría la puerta, el timbre de entrada sonó anunciando que los jóvenes entraran en sus aulas para comenzar las clases; la chica suspiro en la puerta y entro en el salón, pero como la joven tan despistada que es no se dio cuenta que el salón, no había llegado el profesor y los asientos no estaban en su lugar; sino que están amontonados en la parte de atrás para dar un espacio suficiente en el centro del salón

Cuando la joven vio aquel escenario, una gota resbalo en su cabeza castaña

T-tomoyo, ¿que ocurre aquí? –pregunto sakura a su amiga cuando encontró a su amiga apoyada en la pared

¿No lo sabes sakura?, hoy es el día de San Valentín, ¿es que no te acuerdas? –inquirió la joven un poco desconcierta, sabia que su amiga era despistada pero no tanto

n-no no me acordaba jejeje –rió nerviosa- es que no me di cuenta que día era hoy, es que estaba muy apresurada al salir

Bueno veras, como hoy es el día de San Valentín, los profesores decidieron que haríamos…-pero fue interrumpida ya que alguien había entrado al salón que no era mas que el profesor. Todos estaban mirando al profesor que llevaba una caja en sus manos

Buenos días jóvenes –saludo el profesor entrando y sentándose en su escritorio

Buenos días profesor –contestaron los alumnos de buen humor ya que ese día no tendría clases

Como verán los profesores y yo, pensamos y decidimos que hoy, Día de San Valentín, haremos unas dinámicas y las clases de hoy las daremos mañana –comento el profesor, mientras que a los alumnos se les iluminaba el rostro de felicidad

Y profesor ¿que haremos?-pregunto un alumno

Bueno, empezaremos con la primera dinámica –el profesor se levanto de su escritorio y dijo- jóvenes pónganse en circulo y siéntense en el suelo, por favor

Sin esperar ni unos minutos los jóvenes alumnos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo

Bueno los que haremos hoy es una dinámica llamada, ciego estoy –comenzó a explicar el maestro- se trata que se pondrán en parejas de chico y chica y el chico deberá ponerse un pañuelo de estos…-dándole a las chicas un pañuelo negro-…cuando le coloquen el pañuelo, denle la mano a su pareja y lo guiaran fuera del salón…deberán de buscar una rosa blanca que se a escondido dentro del colegio, la pareja que gane, se le dará al joven un ramo de rosas rojas que deberá entregárselo a su compañera –explico el maestro mirando a todas las jóvenes que tenían un rubor en sus mejillas- les daré 15 minutos para que busquen a su compañero

Con Eriol

Señorita Tomoyo, quiere ser mi compañera –pregunto misteriosamente eriol

Por supuesto joven eriol –acepto tomoyo con una sonrisa y se coloco detrás del joven ingles para colocarle el pañuelo azul oscuro que se le había otorgado

Con Cheiko

Joven Gina… ¿aceptaría usted ser mi compañera? –pregunto todo nervioso Yoshida

Cl-claro joven Cheiko –murmuro la ojiazul levantándose y dándole la vuelta al joven para colocarle un paño color rojo oscuro

Con shaoran (n.a: el más importante q casi se me olvida…no mentira XD)

s-sakura…q… ¿Quieres ser mi compañera? – murmuro el joven lobo de ojos miel

C-claro shaoran –contesto esta con una sonrisa que derritió al joven con solo verla, sakura le dio la vuelta para colocarle el pañuelo verde oscuro a esos bellos ojos que tenía el joven (n.a: ¡dios de bellos!)

Después de unos minutos…

¿Ya todos tienen a sus parejas? –Pregunto el profesor recibiendo un "¡SI!" de sus alumnos- bueno ahora se colocaran en fila con sus parejas y buscaran la rosa blanca que esta escondida….¿ya están listo?, bueno entonces…¡QUE EMPIEZE LA BUSQUEDA!

Dicho esto, los alumno salieron como alma que lleva al diablo en búsqueda de esa rosa blanca, el profesor solo los correr con una gota en su cabeza y pensó

Debe ser que están muy desesperada en conseguir ese ramo- con un suspiro el profesor salio del salón

Con Eriol y Tomoyo

¡Que estupenda idea le diste al profesor Eriol! –felicito la joven amatista agarrando al joven de la mano y guiándolo por un pasillo

Si es que, es un buen plan para que Lee le confiese a sakura ¿no lo crees? –sonrió el joven ante su plan

Si, por supuesto, pero…-murmuro tristemente la joven llamando la atención de eriol

¿Que sucede? –pregunto este al escuchar el tono de su amiga

¡No podré grabarlos! –dijo Tomoyo, Eriol solamente le salio una gota por detrás =_=U

Será mejo que busquemos esa rosa –comento eriol

Si claro, vamos –acepto la amatista

Con Cheiko y Gina

¿Crees que Lee se lo diga? –pregunto el joven guiado por la ojiazul

No podemos adivinar lo que pasara –contesto esta- a menos…

a-a menos ¿que? –pregunto nervioso

a menos que los espiemos…-sonrió malignamente la joven y llegando a arrastrada al joven quien solo se lamento por no haber traído su cámara (n.a: idiota tenia q ser ¬¬ U)

Con Shaoran y Sakura

Los dos estaban en un incomodo silencio, depuse de todo ¿quien olvidaría lo que sucedió en el parque?; sus corazones latían a mil por minuto y no podían tranquilizarse, los dos estaban rojos, shaoran de que el amor de su vida esta con el a solas y sakura, bueno ella esta roja por lo mismo que el joven ambarino

dios ¿que are?... ¿se lo digo?, no, no, no, seguro que me quiere como su amiga… ¡hay! pero ¿como se lo digo? –cuestionaba en su cabeza la flor de cerezo

¿Que are?, ¿que are?...¿se lo digo?...¿o no?, pero es que si me rechaza y se va con aquel Oozora…¡me moriría de lo celos!, jure quedarme con sakura, pero es que, ¡Agr no se que hacer! –también el joven de ojos marrones se rompía la cabeza por no saber que hacer en estos momento (n.a: otros idiotas mas =_=U)

En una esquina se podía ver perfectamente que 5 jóvenes espiaban a la joven pareja que como son tan despistados nos e dieron de cuenta que ellos estaban allí filmando

Espero que no nos descubran –susurro una joven de ojos azules

No te preocupes, están tan absortos en sus mundos que ni cuentan se dan –contesto la amatista con la cámara en su manos, los chicos claro esta no podían ver nada ya que estaban aun con los pañuelos en sus ojos

¿Podrían quitarnos los pañuelos? –exclamo un poco fastidiado el joven Takashi por no poder ver

Lo siento joven Cheiko pero no podemos, es la regla –contesto Gina

Agr que mala suerte tengo –susurro con desespero

Shaoran –murmuro la chica con algo de miedo

¿Dime? –contesto el joven

¿Que tal si vamos al salón de música? –pregunto la flor aun agarrada de la mano

Si, claro –contesto el chico con sequedad, lo que hizo que los jóvenes que espiaban soltaran un suspiro ante el hielo que tenia el joven con la chica

La joven solo se sorprendió un poco por su tono, pero no quiso seguir preguntando, guiando al joven al salón de música, donde allí se encontraba un piano color negro azabache

¡Guaoooo, han puesto un piano nuevo! –dijo sorprendida sakura, a ella le fascinaba tocar el piano y ahora con un piano nuevo podría tocar lo que ella quisiera

¿Enserio? –pregunto el ambarino con curiosidad, después de todo no podía ver

¡Si!, ¡anteriormente el piano que antes estaba aquí, tenia muchas teclas rotas y algunas cuerdas sueltas, por eso no pida tocar bien las sinfonía, pero ahora podré tocar mi canción favorita! –exclamo la joven soltando la mano de shaoran y corriendo hacia el nuevo piano que pareciera que estuviera esperándola, sentándose allí y toco la superficie de este con la mayor suavidad del mundo

No sabia que tocabas el piano –murmuro shaoran un poco sorprendido

Pues si…desde muy pequeña mi papa me enseñaba a tocar el piano –contesto la chica con ternura; levanto la tabla que protegían las teclas y con la mayor sutileza que pudo empezó a tocar su querida canción…

Ame Ni nureta hoho WA

Namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii manasashi no tabibito

Shaoran jamás había escuchado una voz tan celestial como esa, creía que un angel había bajado del cielo solo para cantar, estaba tan hechizado por esa canción que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos entraron para, colocarse detrás de la puerta para grabar a sakura cantando y al joven shaoran sentado en el piso oyéndola

Shizuka Ni hibiiteru

Natsukashi ongaku

Omoidasenai kioku samayou

Guaoooo no sabía que sakura tocara tan bien el piano…-susurro Gina sorprendida al igual que Cheiko

Si, desde muy pequeña lo hace, su padre le enseño a tocarlo –contesto tomoyo con el mismo tono de susurro…

Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

Omoi no kienai basho made futari de

Tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Estaban tan concentrados escuchando la triste pero hermosa canción de sakura que no se dieron cuenta cuando los profesores y alumnos se asomaban por la puerta, para solo escuchar la dulce y celestial voz de la joven…

Kurai yoru no naka de

Watashi wo terashiteru

Yasashii manasashi no anata ni

Aitai…

Cuando estaba ya tocando las ultimas sinfonías finales, una tecla se escucho mal y sakura no entiendo el porque. Levantando la tabla que protegía el piano de que no se ensuciara sus cuerdas, miro en su interior para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa

Una rosa blanca estaba entre las cuerdas.

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde la puerta; profesores y alumnos victoreaban a la pareja ganadora por haber encontrado el objeto escondido. Shaoran que al escuchar los aplausos de los profesores, inmediatamente se quito la venda, girándose hacia sakura quien tenia una ora blanca en la mano y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro

¡Felicidades!, ¡han conseguido la rosa! –felicito el profesor y los alumnos detrás suyo los aplaudían con furor- ahora el joven Lee tendrá el honor de entregarle el ramo de rosas rojas que esta en la sala de profesores, enseguida iré a buscarlo –sin mas que decir el maestro se fue corriendo en busca del ramo, mientras que tomoyo y los demás salían de su escondite y felicitaban a sakura por su buena voz. Shaoran por otra parte seguía ensimismo al recordar la voz de su amada flor de cerezo.

jamás había escuchado una voz, tan dulce, hermosa y celestial… –sonrió el ambarino para si mismo y mirando a su flor- …aunque la canción sea nostalgia

En ese momento, el profesor, llego con el ramo de flores en sus manos y caminando hacia el joven Lee, le entrego las rosas

Tomoyo como siempre filmando todo con su cámara, tratando e no perder ni un solo segundo de esta hermosa entrega de San Valentín

S-son para ti –dijo shaoran con nerviosismo y rubor en sus mejillas a sakura, entregándole el ramo de rosas rojas

G-gracias –contesto la chica, tomando con sus delicadas manos el ramo de flores y para sorpresa de todos dándole a shaoran un beso en la mejilla, dejando embobado al pobre chico

Después de unas más actividades en donde ganaron Gina y tomoyo; los adolescentes salían de la escuela riéndose de todas actividades que hicieron ese día

¿Recuerdan cuando el pobre de Yamasaki metió la cabeza en la cubeta? –pregunto Cheiko con una sonrisa

Si, el muy bobo no sabia que teníamos que hacer la limpieza, pensaba que era parte de las actividades –contesto Eriol riéndose, mientras que los demás chicos también se reían con el

Jejeje si, eso si fue gracioso…bueno chicos nos vemos –se despidió sakura con la mano, doblando en una esquina, pero tropezó con alguien

l-lo siento… – se disculpo sakura, pero se sorprendió al ver que la persona que había tropezado no tenia pinta de ser muy amable que digamos (n.a: jejeje aquí empieza lo bueno)

No se preocupe, después de todo, la estaba buscando –contesto el hombre con maldad, dándole un escalofrió a la flor de cerezo

¿m-me estaba buscando? –pregunto la ojioverde con temor en su voz, sus amigos que ya estaban un poco alejados de allí, pero no tenían un buen presentimiento al ver que la joven estaba hablando con el desconocido

Si…así es –contesto el hombre con tono juguetón y maligno. Sakura retrocedió un paso con temor- ¡es hora de jugar!

Y sin mas que decir, tomo a la joven de la cintura y la subió a su hombro corriendo hacia la calle donde allí estaba un automóvil negro, shaoran que reacciono de inmediato, corrió para alcanzar aquel hombre que se llevaba a su flor de cerezo, mientras que sakura trataba de safarze de aquel hombre.

Pero shaoran no corrió lo suficiente para alcanzarlo, el hombre se subió al auto aun con la joven gritando y golpeándolo. El auto, acelero de inmediato al ver que el joven ambarino los trataba de alcanzar

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en el aire, mientras se veía un joven desplomarse en el suelo goleándolo con sus manos, suplicando a los Dioses de que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera un mal sueño, pero la realidad era otra. Al alzar su vista, lo único que pudo divisar fue el ramo de rosas en el suelo…Y otro grito aun más desgarrador que el anterior se escucho

¡SSAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


	17. Chapter 17

La oscuridad en aquella habitación era terrorífica, solo una bombilla que estaba en el centro de la habitación daba luz a esa lujubre habitación

En el centro de esa habitación estaba sentada en una silla una joven que yacía inconciente en ella, sus delicadas manos y pies estaban atados con gruesas cuerdas que lastimaban su piel fina y suave

De un momento a otro la joven empezó a recobrar el conocimiento

Mmm… ¿d-donde e-estoy? –susurro en voz inaudible la joven, levantando la cabeza para ver a su alrededor

Veo que despertaste, mi pequeña flor –una voz se escucho detrás de la joven dándole un respingo y reconociendo perfectamente esa voz…no…no pida se el…..era

Takashi…-murmuro la castaña diciendo la identidad de su secuestrador

Jejeje…veo que me as descubierto mi sakurita –contesto el joven Oozora con una risa para si mismo

¿Por qué? ¿Porque me has secuestrado? –pregunto la castaña exigiendo respuesta de su secuestro

Simple mi sakura….amor –contesto con sutileza y una sonrisa algo ¿desquiciada?

¿¡Amor!? , ¡¿A esto le llamas amor?! –Pregunto con ironía en su voz- creía que eras mas inteligente Takashi pero ya veo que no…

¡¿Y que quieres que hiciera?! ¡Si cada vez que intentaba acercarme tuyo ese maldito de Lee estaba siempre a tu lado! -contesto este agarrándola de los hombro y agitándola- pero ahora podremos estar juntos…nada ni nadie podrá interponerse a nuestro amor…eres mía sakura, mía…y si alguien llega a interponer…no quedara vivo

Ahora querida, si me disculpa, tengo que hacer una llamadita a tu queridísimo novio –siguió y sin mas preámbulos salio de la lujubre habitación, se escucho como una llave s incrustaba en el cerrojo de la puerta

La había encerrado en aquella habitación

Entonces sakura sintió miedo...miedo a que alguien fuera herido y con una imagen en su mente una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y un susurro de la ojioverde se escucho en el silencio cuarto

Shaoran…

Gruesas lagrimas salían de los hermosos ojos marrones del joven, seguía arrodillado y con sus manos ahora rojas golpeaba el piso y se maldecía a si mismo por no haber detenido al hombre que se llevo a su sakura. En frente de el se encontraba aun allí el ramo de rosas rojas que se había ganado su amada de ojos verdes

Joven Lee por favor… cálmese –suplico Gina, verlo así le partía el corazón

Joven Richelieu, por favor llame a la policía –dijo eriol un poco serio

d-de acuerdo –afirmo la joven un poco sorprendida al ver la expresión de su amigo, estaba totalmente serio y caminaba hacia shaoran quien solo estaba siguiendo golpeando el piso

Levántate Lee, nada ganas con culparte –ordeno eriol con voz seria e imponente, comprendiendo completamente a Tomoyo y a Cheiko

No lo entiendes hiraguizawa….yo lo deje ir….estaba ahí…¡enfrente de mi y todavía no pude detenerlo! –Grito con frustración en su voz- si llego a saber quien lo hizo, lo golpeare con mis propias manos

¡Entonces levántate! ¡Porque allí arrodillado en el suelo, llorando, no lo conseguirás! –grito el ojiazul aun mas serio y frustrado por el comportamiento que tenia su amigo- ¿que diría Sakura si te encuentra en ese estado?

Entonces el ambarino reacciono, era cierto, era un cobarde al no hacer en ese momento nada para encontrar a Sakura. Pensó en todos los momentos que compartió con ella, desde sus risas hasta sus llantos; desde su modo de hablar tan dulce y tierno, hasta su modo de cantar, hermoso y angelical. Quería volver a escuchar esa voz, la que lo cautivo, esos ojos esmeralda que lo hipnotizaban, esos dulces labios que lo embriagaban como el más dulce licor, pero el más importante de todos es la inocencia que poseía, tan pura, tan tierna, tan suave, como un pétalo de su flor favorita. Sakura

Tienes razón –murmuro el joven castaño, levantándose del suelo, recogiendo las flores que se encontraban allí, aun con la mirada en las rosas dijo- te encontrare. Sakura….

Lee ya llame a la policía y ya empezaron la búsqueda –le informo Gina, llegando al grupo aun con el telefono en la mano

Gracias –contesto este, pero de un momento a otro, el telefono del joven ambarino sonó, con mucha pesadez el joven lo agarro

¿Hola? ¿Quién es? –hablo secamente shaoran, no tenia paciencia para hablar por teléfono

Hola Lee, ¿Cómo estas? –saludo la voz de Takashi a través del teléfono

¿Qué quieres Takashi?, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas ni confesiones…. –no quería escuchar en esos momento con Takashi

¡Suélteme! ¡NO déjame! –se escucho unos gritos provenientes del teléfono de Oozora, el castaño reacciono de inmediato, era su sakura, Takashi la tenia

Maldición…-susurro Oozora- ¡hey tu! ¡Te dije que la vigilaras!

S-señor, lo que pasa es que….-comenzó a decir la voz de un hombre

No quiero excusas…-empezó a reprimir

¡MALDITO! DEVUELVEME A SAKURA – grito el joven ambarino por el teléfono, sorprendiendo a los presentes al escuchar el nombre de su amiga

Jejeje, bueno romero, veo que descubrirte que yo la tengo, pero ¿sabes?, como soy tan bueno… (n.a: altanero ¬¬) te dejare hablar con ella, te doy 5 minutos, no más –le propuso el joven y le paso el teléfono, al hombre quien sostenía a sakura por los brazos, de algún modo ella se había zafado de las cuerdas que la mantenían

¿Shaoran? –pregunto con temor la joven, el ambarino se tranquilizo al escuchar la voz de su flor

Que bueno que estas bien sakura, ¿No te han echo daño? –pregunto preocupado el castaño, el grupo que estaba con shaoran se acerco y shaoran, puso el teléfono en altavoz para que escucharan también.

Si no te preocupes…shaoran por lo que mas quieras no vengas –le suplico sakura derramando unas lagrimas

¿Por qué no quieres que vallas?, tengo que ir sakura, no quiero dejarte con ese loco…-le respondió, no entendía porque le decía eso

Por favor…no quiero que te lastimen…promete que no vendrás- comenzó a sollozar la joven

Por favor, no llores…sabes que me es difícil cumplir esa promesa…además quiero verte de nuevo –lo ultimo lo susurro con dulzura en su voz

Shaoran…yo…-pero no termino lo que iba a decir, Takashi le arrebato el teléfono de las manos

¡Hay que romántico!, me as conmovido, pero bueno….sabes, esa fue la ultima vez que hablaras con MI sakura, ahora es MIA…y ahora que la tengo no habrá nada que nos separe – terminado de hablar se escucho una risa que dio escalofríos a Tomoyo y a Gina. Esa risa no le gustaba para nada

Nos vemos –se despidió Oozora y tranco la llamada

Maldición ese maldito de Takashi la tiene –dijo frustrado shaoran, apretando con fuerza el teléfono

Cálmate Lee, ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir hacia la policía y decirle lo que sucedió…-propuso Cheiko

No…debemos ir a la casa de Sakura y decirle a su padre lo que paso –objeto Tomoyo adelantándose, el ambarino tuvo que resignarse, después de todo tendría que ver la cara de decepción de Fujitaka, por no haber cuidado de su pequeña y mas al ver el rostro de odio que le tendría el hermano de sakura preparado…Pero algo lo retuvo

Espera Lee, tu ira con Hiraguizawa a la comisaría, mientras nosotros nos vamos a la casa de Sakura –lo retuvo Cheiko, y siguió caminando con Gina detrás de ellos dos.

Ven será mejor caminar rápido –comento seco el castaño, caminando rápido para llegar pronto a esa comisaría

De acuerdo –contesto eriol, no quería terminar con el poco humor que tenia su joven amigo, mas no camino tan rápido como el

Después de 10 minutos, el castaño estaba arto de que amigo, caminara mas lento que una tortuga, cada vez que caminaba mas rápido el ojiazul siempre pe gritaba que lo esperara y tenia que parar para esperar que le alcanzara.

Podrás caminar más rápido Hiraguizawa, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –objeto casi en un grito el joven Lee, se le había acabado la paciencia (n.a: la poca paciencia que tiene u_uU)

Cálmate…relájate y respira profundo –solo eso contesto eriol a lo que shaoran sollo le salio una gota =_=U

¡Mira, no tengo tiempo para estar relajándome Hiraguizawa! –Replico shaoran casi gritando- ¡mi sakura esta secuestrada, por un loco maniático, que se cree que es de ella y podría hacerle cualquier cosa a sakura! – termino de responder

Pero si no te relajas no vas a pensar en claro…y si no piensas en claro jamás podrás conseguir a sakura –le contesto pelinegro dándole un golpe bajo a shaoran quien solo atino a voltear la cara

Tienes razón…-dándole toda la razón a su amigo y suspiro cansado- pero, este no es el momento ni el lugar exacto...debemos ir a con la policía y contarles todo lo que acaba de suceder y s no es de mucha ayuda…yo mismo me encargare de partirle la cara a Takashi –lo ultimo dicho lo dijo con odio y rencor en su voz; en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de confianza mientras que sus mechones ocultaban sus ojos que destellaba furia en contra del muchacho, la sonrisa confiada aun estaba en su rostro, dándose la espada a su amigo y encamino sus paso hacia la comisaría…


	18. Chapter 18

No se preocupe, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para poder encontrarla –comento un señor con voz grave, usando un uniforme policial que lo caracterizaban- pero de todos modos gracias por la información, con ella podremos averiguar donde se residenciaba el joven Takashi

Gracias oficial, avísenos si ya la hayan encontrado –comento un joven de cabello negro con destellos azulados, con un saludo de mano se retiro con su amigo ambarino; ellos habían llegado hace 15 minutos después de la disputa a la comisaría, para informarle al oficial sobre lo ocurrido en cuanto a la llamada de Takashi.

Yo nunca confió en los policías –gruño shaoran en voz baja frunciendo el ceño

¿Y eso? ¿Qué tienen de malo? –pregunto curioso eriol saliendo del establecimiento

Nunca hacen nada, lo único que hacen es sentarse en el escritorio a comer rosquillas –comento el joven aun mas gruñón e infantil; su amigo solo le salio una gota =_=U

Lee…como que estas viendo muchas comiquitas –comento el joven pelinegro

Bah….si es la pura verdad, será mejor que investiguemos por nuestra cuenta –contesto seriamente el ambarino

…y eso fue lo que paso –contó la tomoyo tristemente; ya hace unos minutos que habían llegado a la casa de los Kinomoto y le estaban informando al padre y a su hijo lo ocurrido con sakura- …no se preocupe ya llamamos a la policía y ya están investigando –apresuro decir la amatista antes que dijesen algo

Espero que mi hija este bien… –suspiro tristemente el señor Kinomoto- jamás pensé que el joven Takashi llegara tan lejos

Ninguno se espero esto señor Kinomoto –espeto el joven Cheiko cabizbajo; Gina solo permaneció en silencio

Touya estaba mas que descorcentado al saber que su pequeña hermanita estaba secuestrada, el sentía furia dentro de si mismo el no haber echo nada para salvarla; juro que mataría al tal Takashi con sus propias manos

¿Y donde esta el joven Lee? –pregunto fujitaka rompiendo el silencio

El se encuentra a que la policía, había recibido una llamada de Takashi y pues desde allí supimos que fue el quien la secuestro –explico Gina

Entiendo…-solo atino a decir el señor, estaba sumamente triste que su hija se la hayan llevado

¿Mmm?... ¿Para que venimos a tu casa Lee? –pregunto curioso Eriol entrando al apartamento del quinceañero

… tiene que estar por aquí -pensó shaoran sin prestarle atención al joven que le hacia una pregunta; estaban en su habitación buscado algo que el ambarino creería útil para encontrar a Sakura

¡Lo encontré! –grito felizmente el castaño a lo que su amigo solo atino a salirle una gota n_nU

Que encontraste, si se puede saber –pregunto gentilmente Hiraguizawa

Es una computadora –contesto el ambarino prendiendo la lapto y comenzado a teclear- con ella podré comunicarme con mi prima…ella me podrá ayudar a encontrar a Sakura

¿Acaso tu prima es una jacker? –pregunto de nuevo Eriol

Algo así, pero no es de las que borra tu MSN o te roba cuentas, es de las que encontrar personas por medio de un programa que tienen –contesto sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo ya que se encontraba mirando la pantalla y tratando de localizar a su prima por medio del MSN (n.a: por fin veremos a meilin en acción n_n)

Pero ¿porque no la llamas? –pregunto ahora Eriol con una gota en su cabeza eso era mas fácil

Porque ella casi nunca carga el teléfono en la mano…siempre se la pasa en la computadora leyendo o buscando algo –explico ahora el ambarino también con una gota en su cabeza =_=U- veras…ella es fascinada a la lectura y pues, se la pasa siempre metida en una computadora leyendo fanfor, fansog…o como rayos se llamen esas cosas

En fanfiction –le corrigió el joven ingles

¡Agr!... ¡no me digas que tú también te pones a leer esas historias que parecieran que no tuvieran fin! –exclamo el castaño volteándose a ver a su amigo

Si, me encanta la lectura y más si son historias fascinantes o historias de misterio –sonrió el ojiazul haciendo que Lee solo se cayera al mejor estilo anime (n.a: n_nU)

Después de unos minutos por fin habían contactado con la querida prima del quinceañero

Lobo de noche…. dice:

¡PORFIN TE ENCUENTRO MEILIN!

Doncella del aire dice:

¡PRIMITO QUERIDO! ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Estas comiendo bien?, ¿ya tienes amigo?, ¿ya tienes novia?, ¿Cómo te tratan por aya?, ¿hace mucho frió en tomoeda?, ¿ya llego Cheiko allá?, ¿has estado entrenando?, ¿es verdad que Gina esta allá?...

Lobo de noche…dice:

Si estoy bien, si estoy comiendo bien, si ya tengo, no aun no, muy bien, un poco no mucho, si ya el esta aquí, si estoy entrenando, si también esta aquí….pero de eso no vengo a hablarte

Doncella del aire dice:

¿Que ocurre primito?

Lobo de noche…dice:

Necesito que me encuentres a una persona

Doncella del aire dice:

Dame el nombre

Lobo de noche…dice:

Oozora Takashi

10 minutos después

Doncella del aire dice:

¡Ya lo encontré!, esta en un edificio abandonado a 5 cuadras de tu colegio primito…pero ten cuidad hay 5 hombres que custodian la entrada y no hay puerta trasera en el edificio

Lobo de noche…dice:

De acuerdo… ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momento?

Doncella del aire dice:

Se encuentra en una habitación con una joven que a lo que parezco ver esta atada y no puede moverse… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Lobo de noche…dice:

¡¿Que pasa meilin?!

Doncella del aire dice:

¡El muy loco la golpeo!... ¡shaoran no me digas que iras a ver a ese tipo!

Lobo de noche…dice:

Me ha quitado la que mas aprecio en este mundo y ahora lo voy a ir a rescatar….

Atino a decir y corto la comunicación, guardo la computadora y salio del apartamento con las llaves de su moto en la mano y una chaqueta en la otra

Vamos –dijo cortante shaoran

Pero ¿a donde? –pregunto Eriol

A golpear a Takashi…y a rescatar a Sakura –solo atino a decir y se monto en la moto mientras que el ingles se subía detrás de el….


	19. Chapter 19

A ver… que haré contigo –empezó a cuestionarse un joven mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de la flor, ella seguía amarrada de pies y manos y su cabeza miraba al piso absorta en sus pensamientos

¡Podremos casarnos y ser felices mi vida! Si….eso aremos pero primero antes de todo debemos empezar con un noviazgo no crees… ¿Qué te parece mi querida flor? –pregunto Yoshida deteniendo su caminar enfrente de la joven, después de unos segundos sus ojos mostraron furia al ver que la joven ojioverde no prestaba ni al mínimo de atención solo seguía mirando hacia el suelo

Sakura…querida ¿me estas escuchando? –Pregunto dulce aunque en su voz se notaba la furia que sentía- ¡Sakura! ¡Mírame!

Empezó a gritas, pero la castaña seguía aun mirando hacia la nada, estaba tan absorta que no noto que el joven se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

Sin permiso alguno el joven Takashi alzo la mirada de Sakura y con fiereza le robo un beso a la joven flor, ella tratando de safarze de su secuestrador pero le era imposible, estaba amarrada y no podía voltearle la cara ya que el mantenía con firmeza el agarre de su cara, solo pudo derramar dos solitarias lagrimas de sus ojos, suplicando que ese beso fuese terminado

Tus labios siguen siendo los mas dulces que e probado –empezó a decir el chico y se separo de la joven, caminando hacia la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación- la próxima vez que te de un beso deseo que me correspondas –sus ojos destallaban la furia que sentía el joven decía y sabia que en ellos decía que estaba obligada a hacerlo; saliendo la habitación Sakura vio el pequeño detalle que se le olvido al joven secuestrado.

No había cerrado con llave….

Una moto iba a toda veloci1dad en la ciudad de Tomoeda, los edificios pasaban rápidamente delante de sus ojos castaños, la brisa golpeaba su casco con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos se detuvo en una esquina frente a ella había un departamento de seis pisos algo abandonado, algunas ventanas estaban rotas debido a que los niños traviesos se la paseaban rompiéndolas, las escaleras de emergencia estaban oxidadas y rotas; como su prima le había dicho no había puerta trasera y unos cuatro tipos se hallaban en la puerta principal como si vigilase algo que estaba allí dentro

Lee necesitamos un plan –empezó a decir eriol en voz baja- no podemos entrar así como así, debemos tratar que Takashi no nos detecte

Descuida, ya tengo uno –sonrió ante su idea el ambarino- tu los distraes mientras yo voy por el pez gordo

No….yo tengo un mejor plan –rodó eriol sus ojos ante la idea de shaoran- haremos algo mejor, trabajaremos como equipos, primero noquearemos (n.a: o golpeamos, como ustedes prefieran) a los tipos pero con cuidado, luego entraremos silenciosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

Sabes Hiraguizawa me gusta tu idea –sonrió shaoran ante la inteligencia de su amigo- pero sabes pelear ¿verdad?

Claro….pero deja ya las formalidades quieres, llámame pro mi nombre –sugirió su amigo

Claro también puedes llamarme por mi nombre –permitió el castaño

Que empiece la acción –sonrió y caminando sigilosamente hacia los tipos que como estaban tan confiados no creían que los dos jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos serian los que rescatarían a la joven que se habían secuestrado

Espero que los muchachos se encuentren bien – suspiro tristemente tomoyo, se encontraban en la misión (n.a: y que mansión O.o) de ella, esperando que los jóvenes Lee y Hiraguizawa regresaran de su trayecto hacia la jefatura, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y ellos aun no llegaban

Si eso espero… ¿crees que les aya pasado algo? –pregunto nerviosa Richelieu

No te preocupes ellos estarán bien – le animo Cheiko posando una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla, ella solo se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa sincera

Más no duro mucho ya que Daidoji empezó a reírse

¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto desconcertada la chica

Es que ustedes hacen una linda pareja jijiji –contesto felizmente tomoyo, los jóvenes se sonrojaron solo con escucharla

¿Estas bien Eriol? –pregunto un joven escondiéndose en una esquina algo oscura para que no sean detectados, ya se hallaban dentro del departamento, después de golpear a los que vigilaban la entrada, durante en la pelea uno de los tipo saco un cuchillo y en un descuido Eriol fue lastimado por el arma, no sangraba mucho solo tenia una pequeña herida aunque se veía profunda en su hombro derecho

No te preocupes, estoy bien –le tranquilizo este

¿Estas seguro?, si quieres puedes irte yo me encargare del resto –comento el ambarino un poco preocupado por su amigo

Ya te dije que haremos esto juntos, sakura es mi amiga y no la voy a dejar con un loco desquiciado –contesto eriol firmemente

De acuerdo…prosigamos –caminando sigilosamente entre las sombras, para no ser detectados

Tras subir unos cuantos pisos y revisando cuidadosamente todas las puerta, no hallaron mas que habitaciones vacías y desalojadas, completamente cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, debieron de tener cuidado al subir las escaleras ya que además de que era de madera y hacia mucho ruido, podría la madera romperse y eso llamaría la atención de Takashi.

Llegando ya al sexto y último piso, miraron a ambos lados antes de dar el último escalón, vieron que había cinco puertas, en ella vieron como Takashi entraba a una de las tantas puertas que se hallaban en ese momento. Después de ver como el chico entraba completamente a la habitación, decidieron salir de su escondite y buscar rápidamente a Sakura e huir de allí lo más pronto posible, antes de que el loco se diese de cuenta

Eriol, entra en las tres puertas a tu derecha –ordeno el ambarino- mientras yo iré por las que quedan

Ten cuidado –previo el pelinegro- recuerda…no hagas mucho ruido

De acuerdo –sin más que decir se separaron

Eriol entro en la primera puerta, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, vio que en aquella habitación no había nada más que cajas y polvo; salio con cuidado justo cuando shaoran salía de la otra puerta

Con temor se dirigió hacia la otra puerta, esperando que en ella se encontrara con su amiga, mas se decepciono que solo había bloques de cemento.

Trato con la otra mas solo vio una habitación vacía

A shaoran solo le faltaba una puerta, en la otra se encontraba Takashi hablando por teléfono y posiblemente Sakura se hallaba en la otra

Con temor toco la nanilla y la giro con cautela mientras que su amigo vigilaba la otra puerta donde se hallaba el joven secuestrador.

espero que este aquí… -pensó nervioso el castaño y lentamente empujo la puerta suavemente sin hacer mucho ruido, empezó a ver que era un cuarto pequeño sin mucha luz, solo había un bombillo colgando en el centro, allí había una silla, en ella se encontraba una joven sentada de cabellos castaños, sus manos y brazos estaban amarrados y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el piso. Era sakura

Shaoran inmediatamente reacciono, fue corriendo hacia la joven, la abrazo fuertemente aprisionándola contra su pecho

Ella reacciono inmediatamente, empezó a tratar de safarze pensando que era Takashi

Sakura…soy yo, shaoran –susurro suavemente con dulzura en su voz, ella se relajo y se recargo en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón

Shaoran… tuve tanto miedo –empezó a sollozar en su hombro- ¿Por qué viniste? Te dije claramente que no vinieras

No podía dejarte con ese loco –respondo el ambarino- no me importa romper una promesa si tu estas en peligro

Por favor…vete y déjame – susurro en suplico la joven- no quiero q te lastimen

No…no voy a dejarte – dijo con firmeza en su voz- vine a rescatarte y lo are

Shaoran…-volvió a susurra con dulzura en su voz

El poco a poco se acerco a su rostro de la flor; Sakura lo vio acercarse mas sabia que no era el momento adecuando, volteo la mirada antes de que el rozara con sus labios

En el momento en que el castaño le iba preguntar, entro Eriol interrumpiendo el momento

Shaoran, no disponemos de mucho tiempo –empezó a decir el ingles, aunque estaba jadeando del dolor que se hallaba en su hombro- será mejor irnos ya de aquí

De acuerdo –dijo y alzo a sakura, cargándola entre sus brazos, recargándola contra su pecho

Salieron de aquella infernal habitación y caminaron hacia las escaleras, lo más rápido posible; al bajar ya dos escalones, oyeron como una puerta se abría y volteándose vieron como la cara de Takashi mostraba ira y locura en sus ojos y sonrisa maniática

Shaoran quien no le tenia miedo, sabia de ante mano que debían de huir de allí lo mas rápido posible. No sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer el joven con tal de apoderarse a la chica


	20. Chapter 20

Veo que viniste –susurro con malicia el joven desde las escaleras- me ahorraste el viaje para visitarte Lee

Takashi –nombro con odio el ambarino y sujeto con fuerza a la joven que estaba en sus brazos- dime una cosa ¿Por qué la secuestraste?

¿Yo?... yo no e secuestrado a nadie –negó el joven- ella es mía por derecho ¡es mi novia!

¡Ja!...me rió ante tu estupidez –contesto fríamente- acaso no te acuerdas que es mi novia… o es que ¿no lo quieres asimilar?

¡NO! ¡Yo se que es mentira!, tu no puedes ser su novio… ¡nadie puede tenerla mas que yo!...además era mía antes de que llegaras –grito con fuerza; no quería saber la verdad

¡Tú la apostaste en una vil apuesta! –espetó frió- la hiciste sufrir demasiado, me dolieron mas sus lagrimas que ella derramo…y tu….-murmuro con furia- ¡TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ERES SU NOVIO!

No eso es mentira –movía de un lado a otro su cabeza negándose ante lo dicho del castaño- estas mintiendo….

Jamás en mi vida e mentido y no pienso comenzar ahora –contesto secamente- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme

Sin más que decir empezó a bajar por las escaleras muy lentamente vigilando a Takashi por si hacia un movimiento peligroso

No…-susurro Oozora y Shaoran se detuvo- no…es…mentira…mentira…¡MENTIRA!

¡Corre! –le grito Shaoran a Eriol que se había quedado parado viendo a Takashi quien se jalaba el cabello con mucha fuerza y moviendo su cabeza hacia todos los lados

Mientras corrían a través de las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo; Takashi lleno de ira y locura dejo de arrancarse el pelo y su mirada se detuvo en el techo, con una sonrisa maniática introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y de ella saco la peor pesadilla que Shaoran jamás había imaginado que Oozora llegara a ese limite

Una pistola

Jejeje….serás mía Sakura Kinomoto –susurro al viento el joven con la mirada ahora al piso. Y nadie ni nada nos podrá separar

Dicho esto Takashi bajo con gran velocidad las escaleras; los muchachos ya estaban en el cuarto piso

Eriol…saca tu teléfono…y llama a la policía –le dijo el castaño al pelinegro un poco agitado por la bajada rápida de las escaleras

Hiraguizawa solo asintió, el dolor del hombro no lo dejaba casi hablar, con mucho esfuerzo busco entre sus bolsillos el teléfono, después de unos minutos lo encontró y marco rápidamente el número de la policía

Si departamento de policía ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- pregunto una vos de una mujer a través del teléfono

Si, señorita, vera estamos a cuatro cuadras de la escuela Tomoeda, en un edificio abandonado, un compañero de mi clase secuestro a mi amiga, y llegamos a rescatarla pero ahora nos persigue con una pistola en mano –comunico rápidamente eriol con un dolor en su voz

De acuerdo, confirmado una patrulla ya fue informada y llegaran en cualquier momento –le informo y corto la comunicación

¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto el ambarino

Que una patrulla, ya viene en camino –repitió eriol lo dicho por la mujer

Será mejor escondernos en unos de estos cuartos –corrieron por el tercer piso y la primera puerta que hallaron en ella se escondieron, vieron que la habitación estaba vacía, solo había un interruptor para la bombilla y una ventana aunque estaba tapada por unos ladrillos (n.a: que raro

:S)

Será mejor descansar un poco –comento recostándose en la pared el quinceañero aun con sakura en sus brazos

¿Cómo esta sakura? –pregunto eriol también recostándose en la pared

Sakura –llamo el ambarino suavemente moviendo un poco a la flor para verle el rostro que tanto le gustaba- sakura…sakura despierta

¡Sakura! –volvió a llamar preocupado al ver que la joven no le respondía; ella aun seguía atada y estaba respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados

Toco con su mano la frente de la joven, lo que le causo un escalofrió

Estaba ardiendo en fiebre

O no…-susurro

Que ocurre...-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

Tiene mucha fiebre… ¡maldición y no tenemos nada para bajársela! –se reprimió shaoran

Después de unos minutos de analizar un poco eriol pregunto

¿No tienes una navaja? –le pregunto

Si… ¿Por qué? –se extraño el ambarino ante aquella pregunta

¡Pues para que mas!... ¡para cortarle las cuerdas que la mantienen atada! –contesto

Shaoran saco entre sus bolsillos una pequeña navaja que siempre traía consigo por si se le presentaba una emergencia, y esta era una de ellas.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro cortarle las sogas de sus delicadas manos y pies…pero aun así tenia mucha fiebre

Maldición…no los encuentro –se reprocho Takashi desde el tercer piso, había estado buscando a los muchachos durante un buen tiempo, estaba desesperado por encontrarlos- será mejor que revise a ver si están afuera….¡sakura no será de nadie mas!

Los muchachos en la habitación habían escuchado los pasos de Oozora, y estaban tan nerviosos de que los encontraran que habían contenido el aire, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de sakura, shaoran fue el que suspiro de alivio por escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, mas se estaba inquietando ya que la policía aun no llegaba

Será mejor que la policía llegue pronto –comento en voz baja el ambarino- sino, no creo que podremos seguir escondiéndonos aquí

Donde rayos se encontraran –volvió a maldecir el joven, ya se encontraba afuera del edificio y había escondido el arma en sus bolsillos; miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de encontrar a los jóvenes que buscaba pero….nada ni rastro de ellos

Será mejor que busque en los cuartos a ver si se han escondido –comento hablando consigo mismo en voz sumamente baja por si alguien lo escuchara, volteándose dispuesto para entrar un ruido lo llamo la atención

Eran sirenas

Lo alerto mucho al escuchar unas sirenas a los lejos y parecía que se estaban acercando justo a ese lugar y el miedo le recorrió la piel

Se quedo inmóvil para no levantar sospecha mas su hipótesis fue comprobada las patrullas estaban estacionándose enfrente del edificio y los policías salían deprisa de los autos gritándole que se inmovilizara y que no hiciera ningún movimiento en falso

Será mejor que te quedes quito, un oficial te revisara solo por seguridad jovencito –le grito un oficial desde su auto

Si señor –contesto entre diente el joven sabiendo que lo iban a descubrir por portar el arma

El oficial le hizo señas a su compañero y de inmediato fue hacia el joven revisándolo de pies a cabeza

¡Señor tiene un arma! –Grito el compañero del oficial sacando la dichosa arma de sus bolsillos y confiscándosela- ¡el es el secuestrador señor!

¡Arréstalo entonces! –ordeno con voz potente el policía

¡Entendido señor! –grito y arresto a Takashi por portar el arma y secuestrar a una joven

¡Señores, encuentre a los jóvenes que hicieron la llamada! –volvió a gritar el policía mayor y todos los demás oficiales comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio mas se detuvieron al ver que tres jóvenes salían de ella, un joven castaño cargando a una jovencita en sus brazos, y otro caminando despacio y agarrando con su brazo izquierdo fuertemente a su hombro lastimado

¡Señores están lastimados, llévelos inmediatamente hacia la ambulancia que trajimos! –ordeno con impotencia el oficial y los demás solo los tuvieron que guiar hacia la ambulancia que estaba estacionada detrás de la patrulla policial

¿Ya estas mejor eriol? –pregunto el quinceañero desde el interior de una ambulancia donde los atendían a su amigo y a su cerezo

Si no te preocupes, el doctor, dice que con el tiempo se curara la herida –le contesto el ojiazul sin darle mucha importancia- y sakura ¿como esta?

Esta fuera de peligro…le han bajado la temperatura, solo tiene que descansar un poco y tomar sus medicinas –comento alegre el joven, ya quería ver esa sonrisa de la joven que tanto le gustaba

Eso espero…y si no me encargare yo mismo de matarte, mocoso –dijo una voz grave desde las afuera de la ambulancia, shaoran giro rápidamente para encontrarse a un serio Touya

Bueno…vera…lo que sucedió –comenzó a decir el ambarino mas no termino

No se preocupes joven Lee, la policía ya nos a informado de lo que sucedió –interrumpió un señor de rostro amigable- le agradezco mucho arriesgarse de esa manera solo por salvarle la vida, joven

Yo también te agradezco el salvarle la vida al moustro….pero no por eso eh aceptado, todavía sigo pensando que eres un pervertido –comento el mayor de los Kinomoto con voz amenazadora

No se preocupe, yo arriesgaría mi propia vida con tal de ver a sakura feliz –dijo el castaño con sinceridad…


	21. Chapter 21 FINAL

El cielo estrellado empezaba a aclararse, las estrellas desaparecían poco a poco, para dar paso al cielo azulado de ese día, el sol salía de lo más radiante y la luna se escondía para seguir durmiendo, los habitantes de Tomoeda se despertaban de su largo sueño, para ir al trabajo y los jóvenes se preparaban para el colegio

Una semana había paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los estudiantes de la escuela Tomoeda estaban felices de al fin terminaran las clases, celebrando con un gran baile de despedida, muchos chicos ya habían elegido a su pareja y ese día era el día perfecto para pedirlo mas ese mismo día un joven ambario de cabello castaño estaba sumamente nervioso, ese día le pediría a Sakura Kinomoto que fuera su pareja de baile, sus amigos le habían dado animo y alguno que otro consejo de parte de Eriol.

La única fuerza que logro reunir fue para pedirle una cita ese mismo día, para pedirle que fuera su compañera de baile, mas no era el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos estaba seguro que el día del baile se lo diría, se lo diría después de tanto esperar y de tantos obstáculos pasados por su vida

Será mejor que te prepares –grito un joven detrás de la puerta del cuarto del castaño- ya va a hacer la hora y no querrás esperar a tu novia ¿verdad?

No tiene sentido Cheiko…nunca le puedo decir mis sentimientos…siempre hay algo que me interrumpe –comento tristemente shaoran

No puedes perder la fe, además ya será el momento adecuado pues el destino lo decidirá –ánimo su amigo

Esto contento al ambario y termino de cambiarse

Mientras en casa de la familia Kinomoto una pequeña jovencita corría en su cuarto en círculos

¡HOOOOOEEEEEEEEE! –grito desesperada la joven sakura

¿Qué sucede sakura? –entro un señor con facciones amable en el cuarto de la pequeña Kinomoto

¡Pa-papa!…n-no lo que sucede…es que…-empezó a balbucear la joven

No te preocupes hija se que iras a salir con el joven Lee –dijo con una sonrisa

¡¿Ya lo sabias?! –se sonrojo la castaña

Si…después de todo soy tu padre, te conozco demasiado bien hija…además el joven Lee me pido permiso para salir contigo –sonrió con cariño el señor- bueno será mejor que te prepararte, no quieres dejar al joven Lee afuera ¿verdad?

¿¡Ya llego!? –casi grito la ojioverde

Jejeje no te preocupes solo a estado…-pero no termino la frase, la quinceañera ya había salido de su cuarto y con un grito se despidió de su padre desde las escaleras- hay Nadesko cuanto a crecido nuestra hija….

Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho…-dijo con nerviosismo sakura

No-no te preocupes…ven será mejor irnos –acto seguido salieron de la casa antes de que Touya los viera

Durante el trayecto en el carro los dos mantuvieron un silencio un tanto incomodo, shaoran estaba mas que tenso y sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa, era la primera cita que tenían y esperaban que no fuera la ultima

Llegaron al parque, vieron que el día estaba mas que hermoso, ni una sola nube en el cielo; los niños jugaban en el parque infantil y alguna que otra pareja pasaban charlando amenamente

Los jóvenes quinceañeros se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran y hermoso cerezo, en la hierba había uno que otro pétalo del árbol que le daba un toque romántico al lugar…

¡Valla que hermoso esta el árbol! –exclamo felizmente la castaña mirando hacia el cerezo

Si, sumamente hermoso…-susurro shaoran embelezado mirando a su compañera

Shaoran…veras…yo…qui-quiero decirte –empezó a decir la adolescente- veras quería…agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi… ¡haz echo tantas cosas que ni se por donde empezar!...no se como podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho también…

No te preocupes –interrumpió el ambarino- no tienes que agradecérmelo…me basta solo verte sonreír para sentirme satisfecho

Shaoran…yo –se sonrojo ante lo dicho del joven Lee y las palabras se le habían olvidado

Sakura…yo quiero pedirte –empezó a decir pero su garganta estaba seca- qui-quiero pedirte que si quisieras… ¿quisieras ser mi compañera en el baile?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a sakura, pero al ver la cara de angustia del ambarino pensó que debía decir su respuesta antes de que pensara otra cosa

Con gusto seré tu compañera –acepto gustosa la ojioverde con una sonrisa sincera con una felicidad inmensa

El corazón del ambarino dio un salto y una alegría recorrió todo su cuerpo, por un momento creyó que lo rechazaría al ver que no decía nada, pero solo con esa oración hizo que su corazón se llenara de júbilo y dicha

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Acepto! ¡Y pensar que me rechazaría! ¡Que tonto fui!...Dios mió esta tan hermosa…Quisiera…quisiera poder… besarla –lo ultimo lo susurro, sakura que estaba tan absorta como el mirando al árbol, se sobresalto al escucharlo susurra

Disculpa... ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto desconcertada

n-no, no dije nada –dijo con nerviosismo moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza, completamente rojo de vergüenza al ver que había dicho lo que estaba pensando

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Shaoran en verdad…! ¡En verdad quiere ir al baile conmigo!... ¡y pensar que no quería ir por que no le gustaba esas cosas!... -pensaba felizmente mirando de nuevo el cerezo, no sabia porque pero se sentía muy a gusto sentada y con el a su lado- sabes, es extraño pero…me siento muy a gusto en este árbol –comento cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el árbol. Una pequeña brisa meció al cerezo, jugando un poco con su cabello- es como si me quisiera decir algo

Shaoran la miro con extrañeza, habían escuchado que los cerezos trasmitían paz, pero de que dijeran cosas jamás

Dime shaoran…que piensas estudiar –pregunto sakura abriendo ya sus ojos y mirándolo

Pues…administración de empresas –contesto sonrojado

¿Sabes? Yo…todavía no se lo que quiero estudiar –comento tristemente mirando hacia el cielo como si allí estuviera la respuesta a su pregunta

Cuando era pequeño…también me preguntaba eso, siempre quise saber que era lo que quería estudiar o que iba ha hacer con mi vida; a veces me ponía triste cuando mis compañeros decían lo que querían ser, busque en todos lados mas no encontré respuesta alguna –contó shaoran mirándola tiernamente- un día mi madre me llevo a la empresa que tenia, empecé a emocionarme de solo ver como era el trabajo de ella, me encantaba los números y al ver la empresa decidí entonces estudiar administración…solo el destino sabrá que es lo mejor para ti, algún día en el momento adecuado llegara a ti la respuesta a tu pregunta

Sakura no sabia que decir, no había pensando de ese modo, siempre se lo había preguntado pero nunca obtenía la respuesta, se dio cuenta que había estado forzando el destino y ahora entendió que debía dejarlo correr si solo.

Destino…es extraño sabes… creo que nuestro encontró fue una coincidencia –dijo sonriéndole al castaño

No existen las coincidencias…solo lo inevitable –comento el ambario

Sakura, hay…hay algo que eh querido…decirte –empezó a hablar el castaño, la ojioverde lo miro algo confusa, después de todo era muy despistada y no sabia que era lo que pasaba- yo…bueno veras…tu me…digo –pero como cosas del destino o una mala suerte que cargaba el joven ambarino en confesarle sus sentimiento (n.a: que molleja de mala suerte tiene el chico -_-U) una pelota de fútbol viajaba a toda velocidad y fue a parar directo a la cabeza de shaoran Lee (n.a: ¡hay pobrecillo! T.T) que como estaba distraído no pudo ver al malvado balón. Como todo joven atleta no le dolió mucho pero si le dolía el impacto

¡Shaoran! ¿¡Estas bien!? –pregunto preocupadísima la cerezo inclinándose hacia el muchacho que se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde había recibido el balonazo

Si no te preocupes no me dio ta fuerte –le dijo y se levanto del césped para agarrar la pelota y con una patada se las devolvió a los niños que con una reverencia se disculpaban por el golpe proporcionado y agradeciéndole por devolverle el balón y no quitárselo

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- insistió la joven cerezo viendo como el joven ambarino volvía a sentar

El sonrió recordando que ella era muy insistente cuando se preocupaba por los demás, como aquella vez que se desmayo y despertó en su cuarto

Ella se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de el y la mirada de ternura que le dedicaba, se veía tan tierno y lindo con ese gesto

Ella inconcientemente también sonrió perdiéndose en su mirada ambaria y el se perdió en sus esmeraldas. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco como si imanes se tratasen

Los ojos los cerraban lentamente como esperando a que ese momento se diera, llegaron hasta el momento en que sus alientos se intercambiaban, pensando que no podían vivir sin respirar el aliento del otro

Y el momento esperado llego, sus labios se tocaron con ternura y el delicadamente tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de ella. La flor poso sus manos alrededor de su cuello deseando a los Dioses que no se movieran de ese momento tan mágico y real que estaba ocurriendo

El tiempo desapareció para ellos y solo se imaginaban que estaban solo ellos dos y mas nadie en el mundo

Un beso vale mas que mil palabras; sin necesidad de hablar solo sentir, sin la necesidad de mirar solo trasmitir y fundirse en ese amor puro e inocente que solo dos jóvenes enamorados saben crear

El mayo ejemplo de amor es de estos dos adolescentes, trasmitiendo todo sus sentimientos de sus corazones en ese beso

Pero como todo ser vivo es necesario respirar, ya un buen rato de estar sin oxigeno se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas tomando bocanas de aire puro, mirándose tímidamente a los ojos, como preguntándose que era lo que debían decir

Pero el momento mágico fue interrumpido por un es caudaloso teléfono del ambarino (n.a: condenado teléfono…me las pagaras ¬¬#)

Si ¿diga? –contesto cortante el castaño queriendo matar a la persona

Joven Lee, es tomoyo –dijo del otro lado del celular- ¿sakura esta con usted?

Si aquí esta –dijo mirando discretamente a sakura quien estaba mirando a los niños jugar

¿Es posible que me comunique con ella? O ¿es que esta muy ocupada con usted? -comento picaramente tomoyo

S-si, sakura es Daidoji –dijo ocultando su vergüenza mirando el suelo, le paso el teléfono a la flor de cerezo

¿Hola? ¿Tomoyo? –pregunto kinomoto

¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estas? Adivinare Lee te pidió ser su compañera en el baile de hoy ¿verdad? –dijo emocionada la amatista

S-si –contesto con vergüenza (n.a: Dios pero que tímidos XD)

Mira, yo iré con Eriol, pero decidimos que ellos nos esperaran en la entrada mientras yo iré a tu casa y allí te entregare el hermoso vestido que te confeccione –dijo la amatista, sakura podría jurar que tomoyo tenia estrellas en los ojos y bailando con alegría, al imaginarse tal cosa le salio una gota en su cabeza

Bueno te corto, no quiero parecer lamparita arruinando tu cita con Lee –sakura se sonrojo ante lo dicho- nos vemos en tu casa a las 6:30…cuídate –y colgó, la castaña le paso el teléfono al ambarino

Al pasar los minutos ningún tema de gran importancia fue hablado, así las 5:30 tiempo para que el príncipe lleve a su princesa a su castillo en su carruaje (n.a: ya, ya suficiente con estilo antiguo XD), se llevo a su flor para dejarla en su casa

Luego de ya estar en la entrada se despidió dejando en claro que el la esperaría en la entrada del local a las 8:00

Mientras que la castaña esperaba a la amantita llegara, cocinaba un pastel que se lo entregaría a su lobo, después de todo la otra noche en que se había quedado a cenar el y su familia le había dicho que el pastel era uno de los mejor que había probado

Al recordar aquella escena se sonrojo mientras veía el pastel, había estado pensando en como decirle sus sentimientos pero ese recuerdo le llego a la mente al ver el pastel de chocolate

…creo que se lo diré hoy…no puedo seguir ocultándoselo…quiero que lo sepa pensaba mientras sacaba del horno y empezaba a decorarlo

Ya dieron las 6:30 y justamente tocaron el timbre indicándole que era su amiga la que la esperaba afuera

¡Hola tomoyo! ¿Como estas? Ven pasa –indico y se hizo a un lado para que pasara

¡Hola sakurita! ¡Bien gracias! –contesto y entro a la casa con una maleta en mano, a sakura le salio una gota y prefirió no preguntar

Huele a pastel… ¿acaso estas horneando uno? –pregunto sentándose en la sala

Si-si es pera shaoran –dijo tímidamente y fue a la cocina para colocar el pastel en el refrigerador

Bueno será mejor empezar a cambiarnos porque me costara un poco colocártelo –terminando de hablar subieron hacia el cuarto de sakura y empezaron a cambiarse

Luego de bañarse y colocarse los vestidos (n.a: nah todavía no les diré como es XD) y de maquillarse y terminar de hacerse un peinado, dieron las 7:45, hora de marcharse

Ya saliendo, sakura se quedo unos momentos en la puerta de su cuarto y miro un peluche que estaba en su escritorio

Recordó cuando shaoran se lo había regalado cuando fueron al parque, y cuando lo abrazo cuando tenía miedo en terrorific town

Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la amatista, había visto a la ojioverde perdiendo su mirada en su cuarto

Si no te preocupes…será mejor irnos – y empezaron a bajar e irse rumbo al local que el colegio había alquilado para la fiesta

Estaba sumamente intranquilo ya había pasado 5 minutos de la hora y no aparecía. Pensando que le había pasado o tal vez estaba enferma o quizás cambio de parecer y no quisiera ir. ¡Dios si no aparecía en 5 minutos juraría que la llamaría a ver que era lo que pasaba!

¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde estas? –murmuraba desesperado caminando de un lado para otro

Tranquilízate shaoran, debe ser que hay mucho trafico…-trato de calmarlo eriol- mira allí llegan

El castaño volteo al ver el automóvil negro de la familia Daidoji. Se detuvo frente a ellos y Tomoyo fue la que salio primero con un vestido negro, consistía en un escote (los que se amarran al cuello), el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un poco pomposo desde la cintura para abajo, con unos tacones negros. El vestido tenía unos detalles que brillaban cuando la luz los tocaba

Su cabello estaba recogido dejando caer algunos rulos que se había echo

Eriol estaba mas que sorprendido, realmente estaba hermosa y ella se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara de incrédulo de el. Saliendo de su trance se acerco a la amatista y como todo un ingles se inclino y beso su mano

Realmente es un placer ser el compañero de baile de una dama tan hermosa como usted –le susurro dulcemente con su toque misterioso, dándole la mano para que entrara al salón con el

Y usted no se que da atrás joven eriol, realmente esta elegante y guapo con ese traje –hablo en tono bajo y entraron al salón dejando al joven enamorado a que la dama saliera del auto

Al salir poco a poco dejando mostrar el hermoso vestido que lucia, dejando al pobre ambarino sumamente embobado

El vestido era de color crema claro, era un corcel con unos detalles en la parte de arriba muy hermoso (lentejuelas y unas piedras pequeñas) en la parte de abajo el vestido también era un poco pero no exagerado pomposo con unas ondulaciones en ellas

Sus taquines eran también blancos pero de los que se amarraban en trenzas (nose si me entienden pero de los que se utilizaban en la antigua Grecia, más o menos así pero con tacones claro). Su cabello estaba suelto con las puntas un poco rizadas

Hola –saludo tímidamente sakura sonrojada al ver la cara de estupefacto que tenia el

H-hola…realmente estas…hermosa- tartamudeo el ambario con una rosa blanca en la mano- toma…esto es para ti –dijo entrándole la rosa, ella la tomo y se la coloco en la oreja derecha

El caballerosamente le tendió la mano para entrar al local, ella con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro a tomo, y entraron juntos al local

Sumamente, precioso, se ve podía apreciar que los alumnos se esforzaron para dejar el local digno de una fiesta de las familias reales. Un salón grande con una escaleras al comienzo, ella se podía aprecias el gran salón con unos arreglos florales tan hermosos como la misma galaxia entera, las mesas estaban alrededor del la pista de baile, había ventanales con una vista preciosa al jardín de flores que poseía el local, para la parejas enamoradas que les gustaba estar a solas unos momentos, en aquellos momentos la música era suave, con algunas parejas bailando al compás, se podía decir que parecía una fiesta al estilo ingles

Las amigas de sakura las saludaron cuando llego, dándoles cumplido ante tal hermoso vestido que estaba utilizando, y una que otra mirada de envidia de las otras alumnas de otros salones

Los varones que era obligatorio debían traer traje de gala, claro con la diferencia de color de corbata el de shaoran, como siempre verde oscuro su color favorito, Eriol de color púrpura oscuro, y Cheiko azul oscuro; el iba a acompañado de Gina, esto sorprendió un poco a Lee, pero descubrió de quien era que estaba enamorado su amigo, y podía ver que ella poco a poco también de el

Eriol, estaba en una mesa hablando con Tomoyo, quien hablaba de un tema que pareciera que los dos les encantaban ante la sonrisa que tenían

Shaoran entonces decidido llevar a sakura a un lugar romántico, que en otras palabras hacia el jardín

Sakura, se dejo llevar por su compañero, ella no sabia hacia donde la guiaba, pero no decido preguntar porque estaba muy a gusto a su lado

¡Es hermoso, mira hay una fuente allí! –dijo sakura, y se sonto de la mano de el para ir a ver la hermosa fuente que estaba en el centro del jardín- es preciosa…

No tan preciosa como estas tu en esta noche –susurro shaoran detrás de ella, y sakura se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el

La fuente era un hermoso angel que estaba rezando, alrededor de el había unas rosas que le daban un toque romántico a la fuente

Shaoran…yo….hay algo que tengo que decirte –comento sakura dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia el piso

Sakura…déjame decirte algo que eh querido decirte todo este tiempo, y era imposible decírtelo porque siempre había algo que se interponía y nunca lograba decírtelo –comenzó a hablar shaoran- veo que al fin el destino me dejara decírtelo…sakura realmente...Yo…realmente… ¡Sakura yo realmente te amo! –dijo al fin el joven

Sakura se sorprendió mucho ante lo dicho, realmente la amaba, eso quería decir…quería decir…

Shaoran se entristeció al ver que su compañera no decía nada, dándose la vuelta decidió entonces regresar al salón, derrotado al ver que no dijo nada

Disculpa toda las molestias que te hice pasar –fue lo único que atino a decir y comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón

¡Shaoran…espera! –grito la castaña y lo agarro de la mano para que se detuviera y se voltease a verla, sus ojos estaban humedecidos ante lo dicho de el ambario- por favor…no te vallas… ¡yo también te amo!

El castaño no supo descifrar la felicidad que lo inundo, tanto que agarro a la castaña de la cintura, sin permiso alguno la beso con desespero, sakura se sorprendió cuando Shaoran la estaba besando así, pero lego de unos momento se dejo llevar, después de todo por fin se lo había dicho, y el también la correspondía, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven y también comenzó a besarlo

¡Te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!, no sabes cuanto me encanta decirte...te amo –susurro luego de besarla, pero aun así no la soltaba y la mantenía cerca de su rostro

A mi también me fascina decirte…te amo –también dijo Sakura sonriendo

¿Sabes?...debería ser mas formal –susurro Shaoran y la soltó, Sakura no entendió lo que había dicho, pero aun así no dijo nada, el se inclino ante ella, y le tomo un brazo

Sakura, ante esta fuente, ante los testigos que se encuentran escondidos en los arbustos que están detrás de mí – Tomoyo, Eriol, Gina, Cheiko les salio una gota al ver que habían sido descubiertos, mientras llevaban una video cámara en mano (plan de tomoyo)- ¿quisieras ser realmente mi novia?

¡Oh shaoran!... ¡por supuesto que si! –acepto gustosa, Shaoran se levanto y la agarro de la cintura, y la beso dulcemente, sellando la confesión y la noche hermosa, sakura le correspondió el beso, el que tanto anhelaban, dado que al fin, después de tantos obstáculos pasados, tantos sufrimientos vividos, después de todo… ¿Quién diría que una pareja falsa no terminaría enamorándose?


End file.
